tuTORIng the guy i hated most
by xxpurplebluexx
Summary: Tori's Prom dress and look! Tori Vega, the school's nerd has to tutor Beck Oliver, the school's most popular guy. How will they survive this if the both of them hate each other? Will this tutoring lessons help improve their relationship from hatred into friendship? Or maybe... Love?
1. Chapter 1

**Tutoring the guy I hated most**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

Tori's POV

"Tori, dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes!" My mom yelled that it make my ears nearly blew up. "The Oliver's are coming!"

"Okay!" I yelled back.

I put on a sweatshirt and baggy jeans and my black thick framed glasses. But then, some of my mom's words sunk into my head.

_The Oliver's are coming?!_

Hell no!

"Tori!" My mom yelled, making me jump.

_OH joy! I can't wait to see the Oliver's and they're son. (Note the sarcasm) _

I walked downstairs, only see The Oliver's and Beck.

Beck was smirking at me, with that stupid face. I can't believe that my family was close to his.

"Hey nerd." Beck greeted.

"Hey jack_ass_!" I greeted with a smirk. I earned a deathly glare from my parents and Beck earned a deathly glare from his parents. I just shrugged and went to the dining area.

I noticed that Beck sat across me. Great, can this life get any better?

"So Tori honey," Beck's mom, Trudy asked sweetly. "What are your plans after high school?"

Sure they'll ask that, it's just a semester away from graduating.

"I don't know, but I applied for Yale." I said awkwardly, fidgeting my fingers under the table. Usually I'll eat like there's no tomorrow, but seeing my enemy across me makes me lost my appetite.

"That's good honey!" Trudy beamed with a huge smile across her face, not wanting to be rude; I just stifle out a small smile. "Beck also applied for Yale!"

"Like he'd ever be accepted to Yale." I muttered under my breath but Beck heard it anyway.

"Hey not only nerds are accepted to Yale, you know?" A smug smile appears on his stupid face. "Why don't you think I won't be accepted to Yale anyway?"

"Well for one, you're _**stupid**_!" I yelled at his face. His eyes are opened wide as saucers. I silently laugh at his reaction. His face is priceless!

"Heyy i-ii'm nottt!" He stuttered. Hahaha! Take that Oliver!

"Then second, your practically screwing every girl in school." I said to him smugly. His and my parents aren't really amused at our arguing, but hey, I'm enjoying this too much.

"Well I haven't screwed you yet." A smug smile appears from his face once more. I was taken aback by his words? What? Hell no! Never in my life!

"Umm hell no! I don't want to have STD." I grinned triumphantly. "You can screw your flavor of the week. Hade? I think."

"You call yourself smart but you can't remember my girlfriend's name?"

"Hey I'm sorry, but is it my duty to remember your flavor of the week?" I asked, sipping my water before continuing. "Hm, think not."

"Holly and David thanks for this awesome dinner." Beck's dad Bryant said while standing up along with Trudy. "But we need to go home and it's getting late." I glance at the clock and saw 8:50. Well alright then, bye Mr. big ego.

While they were leaving, they literally dragged Beck out of the house. Which makes me wanna laugh and take a picture.

Just imagine:

_Newsflash: Beck Oliver, dragged helplessly by his mother and father out of Tori Vega's house (aka school nerd) _

Now that's a headline I'll be looking forward to!

I grinned like an idiot while watching Beck got dragged out, I immediately looked at my parents and they were not _HAPPY. _

"Young lady, why did you act like that?" My mom said with a threatening voice. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. Seriously? They ask that? Can't they take a hint we hate the guts of each other?

"I ummm….." I trailed off. No words coming from my mouth. I glanced up and saw two pairs of furious eyes. Yup, I'm totally dead.

"Tori you're grounded for the rest of the week." My dad said, more calm unlike mom but clearly, he's pissed off.

"What?!" I choked out.

"Now go to bed and I don't want to hear you complaining or else we would ground you for a month." He said once more. I just got up because there is no point at arguing. And I helplessly dragged myself to my bed.

I brushed my teeth and removed my glasses. Hope that tomorrow will be a great day. Then sleep finally takes over me.

…**..**

**EDITED**

**If you see any mistakes, please inform me. Thank you**

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**Beck's POV**

My parents walked to our house (and they dragged me). Since our house is just a feet away at the Vega's we don't need to ride a car.

When we reached our doorstep, they dropped me into the floor. I rubbed my back and stood up, seeing a very angry gaze from my parents.

"Beckett Oliver how could you talk like that in front of the Vega's?" My mom said, wait no not said, SHOUTED at my ears.

"But mom…." I said but rudely interrupted by my dad.

"No buts Beck, go to your room and think what you have done." He ordered. What did I do? Tori was the one who insulted me.

_Well you called her a nerd first._

Yeah but….

_You were saying? _

Ugh! Stupid subconscious

Without another thought, I went to my room (which is directly across Tori's). Maybe going to my room while make my parents mouth shut up.

I brushed my teeth and lay my body into my bed. I stared at the white ceiling above me. Then I glanced at the picture frame beside my lamp. It was a picture of me and Tori when we were young. We are really best friends that day.

Tori and I was really close, being the only child of our parents. (AN: so Trina is not a sister of Tori, she's a sister of someone else) When we were kids, we use to spend all of our times with each other.

But then, Tori and I drifted apart because I pushed her away, because I want to be popular and not be friends with a geek like Tori.

It all started on the first day of freshmen year. I was hanging out with the senior jocks and the cheerleaders. Tori saw me and smiled at me, I was about to smile back but then the jocks insulted Tori and she run away. I was about to follow Tori but then they stopped me from hanging out with her and manipulated me to stay away from her. I was about to fight back but they were stronger (considering they are seniors and I was a freshman) so I did what they commanded me to do. Freshman year turned to be awesome if you're popular and I practically ruled the school. But one thing I lost though, I lost my best friend.

Then on sophomore year, I met an incredibly beautiful girl named Cat Valentine. She was awesome by the way. She and Tori met at my house (my parents invited them that day when Cat was there) and they clicked so fast. It was like they were sisters.

That night, I was about to ask Cat to be my girlfriend. So I waited for Tori to leave. When they left, I asked her.

"_Cat, you're are awesome and I think you are so cool." I started with a smile but her face didn't show any emotions. "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_She replies, "Sorry but I don't like guys who threw and make their best friend feels like a trash." Then without another word, she left. _

Cat was my first love. I knew what she talked about is Tori. She broke my heart. My friends knew what happened and calmed me. 'There are plenty of girls around the school' is what they all said. So I started my playboy ways and practically make out with tons of girls (but I'm a virgin).

Back to Tori, I really don't want to lose her as my friend but look what it gotten me now, I got better and popular, I got my dream life but it feels that something is missing and I don't know what is that.

With that thought, sleep continues to drown me.

I woke up and glance at my clock. I saw 8am and I only have 30 minutes to prepare for school.

I slid my curtain so I can see the view across my room (the view was Tori's room though). I noticed that she was ready to go. She was wearing an oversize shirt (or maybe she is fat) and baggy jeans. She was running her fingers across her hair to make it messy. But there is something different, she wasn't wearing her nerdy glasses.

I can see her face perfectly, her big round chocolate brown eyes making my heart leap. Her brunette hair matches her hair perfectly. She looked stunning!

Then Tori ruined the moment by putting her stupid glasses. Now she's a nerd.

Then I noticed she started making things in fast motion. First grabbing her bag and slamming the door shut and making her way towards her driveway. That's when I realize that Ryder, Cat's boyfriend ( AN. Ryder is a good guy here) and one of Tori's best friend has already pulled in her drive way. The car started when Tori enter.

I took another glance at the clock and it was now 8:10. Great! I'm staring at Tori for 10 minutes.

I took a quick shower (by quick I mean 10 minutes) and put a plain shirt and denim jeans. I sprayed cologne all over my body and rushed to my silver Lamborghini and drive it surpassing the speed limit.

I just wish this day I won't get in trouble.

…**.**

**Hi guys**

**I'm going to clear some things for yah. **

**First: Trina is not Tori's sister and she will appear in the future chapters. **

**2****nd****: Cat Valentine is not a whimsical red head, instead she's really mature and hot. **

**3****rd****: Ryder Daniels (Which appears in begging on your knees) is a good guy and Cat's boyfriend. **

**If anything confuses you, please just ask. **

**EDITED**

**If you see any mistakes, please inform me. Thank you**

**-xxpurplebluexx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**Tori's POV **

I entered the school gates with Cat and Ryder, one of the 'it' couples. Every guy are checking out Cat, because she's pretty and hot. Every girl or sluts are giving Ryder some flirty smiles, he's really gorgeous and he and Cat are made for each other.

Sometimes I feel kinda jealous about Cat, she has a perfect boyfriend to spend time with while I have books to read with. But I'm not saying I like Ryder, I'm just saying I just want a boyfriend like him.

Although that's crazy talk cause I know I'm not pretty like Cat and no guys would ever have guts to love me. Just like what beck says.

'_You're an ugly ass and no guys will have guts to love you' _

I shook my head so that my thoughts will disappear too. By shaking my head, my glasses almost fell and quickly I caught it and put it back.

"Are you okay?" Cat asked, worried is obvious to her tone.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'P' "Where's Andre and Robbie?"

"Andre ditched school with Keeko and Robbie I dunno." Cat said as we continued to walk in the hallways. Every girl greeted her like they were best friends. Ryder on the other hand placed her waist to warn the other guys know that she's with her and Cat did the same to warn the sluts to back off.

While I on the other hand, was feeling like a third wheel.

I wonder why Cat and Ryder haven't ditched me yet, like Beck did. I mean Ryder Daniels is one of the hottest guys here, with that leather jacket and all, he has an image of a bad boy and believe me, he's not that bad.

And Caterina Valentine, the most awesome girl I knew, she was fun to be with and great singer. Everyone loves her and Ryder is one lucky guy.

RING!

The homeroom bell startled me out of my thoughts.

"Bye I need to go!" I said to Cat and Ryder. They nodded at me and I smiled at them and went running.

While running I bumped into something hard and fell. I looked up to see what was the _SOMETHING._

I saw someone that I am not really expecting to see.

"Hey I know I'm hot but you don't have to throw yourself at me." He smirked. I just glared at him. Seriously? Why would I ever sacrifice my dignity to some a**hole like him?

"Hey, its not my fault that your EGO is so big and blocked my way!" I retorted. Hahaha take that Oliver.

Then it is time his time to glare and went on his way. I was laughing inside my head, he didn't have a great retort!

"Ms. Vega! Detention for you!" A teacher yelled at me for a distance. Great, a detention. This life is so _awesome. _"Go to class NOW!" She yelled once more. I just went to class because there is no point arguing with a teacher, is there?

My next class is Calculus.. Great! My most hated subject. I really don't get calculus. It's so difficult. I'm the top in Physics, Literature, Geography and biology, but with calculus, everything seems wrong.

"Ms. Vega, late I see." Mr. Anderson smirked at me. I really hated him, because he's a peeve. I just nodded and went to my sit. Then he handed me a paper with a freaking' C on it!

"Umm sir what is this?" I asked hesitantly, staring at the huge C on my paper.

"It's a paper with a C." He smugly smiled at me. What the hell is wrong with this teacher?

"I can perfectly see that SIR." I retorted, he on the other hand was just smiling smugly.

"You got a C on the test yesterday Ms. Vega." He went from being _smug teacher _to _serious teacher mode. _

"Ohhh….." I mumbled quietly.

"Study harder Ms. Vega." He reprimanded and went on teaching and teaching, then the bell rung signaling him to stop rambling boring things.

It was really great to be late on class so I won't have to see his stupid face and hear his stupid voice, but you know what's not great? I got a freaking' detention!

2nd and 3rd period pass by quickly, while I was preventing to keep myself from dozing off.

I entered cafeteria and ordered my food. I ordered one lasagna and chocolate cake and coke.

"Hey NERD." Beck's sidekicks said while I was passing by their table. I saw Ryder's eyes flared from a distance, that's what I like about Ryder, he treats me like his sister.

"Seriously? _Hey nerd_ is the best you can do?" I smiled at them. "Your king called me that last night. Why can't you think about more insulting things? The name you only call me is loser, nerd and geek. It's getting tired to hear same things you know." I shrugged and went on my way to our table. Ryder, Cat and I high fived each other.

**Beck's POV **

"Seriously? _Hey loser_ is the best you can do?" She smiled sickly at us. "Your king called me that last night. Why can't you think about more insulting things? The name you only call me is loser, nerd and geek. It's getting tired to hear same things you know." She shrugged and went on their table. While she, Cat and Ryder high fived each other.

My friends' mouth was hanging and imitating a perfect 'o' shape, while I stared at her with amazement. Only Tori has the guts to humiliate us. She always creates witty, sarcastic statements that make our mouths hang agape.

"Hey Beck." Jade sits next to me, interrupting me out of my thoughts.

Jade, my girlfriend, like Tori said _'flavor of the week' _(AN. So don't worry, Jade won't be in a lot of chapters because this is Bori and not Bade). Our dating began last Thursday.

"Hey Jade." I peck her on the cheeks. My friend's fake gag and Jade glared at them. Did I mention that Jade is super scary?

"I think we need to go." My friends said and went away, clearly intimidated by her presence.

"So what do you….." My babbling was ended when her lips crashed into mine. She tasted like mint. I licked her lips asking for more entrance, she didn't let me in, but instead, she teased me. I licked her lips once more and then she allowed me in. My hands trailed all the way down to her waist and her hand was still holding my neck. I was exploring her mouth and tasting mint, and notice there was a bubblegum. So that is what the mint is all about. Her kisses are warm but there is something missing, shouldn't there be sparks? (AN: Sorry if the kissing is not perfect. Hey I'm 13. I just learned that from wattpad)

I kissed a thousand girls and none of them has been able to satisfy my hunger. There were no sparks whenever I was near a girl. Is it maybe because I haven't found the right one? The girl that will stay with me forever?

We pulled away when we heard someone shouted, "Ugh get a room."

MY eyes landed to where the voice came from. It was Tori eating her chocolate cake.

"Sure we will honey!" Jade said sickly sweet at her. Her face wrenched in disgust.

"Gross." She mumbled, enough for everyone to hear.

"Jealous?" I grinned at her.

She choked her food before answering. "What?! Hell no!"

…**. **

**EDITED**

**If you see any mistakes, please inform me. Thank you**

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**Tori's POV**

"Do you understand Ms. Vega?" A voice said, I wasn't sure who but I have a thought that it was from a dream. Weird though, the voice sounded like a teacher.

"Yeah…." I said dreamily.

"Good, now move beside Mr. Oliver." The voice said again, which barely heard.

"Okay…" Then the words sunk inside my head and my dream became a nightmare. "Wait? What?!"

"You're not really in my class aren't you?" She eyed me. I just looked at her, unimpressed. It was obvious I was asleep through her boring rant. "I said move beside Mr. Oliver because you're going to tutor him with Physics, literature and biology."

"What if I said no?"

"Well you can't . See, I talked to Mr. Anderson and he said that you're failing calculus. And Beck has to tutor you in calculus." I forgot that the jerk has a mind when it comes to calculus. "It's a win win situation."

"How do you call it a win win situation?" I snapped at her. "I'm tutoring that 3 subjects and that's tutoring me one." I scowled at her while I pointed at Beck.

"Hey, you made me sound like I'm not a human." He cringe his shoulders.

"Are you?"

"Ms. Vega and Mr. Oliver stop this fight at once." Our teacher said. "Now move beside Mr. Oliver, Ms. Vega."

"I get to do more work?" I whined. "Let's see, I will going to tutor that sorry excuse for a human 3 subjects, and that sorry excuse for a human will tutor me ONE FREAKING subject, while I get to move next to his."

"Okay fine, Mr. Oliver move next to Ms. Vega." The teacher sighed in defeat, while I do a happy dance inside my head.

"No!" Beck protested.

"If you don't move, then I'm not going to tutor you."

"I will not tutor you either." He grinned.

"Well I can I ask Robbie to tutor me, and of course he'll say yes, while you on the other hand can continue _failing." _I smirked at him and his face fell.

"Fine." He sighed in defeat. Go me! He took a chair next to mine. And started rambling about something which makes me wanna tape his mouth shut.

"Shut that food eating mouth of yours or else I'll shut it for you!" I threatened and he looked at me….. smirking?

"By kissing?"

"Ummm hell no?! Why would I kiss you if you already sucked a face of a girl?"

"Yeah, I can see someone is jealous." He sang. Me jealous? Hahaha. Me jealous over him? Hahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahaah. This is gotta be a joke.

"Haahaaha. What a sense of humour." I said while laughing sarcastically.

"I can see your jealous babe." He smirked triumphantly.

"No I'm not, and please, don't ever call me babe again." I continued scrolling through my notes. "Even if we are the last person in the world I wouldn't kiss you and you wouldn't dare put your dirty lips into mine." After my speech the bell rang and I ran to the door, going to hell, I mean detention.

"The gates this way nerd." Beck yelled at me, assuming was I going to the wrong way. Such a dork.

"I'm not going home you dickwad." I yelled at him.

"Why? You have to tutor me remember?"

"I would love to TORTURE you." I said with fake happiness. "But I can't I got detention."

"Wow, little ms. Vega got her first detention!" He faked gasped.

"This is my second, smartass."

"What did you do to get your first?" He asked, curiously.

"I'm going to be late." I ran away ignoring his question. Actually the truth is I didn't want to answer his question.

Actually my first detention is when Jade West teased me, she said she was sorry for Beck for being my friend, because I'm a total dork and she's hot and Beck should hang out with her. I couldn't take it so I punched her right in the face. She was so dramatic and said I broke her nose, but the nurse said it was fine but still gave me a detention. After that I saw Beck hanging out with senior jocks and cheerleaders and smiled at him, but the jocks insulted me and I ran away. Beck didn't follow me and that day, I lost him. But I don't care because I have Cat, Ryder, Andre and Robbie and they were better than Beck.

But I still miss him though, will be ever friends again?

**Beck's POV**

Tori ran away, going to detention. But I have a feeling she just didn't want to answer my question. I wonder what is the reason how she got her first detention. If she was just late in class, she would tell me but I have a feeling it was more than that.

I went to my silver Lamborghini and girls were swarming across my car.

"Back off bitches, he's mine!" Jade yelled from afar. The girls went away and left me alone. Being popular is hard, girls don't want privacy and that's annoying.

I started my car and wave at Jade, I mouthed 'I love you' which I really didn't mean, and she mouthed 'I love you too'.

When I reached home, I dropped my bag on the couch and yelled. "I'm home!"

"We are having dinner with the Vegas." My mom yelled back.

Normally, I would have argue and say 'what the hell mom!' But today, I don't feel like it, I just want to learn in that three damn subjects. "Ok." I just mumbled and went to my room. I took a quick shower and change into something comfortable, plain gray shirt and denim pants.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

We finished dinner and Tori motioned me to go to her direction.

"Come to the living room." She said, while my parents and hers are looking shocked.

"What are you going to do in the living room?" Her dad, Uncle David questioned with a glare. Oh God? Did they think we are going to do that?

Yeauck!

"I'm going to tutor him stupid." Tori snapped, I'm not sure what is the word stupid meant for. For me or for her dad?

"Oh." Mom mumbled silently, what is she expecting? Grandchildren?

"But if you're going to do _that, _I have the protection in the medicine cabinet in the…." Aunt Holly said but rudely interrupted by Tori.

"MOM! Seriously we are going to study! Keep your perverted thoughts in your head!" She stomped angrily as she went to the living room. Well someone is angry. I paid one last glance at my parents and they are sharing apologetic look, I just walked to the living room.

Tori began setting up the schedule; she will tutor me Tuesday, physics then Wednesday, biology, and Thursday literature. And I will tutor her calculus for Friday and she said she didn't want to see my stupid face on the weekends.

What a damn girl!

**EDITED**

**If you see any mistakes, please inform me. Thank you**

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**Tori's POV**

It was just normal Tuesday on school. Well not at home because I'm going to tutor an ass.

It was 20 minutes before the homeroom bell rang, sure I'm really early. Because some people will go to school 5 minutes before the bell rang.

Here I was fixing things in my locker, shoving books, putting papers, assignments and lots of things that I can do for the next 20 minutes. Gee fun! NOT!

"Excuse me?" A voice said from behind. I glance at the person and notice that the person was a she.

I shove all my things inside my locker and slam it shut. But not too hard because the person might think I'm mad. "Yes?" I said while looking at her. She has a long brunette hair like mine and same brown eyes. She is curvy, and pretty. She was just wearing a plain white shirt, skinny jeans and bossini boots. She was an unfamiliar face, I never seen her around considering I was here for the rest of my life. Okay I was exaggerating but you get the idea.

"I was wondering if you could show me to the principal's office. Well you see, I'm kinda new here." She stated, which explains a lot because I really don't recognize her face.

"Sure." I smiled warmly at her and she smiled back.

I followed the lead and she was trailing behind me. Wait?! I don't know her name! I'm such a dork.

"I am Tori, what's your name?" I stopped and look at her.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself." She chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh at her ridiculous face. "Oh right! I'm Trina."

"So why did you transferred here?" I asked her with a soft smile not wanting her took the question in a wrong way while we continue walking.

"My mom asked us to stay at her place for the whole 2 months. So this is the nearest school. My brother and I are transferring here. My brother has a delayed flight so he should be here tomorrow or at Thursday."

"That's cool. What is it like to have a brother?"

"Annoying." She rolled her eyes and I sniggered. "Well he kinda helps me sometimes, but oftentimes, he's being a pain in the ass."

"I believe that's how older brothers act." I stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I guess so." She snorted. "My brother will love you."

"What?!" I choked out.

"My brother goes for girls like you."

"What?!"

"You'll know what I mean when he gets here." She shrugged simply as we continue to walk.

After some few seconds of walking in an awkward silence, I decided to break it off. "Here we are. I'll just wait for you here." She nodded and smiled at me thankfully.

Minutes later, she comes out with a schedule and a map in her hands. "What's your first period?"

"Umm history."

"Great we have first period together!" I exclaimed and she smiled great fully.

On first period, we got to know each other. I learned her name is Trina Bradshaw. We clicked automatically. She said they came from Canada and went to Cali. She and I shared the same things, we both like iCarly (AN. I'm going to put victorious but I realize that, that would be awkward because they have same names like the characters lolol). We like same music and she likes singing, but she's not good at it. She told me things about her brother. She said that her brother is a pain in the ass, a lazy head. But she also said that his brother is caring and respect girls. She said some nice things about her brother which makes me curious to know her brother.

At lunch, I introduce her to my friends. And they love her! Who would hate Trina? (AN. I know that EVERYONE HATES Trina but please pretend for the story's sake). Since Cat and Trina have next period together, Ryder and I walked to our next class which is health.

"And class….." Helen said while I was dozing off.

While the bell rung, signaling I sprinted to the door like a wild hyena and Ryder was out of breathe while he was running to follow me.

"Tori….." He put his hand on the wall while trying to catch his breath and I just laugh at him. That earned me a nice death glare so I immediately shut my mouth. "Don't….. ever…. do…. That… AGAIN." He said between breaths, I just laugh and pouted my lips.

"Heyyyy." Cat said to us while giving a small peck on the lips on Ryder. Ryder stood there like an idiot, smiling. I just remembered that one moment he was glaring at me, and now he was smiling like an idiot. Cat's lip is sure magical.

Since Cat and Ryder has same class on second to the last period, and Trina and I have same class, we departed ways and promise to meet up at the parking lot.

While we were walking, Trina suddenly cleared her throat. It made me kinda jump.

"So…." She said slowly and dramatically. I look at her and she was throwing a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry to hear about your best friend leaving you." My eyes widen. Ohhhh Cat better write a suicidal note because I don't want to end up in prison. She might have notice that my eyes narrowed angrily. "Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret, please don't kill Cat or me." My face softened while I laugh at her. Does it look like I'm gonna kill Cat? Oh right, that was the one I'm planning.

"I'm not mad at you and Cat." I assured her with a smile and she sighed in relief. "I was just mad whenever I heard that my ex best friend left me for popularity and I was just a loser to him now and every time he rubs his popularity to me. It just makes me feel sick and…. Depress." I swallowed the lump in my throat as I was fighting the urge to cry. Trina patted my back as she nodded, understanding my dilemma.

She told some few jokes and I cracked up a smile. Maybe she is just doing to this to make me feel better. And I was thankful for that. I was thankful for meeting Trina because it feels that she felt the same way, but I don't know why the feeling is mutual.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

The day ended and now I'm tutoring Mr. Big Ego physics. Every time I was going to say something, he will yawn and mumbled 'boring'. Remind me again why I'm tutoring this ass?

"I don't get it." He muttered and I looked at him blankly.

"Ugh you're so stupid!" I yelled at him throwing the physics book on the floor as I stretched my arms.

"No I got the whole physics thing. I just don't get why you don't have a boyfriend and never been on a date." He said while looking at me and my _body_ which is of course, hidden by my over size shirt. "But now I seem to understand." I look at him, giving –what-the-hell-was-that-suppose-to-mean? "You're not pretty, that means your _ugly. _Your _fat _and I'm sure no guys will ever love you."

I shrugged casually, pretending that none of his words hurt me but deep inside, it feels like I've been stab a thousand times. It hurts so much that the guy I called my best friend for once in my life said this harsh words to me. I feel like I'm going to breakdown and burst into tears in a particular moment. But no, I'm not going to break, I'm not a weakling little girl anymore. But I am a strong woman.

"I don't care." I said with no emotions. Good that I can hide my real emotions from anyone. "I'm not a slutty ass that would flaunt her body in front of hormonal boys, I'm not a whore who sleeps with everyone and I don't care if I wind up lonely because boys are pathetic. They only look at the girl's appearance and when they are not appealing, they don't care. Just like you, girls only wanted you for your appearance and not for you true self. I'm thinking that you never really felt true love even though you're a whore. I'm so sick of you!" I spat, gritting my teeth in anger. I walked upstairs in my room, before sparing him one last glance, he looks shocked and his eyes are wide open. I just spun around, and walked to my room.

I jump into my bed, without even changing or having a quick shower.

I'm not the girls who cry into their beds silently, but I just wish the pain will go away.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**Beck's POV**

I sat on the couch, with wide eyes and mouth open. I just watched Tori retreated from the living room. Why did I say that in the first place? Sure I wanted to annoy her, but the way she snapped, I am sure, she's angry, no scratch that FURIOUS is the term.

I was so stupid, the words that came out from her mouth was true, no one really love me for who I am, sure I got a lot of girls but they are using me as a trophy boyfriend, even Jade did the same. I am so stupid.

I hurt Tori a lot and she definitely didn't want any pain anymore.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**EDITED**

**If you see any mistakes, please inform me. Thank you**

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**

**Tori's POV**

I blinked my eyes a few times, before it was fully open with clear vision. I glance at myself and notice that I was wearing same thing yesterday. I stretched my arms and walked in front of my mirror and noticed I haven't removed my glasses as well.

Memories came flushing down my head as I got up. Meeting a new girl, tutoring beck, being called ugly and fat and me snapping at beck. I continue to brush the memories off as I went to take shower.

I went to the shower. But anyway, after I was done, I pulled my hair into a messy bun; put an oversize shirt and baggy jeans and some beat up converse. Just like every day.

I went to school, Ryder and cat ditched me _again. _That's why I come to school 20 minutes earlier than I should have.

I walked into the bus station as I receive strange looks, guys was looking at me with disgust, girls almost laugh and me and my _fashion sense _but I don't really don't care, I'll be more insecure if I wore a tight shirt which shows off my _body parts that don't need to be shown _and if I look totally cake face.

As I went to my locker, shoving things. Cat said they have to do a project. But I'm sure that project is making out in the car.

I was about to give up and do something that will make my boring day went by, for example, finding Trina. But then I heard someone said.

"Excuse me?" The voice said. Funny though, just like yesterday Trina walk up to me and we became friends.

"Yes?" I turned around, now this is a guy, yesterday this was a she and she asked me to help her.

"Can you show me to the principal's office, you see I'm kinda new here so I don't know where to go." He spoke. I took a little time to study him, sure he was built, he got a cute hair and his eyes lit up as he stares at me, which I don't know why because most of the guys won't even look at me even there life dependent on it. "I should have my sister show me around be being the lazy ass she is, she overslept." He rolled his eyes.

"Sure, come with me." I said with a smile and he smile back. A very warm smile that melted my heart.

While we are walking, girls gave him flirtatious smiles and threw daggers at me. Guys are looking at him enviously, which is understandable because he is one of most handsome man I'd ever seen.

While we are strolling to the corridors, I did same mistake I did to Trina. I forgot to

introduce myself to him. I internally slapped myself for such twice stupidity.

"Hi I'm Tori. What's your name?"

"Oh right." He scratched the back of his head nervously. Is he nervous around me? "I'm Moose, Moose Bradshaw."

As in Moose? Moose _Bradshaw? Trina's brother? _(AN. I don't know if it is the real surname of moose, so pardon me if this is wrong)

"As in Trina's older brother?" I said voicing my thoughts.

"Yeah. How did you know that insane girl I call a sister?"

"We met yesterday, she asked me to show her to the principal's office."

"Just like us, huh." He chuckled and I joined him.

"I guess like brother like sister, huh?" I playfully grinned at him.

We went to the principal's office and I waited for him to get his schedule.

"Can I see your schedule?" I asked while I approached him. All he did is nod and handed me his schedule. I look at the paper in my hands, seeing if we had classes together, but to my luck, we have last period together.

"We have last period together!" I squealed excitedly, something tells me that Moose and I will be very_ great friends. _

"That's awesome!" He said, using same tone as I did.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

Lunch Finally!

Cat, Ryder, Trina and I met up at the Cat's locker for lunch.

When we got there, I saw Moose at the table, alone by himself, lots of girls looks like they wanted to join him, but looks like he denied them all.

When Moose saw me, he waved at me and smile, blood came rushing to my cheeks. Oh my gosh Moose! Cat elbowed me and winked at me. Trina was just smiling and looking back at forth to me and to her brother.

"Tori, eat with me!" Moose yelled and all the stares are on me, girls wanted to barf, guys wanted to snort, but I can't miss the look on Beck's face, is that jealousy? Nah

I walked over while smiling, while the rest of my friends were trailing behind me.

"Is it okay if my friends join us?" I asked him while I looked straight into his gorgeous eyes.

"Sure." He looks disappointed but covered it with a smile.

"So how did you two meet?" Trina asked, Cat and Ryder looks like they were _very interested. _

"I'll fill you in after I got something to eat." I shrugged and went to the line to grab a cake or something.

I saw my favorite thing today! Spaghetti with tomato sauce and ice cream cake! I immediately ordered that with ice tea and of course water.

I saw the look of their faces that they were really anticipating for me to return. This cause my body to shake, I could notice Moose was so nervous because of the intense stare from Ryder, the happy giggle of Cat and the genuine smile of Trina.

As I was walking to our table, I passed by Beck's table.

They all sneered while I was walking pass them, I tried my best to ignore them, but now, luck isn't on my side.

"Hey there geek!" One of the guys scoffed. They laughed while high fived each other. Beck was the only who didn't high five, instead, he stared on his food, like it was the most awesome thing in earth, hmm probably it was. Those boys thought calling me geek hurt huh? So pathetic.

"I didn't know viruses talk." I snickered, they all stop laughing. I could feel Beck was gazing at my retreating back. I didn't spare him a glance as I walked towards our table.

I told them about how Moose and I met. Just before Ryder was glaring at Moose, now they seemed to be best friends. Cat kept winking at me and Trina did the same.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**Beck's POV**

That guy just didn't yell to Tori across the whole cafeteria that he wanted to have lunch with her! That didn't happen!

_Yes it did. _

__No.

_Why are you acting like a jealous boyfriend? _

I don't know.

Tori passed by our table, I couldn't bare look at her. I was so mean last night, I wonder if she will tutor me again.

When my 'so called friend' insulted her, I wanna jump to her defense but it seems she was handling it fine.

I looked at her and she didn't even spare a glance.

But I knew the feeling she was feeling towards me, Disgust.

I watched Tori's movement, all I could see that Cat and her other brunette friend was giggling and Tori and this guy was blushing. Ryder was smiling, I expected him to shoot the guy! Not smile!

_So tell me again who is Tori to you? _

I honestly have no idea.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**EDITED**

**If you see any mistakes, please inform me. Thank you**

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**Beck's POV**

"Wanna do something fun?" Jade whispered in my ear as she trailed kisses on my neck and my ear.

"Nah." I said with bored tone. This obviously shocked her because she stopped trailing kisses and pulled me to face her. I put my bored look.

"What do you mean _nah_? She mimicked me. Confuse look was plastered on her face.

"I wanted to go to my last period." I just want to leave Jade alone. It's bad enough that I already ditched calculus to be with her (which I really don't mind because I have good grades there) but I can't ditch biology because I am already failing that class.

_Really? Or is it because you want to see Tori? _

Yes really, happy now? I snapped at my conscience. Truth is, I really want to see Tori, and I just want to apologize for being mean to her last night.

_Apologize, yeah sure lets go with that. _

"You could ditch that class. It's very boring anyway." Jade scoffed.

"In case you haven't notice, I'm already failing 3 major subjects, biology is one of them." I snapped at her, her face soften. "So if you don't mind, bye." I said bluntly, walking away from the parking lot.

"Call me!" I heard Jade shouted. But I didn't reply. I just continue walking towards the main entrance.

When I first step on the entrance, something caught my eye.

Tori

She was in front of her locker, talking to the new kid. The new kid told her something and Tori laughed and her face looks like a tomato!

The warning bell rang, signaling hurry up or you'll be late.

But I continue to watch Tori. He held Tori's hands. Tori looked at the ground, hiding her face with her messy hair, if I could see her perfectly, I have a feeling she is blushing. This new kid made Tori blushed. No one ever did that!

There is something in my stomach, something I couldn't describe. It was making me feel….. I don't know…

_Its jealousy dude. _

_Shut up. _

_Jeez, ok I'm gone. _

I saw Tori and the new kid (seriously I need to know his name) walking to our biology class. They both entered the room, hand in hand.

The bell rung, signaling I should stop standing in the door like a complete imbecile and just get in.

When I did, the teacher didn't even acknowledge me, she was looking at the new kid like he's a sexy beast or something. He's not that good looking!

"I'm Moose Bradshaw and I just move here." He said, scratching the back of his hair. Girls smiled flirtatiously to him, some girls nearly fainted when they heard his voice. But he didn't look at them; instead he is looking at Tori. Tori is also looking at him, smiling.

Why can't he look at other girls, instead of Tori? I'm sure lots of girls wanted to throw themselves at him.

I felt the same feeling while I saw them making out. Okay, I'm exaggerating, they were only holding hands. But you get the idea.

_I told you, its jealousy. _

And I told you to shut up, didn't I?

I walked into my seat (beside Tori) and noticed that there was an empty seat next to hers.

"Why is there an extra seat beside you?" I asked, curiosity was getting the best out of me. Please don't say what I think you will say…. Please don't say what…..

"Moose sits there." She replied unemotionally, this made me gulp. She was frowning but it was replaced when this Moose guy took a sit next to her. She smiled brightly, causing her cheekbones to show. When did she have those cheekbones?

The whole class, Tori and Moose was talking and laughing their asses of. But the teacher didn't saw them because we sat at the back.

I hated this Moose guy.

Seriously, did his parents think of him as an animal when he was born?

"You know someone of us is trying to listen to what our teacher is discussing about!" I half whispered, half yelled at Tori who was seating between me and this Moose guy. But I really didn't mean it for her, I mean it with this Moose guy.

Tori's head snapped at my direction and glared at me. I shot her a nice glare before I glance to Moose's direction.

"Oh I forgot someone is failing." Tori retorted with a cold and harsh voice. I'd be lying if I said that didn't hurt. I knew that we are suppose to be enemies and say harsh words, but we only insult each other and that we would never use harsh tones, instead we would use sarcastic ones.

Her gaze wasn't on mine now; it was on her phone hidden under her desk. She typed something and another phone beep, not enough for the class to hear though. Moose took his phone started typing something. Great! They are text mates!

When the bell rung, I sprinted towards the door, shoving people from blocking my way towards the door. I feel great for leaving that classroom. I didn't want Tori and Moose getting all mushy and crap beside me, that's just gross.

_I think you're jealous._

No. I just don't want Tori being more than friends with a guy. She can't be happy with someone.

_Why? Because that someone isn't you? _

No. Because I want Tori to end up lonely and prove my point that she's ugly and no guy ever wanted to love her.

_What a mean friend you are. _

Friend?

_You use to be her friend. _

Feelings change, she hates me now.

_But you, what do you feel towards her?_

Hatred

_U huh. _

Great! Someone send me to the mental hospital right now.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**Tori's POV**

"Moose is so cute!" Cat gushed.

"And I'm your boyfriend sitting here beside you." Ryder grumbled, as his grip tightening to the steering wheel. I could tell he's not really jealous. He just want a peck from Cat. And guess what? That's what Cat did!

"I'm inside the car with you guys, so don't get all sexual with me inside, you could do that when you already drop me." I said in case they forgot. Ryder and Cat was dropping me home, Moose kind heartedly offered a ride but Trina said they needed to hurry up.

"And no need to get jealous Ryder, I don't have a crush on Moose, _someone already seems to do." _She shot me a wink and I could feel blood rushing down my cheeks.

"Fantasying?" Ryder grinned. But all I did was stare at the air smiling like a moron. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Hey why did you become friends with him? When he said he wanted to eat with me, all you did is threw him daggers."

"True, but when I talk to him, he seems like a nice guy." Ryder smiled, and Cat couldn't help but coo. I only rolled my eyes. "C'mon Tori, I knew you like him and he likes you. Its pretty obvious because you two are blushing like hell." I blushed more deeper (if that's even possible). I really feel embarrass, first cat, now Ryder. Who's next? (AN. Guys I remove Andre and Robbie from the story, so Tori's friends are Cat, Ryder and Trina)

"Were here." Ryder said, parking on my driveway. Once I was out of the car, I smirked at them.

"You can continue being all sexual now." My smirk got wider when I notice that they were blushing. i poke my tongue out, like a 5 year old. Cat did the same, but she was still blushing. Ryder wave goodbye and I wave good bye at them.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

I told Beck to come into the living room for tutoring, since today is Thursday and he'll be tutoring me on Friday.

The look on his face was full of shock, but he followed eagerly.

"Look Tori I'm sorry…" He said, twiddling his fingers. I know he was talking about last night.

"Forget it." I clenched my teeth. "We came to study." I pulled a book and started tutoring him.

Beck didn't said anything while I tutor him, all he did is nod. But something is in his eyes, pain, jealousy and hurt?

Maybe Jade cheated on him. But why would I care?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**EDITED**

**If you see any mistakes, please inform me. Thank you**

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**Beck's POV**

Here I was at the backseat of the car of Evan, my true friend. (AN. Evan is the guy in the blonde squad. I was thinking that maybe Evan could be Cat's bf and Ryder should be Beck's best friend, but when I first think about this story, I forgot all about Evan) Truth is, I'm hiding from Jade.

Seriously, the girl was so clingy, it's annoying sometimes, scratch that, oftentimes. Jade was so scary and intimidating. I have to eat with her because my friends ditch me, scared that Jade will cut their balls off feed it to them if they won't give jade and me some _alone time. _

"Dude, if I got killed by that scary girl you use to call girlfriend, then I'll haunt you when I die." Evan said humorously, but obviously, he was really scared.

"Relax, don't be baby." I patted him on his back, he groaned in response. "I'm going to break up with her anyway."

"Good." He nodded. "That girl will be the death of you."

"Why can't I just find a girl who is hot, sexy, not afraid to stand up for herself, funny, awesome and amazing?"

"There is no such thing as perfect girl Beck." He said in a matter of fact tone, I just rolled my eyes.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

"Jade, I wanna talk to you." I said sternly, but she doesn't seem to notice. She smiled flirtatiously. I just grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards the parking lot.

When we got there, I leaned into my car. I was about to speak up the real reason why we are here but she beat me to it.

"You're not planning to screw me here, are you?" Jade smiled. I couldn't help but choke my saliva. Did they all think that I'm that low? I'm not the guy who waits until marriage but I'm the kind of guy who wants to give that to the right girl.

"Hell no!" I yelled at her. She seems confused.

"Then why are we here?" She said, swaying her hips and biting her lips seductively. Not falling for that Jade.

"Well let's put it this way." I trailed off dramatically, wanting the suspense to kill her. "Roses are red….. Violets are blue…. I'm done with you…. So get the hell out of my life and goodbye too." I said smugly. Her face was red, not for blushing but because she was so damn angry. I could have sworn I saw smoke from her ears.

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Do I need to make it more obvious?"

Before I know it, a hand came flying on my left cheek. Damn it hurts! But well I kinda use to it because all of the girls after I gave my speech with do that often.

"I'm not done with you Beck Oliver." She spun around, stomping her foot like an angry rhino.

Mission Accomplish!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**Tori's POV**

It was lunch, now I am walking hand in hand with Moose. Cat and Trina kept winking at me. I could feel my cheeks burn hot.

Here I was standing in front of my locker, when suddenly I heard something. I look for the place where that sound came from. I saw Beck with green slime around his body. Kids were laughing at him. I couldn't help but feel annoyed, my grip on Moose's hand is tighten, my eyes are furrowed.

"I told you we are not done yet." Jade's voice screeched. Beck just scowled at her. All the students' eyes are paying attention now. "And for your information, I broke up with you, not the other way around." She smirked. Beck kept on scowling. I could tell that he felt uneasy with that green slime on his body. I couldn't help but glare at Jade, which unfortunately, her gaze landed on me.

"You're that girl who punched me in the nose right?" She walked towards me and my grip Moose's hand tightened even more. Everyone was furrowing their brows in confusion, even Beck. I froze in this spot. Tension in the air is present. "You're Tori right? Beck's best friend when they you were young? I could remember why you punch me just like it was yesterday even though it happened on freshman year. I was insulting you because Beck keeps hanging out with you and he should hang with a girl like me. Then your fist connected to my face, you broke my nose!" I was about to tell her that she is a dramatic bitch and I didn't broke her nose, but since I was completely frozen, I couldn't. "Then you found that Beck is hanging with senior jocks and cheerleaders. Then he dumped your sorry ass. I pity you. You punched me for nothing, well not nothing because you got your first detention. But I wish they could just expel you." She was smiling wickedly at me.

Cat took a step forward and she yanked Jade's hair, Jade wailed in pain. While Cat was yanking her hair, Trina step forward slapped Jade across the face.

"Listen here bitch!" Cat yelled on Jade after she released her hair. "I don't ever wanna see your sorry ass around Tori anymore, got that?"

Jade smiled, for a girl who got beat up, she sure knows how to hide it. "Why can't you fight me Tori? Yank my hair! Slap my cheeks! Punch me like you did back then. Don't be a coward, don't let your friends fight your battles. Do what you did in freshman year!"

Then I saw Cat punched her in the jaw, blood came oozing out. Jade just smirked.

"Cat Valentine, to the principal's office now!" A teacher yelled.

"Gladly." She mumbled, before sparing a glance at Jade, who was still in the floor.

My friends look at me worryingly. My grip on Moose's hand was loose and I begun to run away from everybody.

Coward, I know that's me.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**Beck's POV **

Tori run away, everyone was watching her retreat. Is that what her first detention all about?

I feel so horrible. I'm such a bad friend. I don't even care if I was filled with green slime. I need to find her, apologize to her.

I took off to the direction she went. I saw her bawling her eyes out. She was sitting on the grass, her glasses beside her. Wait? She removed her glasses? I plopped on the ground beside her, but she didn't even acknowledge my presence.

"Tori." I spoke softly. She was looking on the ground. Damn it! I wanted to see her without those huge glasses.

"Go away Beck." She spoke softly, wiping her tears, but she refuse to look at me.

"Tori please look at me."

"No."

I place my hand to her chin and force her to look at me, but she didn't budge. I guess I'll never see her without her glasses.

"Please just leave me alone." She whispered, her voice was barely audible. I understand that she wanted to be alone, so I stood up.

"I'll be tutoring you for calculus later right?" All she did is nod. "Bye Tori." With that, I left her alone.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

The tutoring was awkward. I was just being a tutor and she was just being a student. I wanted to know if she really punched Jade, but I didn't press it anymore because it seems like she didn't want to talk about it.

I wish I have my old best friend back.

I can't believe I'm saying this but,

I want Victoria Vega to be my best friend again.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**EDITED**

**If you see any mistakes, please inform me. Thank you**

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

**Tori's POV**

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said to who figure that cause the loud banging on my door.

"Didn't your parents tell you?" He smirked. "I'm here to babysit you." He pinched my cheeks. Electricity tingles on my face, but whatever that weird feeling was, I simply brush it off.

"Stop playing games Beck." I glared at him. His smirk got wider. He knew he was annoying me, but two can play at this game.

"Your parents want me to join you in this lovely weekend."

"I told you I didn't want to see you in weekends!" I snapped at him, clearly annoyed.

"That's too bad." He simply shrugged and walk pass by me inside my house. I looked at him in bewilderment and he plopped down the couch. "Fantasying?" His face was covered by that huge smirk of his. Oh I wanna slap that smirk off!

"What are you doing?" I asked, ignoring his retort.

"I told you, I'm staying here for tonight, our parents won't be back till tomorrow morning."

"Then why are you staying here?" My curious side was getting the best out of me.

"Our parents want me to stay here. My dad threatened me that if I would defy his orders, they will take away my keys."

"So?"

"I don't want to be a sore loser walking because his parents confiscated his keys." This causes my eye to roll.

"Why don't you just stay at your house and pretend you went here?"

"Our house has CCTV cameras, Tori." He rolled his eyes. I'm guessing he is thinking how stupid I am for getting rid of him.

"Even your room?"

"Yes!"

"So why didn't they ground you for doing it?" He turned at me, confuse expression replaced his smirk.

"What _it?" _

"You know, a girl and a boy, in a bed….." This cause his cheek to heat up, he turned away from me, blushing from embarrassment. Which made me confuse, any guy would love to brag about this, well excluding to the guy's parents. "You mean you haven't done _it?" _

"Are you this damn nosy?" He snapped, still not looking at me. I simply nod. He knows that he needs to answer me to stop me from interrogating more. "Fine! I haven't done _it _before! Happy?"

My mouth hang with open, not believing any word he said. "Yyyyoooou hhhavveeennt?"

"Yes!"

So that shut up my large mouth.

Minutes later, Beck is snacking on the pizza, while I was just texting with Cat.

This is our conversation:

Cat: Hey gurl! Wassup?

Me: Oh nothing, I just have an annoying idiot who is eating pizza at MY house.

Cat: Haha, don't put poison his pizza. I don't want you to be filed for attempted murder. lol

Me: Anyway, what happened between you and Jade?

Cat: I got suspended for a day since my dad helped me and all. But we have to answer Jade's hospitalization. Ugh! Why didn't she die?

Me: I don't want you to be filed murderer.

Cat: :P

Me: And? What happened?

Cat: Jade's dad filed Temporary restraining order against me so I won't have to be near on his little precious daughter again. Like I wanted to be near her anyway. Do you think STD is transmitted to me because I made some physical contact with her? Oh Gosh!

Then I remember my conversation with Beck earlier which cause me to burst into laughing, Beck looked at me, as if he was trying to figure out to call a doctor in cause I was a lunatic or something. I glared at him, he just turned back to his pizza.

Me: I don't think so. You're protected!

Then the doorbell rang. Beck looked at me. Then I remembered I invited someone.

**Beck's POV**

Doorbell rung twice. Tori stood up from the couch, leaving her phone. I turned at her, confuse look was plastered on my face. Who could have been in the door at 8pm in a Saturday night?

Tori opened the door, she was all flustered. Who was in the door? Why did Tori look pretty cute embarrass?

_Did you just say cute? _

Yeah! I did!

She was talking to a masculine voice. I think I have heard that voice once, but where?

Then Tori and guy entered, she was clung over his shoulders, bringing him to the couch Tori sat on earlier. It didn't took me a millisecond to guess who was the person was.

It was Moose Freakin' Bradshaw!

"You told me you are alone." His eyes narrowed when he spotted me.

"I was." Tori let go of his shoulders. "Until he showed up." She pointed her finger at me. I just stared, completely unaffected. But there is this feeling in my stomach, that feeling that I just want to tell Moose to back off and punch him right in the face so he would look so ugly even Tori wouldn't want to be seen with him. Why am I so angry at Moose? "Is it okay for our movie…."

"Date?" moose finished her sentence. Date? Freaking date? I just want to barf all over Moose. "He can watch too." He shrugged and plop on the couch. He patted a spot near him, Tori plopped next to him. Leaning on the couch. "I brought Pringles!" Tori smiled widely, I could picture her dreaming about cheese Pringles. Cheese is her favorite flavor ever since we were little. She was such a glutton for cheese flavored snack. "Its barbecue!"

Parts of me wanted to yell, 'go screw your Pringles! Tori don't want barbecue, your damn wrong, she likes cheese!' but of course that would be so childish. So I didn't, instead, "Sorry, Tori likes cheese, not barbecue."

"You don't?" Moose said, his face fell, Tori smiled at him lovingly. Tori what the hell?

"I do like cheese, but that changed, barbecue is my favorite now!" Tori took the can of Pringles and ate 5, or if that was more than five. Seriously? When did she like barbecue? I don't know much about my best friend.

_Woah whoa! Best friend? Enemies, remember, enemies. _

No, because Tori is still my best friend. Even if she hates me with all her life. No one can replace Tori.

_Whoa, you're talking like Tori was your first love or something. _

Just shut up! I couldn't help but snap.

Tori and Moose watched the movie, shorts. It's one of those comedy movies. Every time something funny happened, they will laugh so loud that if you are living across the country, you'll even hear it. It annoys me. They won't make me watch the movie in complete silence. But something annoyed me more than their laugh, no more than Moose's laugh. Well Tori's laugh is like music to my ears unlike those flirty giggle, it was an actual laugh. Man, I'm getting all sappy. Okay where was I, oh yeah right, something annoyed me more than Moose's laugh. It was when Moose and Tori look at each other with loving eyes. It was when Tori gently laid her head on Moose's shoulder. It was when they held their hands like a couple. It was when they look like a cute couple.

Why am I getting mad at this?

Do I like Tori?

"It's getting late." I informed them, glancing at the clock, revealing the time was already 11. "In case you haven't notice, some people needed sleep."

"Okay, bye." He said at Tori. "See you tomorrow, have a good sleep beautiful."

Beautiful? Did he just call her beautiful? It feels like I was stabbed in the chest or something, well, if that wasn't enough, Moose kissed Tori's forehead, before heading out the door. Now I feel ten times worse. I stole a glance at Tori, she looks taken aback by Moose's action. Did she feel all fluttery inside, like the crap the girl is feeling when a guy they like kiss them? I hope not.

Maybe I like Tori. But why?

**Tori's POV**

Moose kissed me, in the forehead, like what they say is a friendly gesture. He even called me beautiful. What am I suppose to feel? Am I supposed to feel something? Because if I do, I feel nothing, except shocked. What is wrong with me? Girls feel something when the guy they like calls them beautiful or kiss them in the forehead. But what am I suppose to feel?

Brushing those thoughts, I whispered good night at Beck without paying a glance at him.

One thing I thought when I drifted to sleep. 'Do I like Moose? But why didn't I feel something?'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**EDITED**

**If you see any mistakes, please inform me. Thank you**

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious. **

**Tori's POV**

Today was Friday, which means weekend! And of course, tutoring from Beckett Freaking Oliver.

Monday was boring, Cat was suspended. Tuesday until Thursday is just uneventful.

Now here am I at the parking lot, sitting in the bench with Moose, laughing our asses off.

"So Tori." This time Moose's tone got serious. I look up and blink. So he is really serious. "Are you free tonight?"

"Yes." I said bluntly. At first I didn't know what he was doing. But now I do, he was asking me out on a date!

"So it's a date then?" He smiled sheepishly. My throat went dry, all I could do is nod. His smile became wider. "I'll pick you up at seven." I nodded again. He leaned forward and kiss my in the cheeks. Then he smiled again but then he retreated.

I could still feel his warm breath. But I couldn't feel anything but that. What am I suppose to feel? I know something fluttery happens to your stomach. But I don't know why I'm not feeling that glittery feeling when Moose asked me out.

What's wrong with me?

I should feel that feeling, Moose Bradshaw just asked me out!

But why do still feel empty?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

"But mom!" I yelled through my mom, who says they need to get to some business thingies and will leave me and Beck alone for the rest of the night and morning.

"No buts Tori." My mom scolded with a wave as she revved her engine. "You kids do whatever you want, bye."

I could notice Beck leaning on the door frame, smirking. Just like always. Does he ever smile?

"So I'm guessing you're stuck with me for the rest of the night and morning." He grinned. All I did was stuck my tongue out like a 5 year old.

Well I'm not really stuck with him because I have a date. Which reminds me….

"What time is it?"

"5:50, why?"

"Oh crap!"

**Beck's POV**

"Oh crap!" Tori muttered. She pulled out her phone and pressed it on her ear.

"Cat you gotta help me."

"Yes I don't know what I'm supposed to wear."

"Yes, I'm giving you the permission to dress me up, but no contact lenses."

"You will, thanks!"

With that she hung up. She turned to me. "If Cat gets here, please tell her to be up into my room." She ordered and practically skipped her way upstairs. She seems cheery, I wonder why.

I wanted to hear the conversation going on with her and Cat. I'm not snooping, there just talking so loud that my curiosity got the best out of me.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

It was 6:20 when someone unlocked the front door. I started to panic. Who the hell will be on the door?

The door opened, when it revealed Cat with a bag on her side. I let out a sigh of relief. Wait? How did she get in?

"Wait? How did you got in?" I said, voicing my thoughts.

"I got a key." She shrugged uncaringly. I suppose Tori give their house key to her friends. Will she give one to Moose to? "Anyways, where is Tori?"

"Upstairs, in her room." I pointed to their stairs, looking bored. Without even a reply, Cat dashed towards to the stairs.

**Tori's POV**

I just got out of the shower, with a towel wrapped my body. I picked up my glasses

The door of my room burst open. I could see Cat with a bag clutching on her arm.

"What's in the bag?" I eyed suspiciously. I hope it will be not shit loads of makeup.

"It's just your outfit Tori. Trina told me a little detail about your date." She grinned amusingly. "Of course, some makeup too!" She cheered, I couldn't help but narrow my eyebrows. I don't want to look like a cake face!

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked her. She just merely shrugged.

"Are you gonna stare at me or better yet, come here and let me fix you?"

I was hesitant to follow her orders, but did it anyway. She picked up a knee length floral dress with a gray cardigan and gray flat shoes. She asked me to change but she didn't want me to look at the mirror. When I was done changing, she did something to my hair, curling it. She put a makeup on my face. I wanna see it so bad right now. I knew Cat wasn't horrible at this things, but what if I look so ugly that even makeup's won't work? Then Moose will be laughing at my caked face. I noticed something in my ear, neck and arm, but of course, I couldn't see it. Cat won't let me!

"Its done!" Cat squealed, finally saying I could use my eyes for reason. When I finally opened my eyes, I picked up my glasses near in the drawers. "It will look much better without those glasses." She whined.

"Sorry, you know my eyesight isn't good." I said, putting my glasses on. Cat just pouted.

Well it really isn't true, my eyesight is perfectly normal now, but when I was young, I'm really blind as a bat. When I was in sophomore, my doctor said I can lay off the glasses, but I paid him to fake my test results because I didn't want to get rid of these glasses. MY parents continued forcing me to contacts, but I told them I'm perfectly fine with glasses, but they bought me contacts anyway.

I looked at the mirror. There was a girl wearing a beautiful floral dress that hugs her body perfectly, her long brunette hair was curled into place. She has a pink tint in the lips and cheeks. Her eye lashes batted cutely. Then her eyes was covered by a thick black framed glasses. Now I understand that the girl I see, is me.

I look okay though.

But it seems something is not yet right, but I couldn't figure what is that.

"C'mon it's nearly seven!" Cat sad, grabbing my wrists and dragging me downstairs.

We dashed downstairs, good thing I'm not wearing heels or else, I'll stumbled my way down.

When I finally set foot on the living room. Beck was watching tv but his head snapped towards my direction. He looked at me with an unreadable expression. His eyes were going wide and his mouth was hanging wide open. He was just staring at me.

_Is Beck Oliver checking you out? _

No.

_If you say so._

"Tori you look…." Beck said. _Ugly? Clown face? _He muttered something I didn't understand, but I thought I heard "Beautiful." I shook my head about those thoughts. My mind is playing with me. "Why are you dressed?"

"I'm just going somewhere, really really quick." I stated. Well by really really quick I mean a few hours. "You can do anything you want, just wait for me okay?" I could swear I see him curt nod.

When I heard a car pulled from the driveway, Cat immediately squealed. "Tori he's here!"

Nodding at her, I went to the front door. I noticed Moose at my front porch, I walked up to him and smiled. He smiled back and whispered to my ear.

"You look really beautiful tonight." Despite of feeling good to hear someone call me beautiful, I still didn't feel something with moose. "Let's go." He held my hand as we walk towards his car, colored beige BMW. I could see a small smile playing on his lips as we enter.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**Beck's POV**

I was just watching something on his tv. While Cat and Tori are upstairs doing something. I wonder what they are doing. I couldn't just barge in to Tori's room and say 'hey, I got bored, what you girls doing?' That will be really creepy, right?

I heard someone clear a throat and my head snapped towards that direction. I could see Tori.

She was wearing a knee length floral dress, a gray cardigan and a gray flats. Her hair was curled perfectly into place and her dress hugs her body perfectly. She is skinny, not fat! She is skinny but she is not like the girls who are so skinny, you'd wonder if they are walking bones or not. She was wearing a minimal make up. But I couldn't see her eyes, because of those damn glasses! That is what ruined her, her glasses! I wanna rip those glasses into shreds! Despite the fact that I couldn't see her brown orbs, she still looks beautiful.

Not hot,

But beautiful.

Hot girls are the girls you wanna put in bed. (But I really didn't try to do that) Beautiful girls are different, they are the kind of girls you wanna stare and drool all day.

"Tori you look….." I said. I bit my lip as the word "beautiful" escape from my lips. I knew she didn't hear that, which why I was glad for. "Why are you dress?"

"I'm just going somewhere really really quick." She stated. "You can do something you want, just wait for me okay?" I just curt nod.

When a car pulled into the driveway, Cat immediately squealed. "Tori he's here!" Who's here?

Tori nodded at her and walked into the front door, slamming the door behind her.

"Who's here?" I said, voicing my thoughts. I could notice that dreamy look plastered on her face from my peripheral vision.

"Oh nothing." Her dreamy look was never leaving her face.

As if she was imagining Tori on a date…

That thought knocked me in the head, HARD.

What if Tori's on a date? With Moose?

I don't wanna think about that.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**Tori's POV**

First of all, this date started really smooth. First we went to a local diner, then the bowling alley, and now, we are on a secluded place. It was a creek. The water looks clean, the grass looks comfy enough to sit on. So I did, I plopped on the grass. Moose smiled sheepishly as he plopped next to me.

I could notice the moon shining so bright. Its reflection can be seen on the water. I looked down at the reflection and smiled brightly. Despite of the fact I didn't feel anything, I really enjoyed this night. I really did enjoy spending it with Moose.

Moose cupped my cheeks, as if forcing me to look at him. I did look at him. His eyes are full of love and compassion. I don't get it.

The next words coming out from Moose's lips, shocked me. I never thought someone will say it to me.

"Tori, will you be my girlfriend?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**EDITED**

**If you see any mistakes, please inform me. Thank you**

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious. **

**Tori's POV**

My mouth was hanging wide open. Shock, astonishment, surprised and other words that is similar to the word shock is the perfect word to describe the emotion I was feeling right now.

Did Moose Bradshaw asked me to be his girlfriend?

I pinched my cheeks to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I let out a small yelp and I turned to look at Moose, who was nervously scratching his head.

I don't know what to say. I really like Moose, a lot. But there is something I'm not feeling whenever I was around him. Something flattery is supposes to happen in your stomach, like erupting butterflies. But I don't feel anything. But I really enjoyed the times I spent with Moose, I could feel he was thinking the same.

What will be my answer? If I said no, then Moose will be probably crushed. If I said yes, maybe I'll feel the same about him too?

Well there is only one thing to do to find out.

"Of course, I'll be your girlfriend." I gave him the biggest smile I could muster to show I'm really overjoyed about this decision I gave him. But I'm pretty sure overjoyed is not the feeling I'm feeling right now.

I'm feeling mix emotions. Happy that this guy asked me to be his girlfriend. Nervous because I don't know how will this turn out for me. And finally, I feel something I couldn't describe. It's something that makes my heart sad. I don't know why it does make me feel sad, I mean, Moose is a great guy, I could see it. Moose is handsome and caring. Maybe I'm just over thinking things.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

Minutes later, we are pulling at my driveway. Moose didn't say anything on the way back; he just hummed at the tune in the radio.

I could tell he was very happy.

**Beck's POV**

I heard a car pulled from the driveway. Maybe its Tori back whenever she went to.

_Back on her date? _

Shut up! I snapped angrily on my subconscious. I don't want to think about the possibility that Tori's probably on a date with Moose.

Whenever I think that she and Moose are going out, it made me sick. Like I was stabbed a thousand times. I never felt this way before. Not even when Cat rejected me. What the hell is wrong with my brain? Do I need a psychologist or something?

Ignoring my thoughts, I went to the dining where Tori's house has a big transparent door that you can see what was happening outside.

I took a peek at the door. I could see Tori perfectly sitting in the swing that we use to play with when we was little. Then there is dark figure in front of her, but Tori didn't look bothered at all, she was smiling lovingly at the dark figure in front of her. Then I noticed that the dark figure standing in front of her is Moose.

Tori stood up abruptly with the help of Moose hands. Now they were just staring at each other, not making a move. Then Moose suddenly remove her glasses, staring at her beautiful orbs. NO FAIR! I didn't see that eyes because of that damn glasses, now Moose was looking at them! It should be me looking at those eyes, not him.

Jeez, I sounded like a jealous boyfriend and Tori wasn't even my girlfriend.

The next thing Moose do really broke my heart. He crashed his lips on Tori. Tori just stood there, not knowing what to do. Moose's and traveled all the way down to Tori's waists. Then Tori, without hesitation, kiss him back. Tori wrapped her hands around Moose's neck. I just watched them sucking faces, exchanging saliva. I couldn't do this. All I wanna do is pull Moose away from Tori and punch him right across in the face.

I should be the one kissing Tori, not Moose.

Why do I feel so much pain? I didn't know it was possible to feel this pain. I felt a lot of pain before. When I remove Tori out of my life because of those senior jocks. I felt pain when Cat Valentine rejected me. I felt pain when all of the girls slapped me for breaking up with them. But none of those are compared to this. This is a thousand times worse.

Is Tori and Moose dating? I couldn't help but cringe at that thought.

I quickly went to the living room the moment when they pulled away. I was in the verge of tears. But I couldn't cry. No matter how hard this situation is for me.

I like Tori, maybe love her. This feeling when we are young are starting to build up again. My feelings towards Tori is starting to change. From hatred into something new, was it love?

"Heeyyy!" Tori greeted extra cheery while she entered the front door. I was just pretending to watch tv. The truth is I'm breaking inside, every time I see her, all I wanna do is crash my lips on hers and tell her I love her, but then she would just laugh as if I told the biggest joke in the century.

What will you do if your enemy told you that he loves you? Laugh at his face of course.

"Your late." I replied, more bitter than I should sound. I bit the inside of my cheeks. Maybe I shouldn't be that harsh, or maybe I should.

Tori look at me for a moment, and glancing at the clock. Knowing I was right, she turned to me and stared flatly. "Don't worry grumpy, tomorrow's Saturday and no hellhole!" She cheered. I wish I could be as happy as she was, or maybe be happy for her, but I couldn't. Those pictures of them kissing replayed in my head, why is Tori doing this to me?

"What about our tutoring?"

"Oh crap!" She cursed loudly before biting her lip. Those lips look so damn kissable….

_Stop it Oliver!_

"You could tutor me next week or tomorrow morning if that is only if you want to." She said shyly.

"Sure?" I replied, not knowing what to say. But I really wanted to tutor her, or spend my time with her.

"Great!" She smiled widely. Causing a small smile play across my lips. "But only in the morning, I'm going to Cat's at the afternoon."

"Where did you go this evening?" I blurted out. I didn't mean to ask that because I already know somewhere with Moose.

"Good night!" She said, dismissing my question. She was blushing like hell. She marched at the stairs, all the way to her room.

**Tori's POV**

I dialed Cat's number and the bubbly redhead picked up at one ring.

"What happened?" A concern voice said from the line.

"Hello to you too!" I muttered sarcastically.

"What happened?" She repeated, ignoring my retort. "How did it go? Did it go bad? Did Moose do something? Tori you need to tell me!"

"To make the story short, I got a boyfriend." This cause Cat to scream so loud that I need to pull the phone away from my ears. The screaming went down when I heard her mother shouted 'shut the hell up!' "Jeez cat I needed ears."

"Sorry." I couldn't see her, but I can picture her smiling sheepishly.

"I'll tell you the details tomorrow. I'm coming over for the night."

"See yah."

"Bye." Then I pressed end call.

All I could ever think about is Moose's hot breath on my face and about that make out session we did in the swing. I still didn't feel anything special. Maybe it just needs more time for me to feel all fluttery right?

After all I'm not the girl who believes in love at first sight.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**EDITED**

**If you see any mistakes, please inform me. Thank you**

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: we've been through this 12 times, but I'm still going to say it. I don't own victorious. **

**Tori's POV**

After Beck tutored me, my parents and his arrived. We ate lunch together and that was pretty much it.

Oh yeah and I told them I got a boyfriend, and let me tell you, Beck wasn't happy. It was like he wanna punch someone. I don't get him.

Then, at five, I headed to Cat.

When I pulled up to her driveway, I noticed a yellow beetle on her driveway. Who could have been in Cat's house?

I twisted the doorknob once I stood in Cat's front door. I didn't bother knocking cause Cat knows I'm coming anyway. I opened the door which was unlocked. Yeah Cat is stupid like that, when her parents aren't around, she wouldn't lock it (Because one time, Cat locked herself out of her house, she went to the store near her place to grabbed a few drinks and snacks. She left her keys inside the house, so when she came back, she had to wait till morning for her parents to come back in some trip and Cat was ate by mosquitoes that night). So when a thief wanted to break in, he should just open the door.

When I walk inside, I noticed Cat's red hair and familiar brunette. They were sitting in the L shaped sofa in front of Cat's tv.

"Hey guys." I walked into them. A big smile plastered on my face. Cat turned her head towards me and I caught a small smirk playing across her face. I turned to Trina and a sly grin was playing on her lips.

"So." Trina started, her grin become wider and weirder. "So how come my brother yelled 'best night ever' when he set foot on our house?"

Cat smirked, I looked away quickly, hiding my cheeks in embarrassment. Did Moose really say that? Awww. He was so happy spending the night with me.

"Aren't you going to answer the question?" I couldn't miss the smugness in Cat's tone. I saw her smirk got wider from the corner of my eye. Trina was biting her lip to suppress the laugher that was about to come out of her mouth. So they really enjoyed my embarrassment huh?

I turned to them, without my cheeks being red anymore. Cat smirk got smaller but that doesn't mean she wasn't still smirking. "Long story, short. Moose and I are dating." Trina's sly grin dropped and turn into a genuine smile.

"I told you my brother goes for a girl like you!" She clapped and Cat chuckled.

That statement still bothers me. What about a girl like me?

"So what are you planning to do?"

"We are going to a party." They said in unison.

"Okay then, have fun." I said while getting up from the couch and going to the front door, ready to leave.

"Wait!" Trina called after me. Cat grabbed my wrists.

"Huh?" I stared at them, dumbfounded.

"You're going with us." Cat let go of my wrists. I gave her a look saying _–you've gotta be kidding right? _"Nope." She said, popping the P. I grunted in response.

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because Moose is going to be there." Trina said, sickly sweet.

"He is?" I said, trying to sound excited which I succeeded. Trina smirked at me.

"So will you go?" Trina said and Cat watched with amusement. So they knew that mentioning Moose could get to me huh?

"Fine." I gave in. How bad could this go?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

"Hell no I will not wear blue contacts!" I yelled at the 2 girls. Currently we are fixing ourselves for the party and Cat and Trina are picking my outfit and for the hell of it, they wanted me to wear Blue contacts!

"But Tori it will match this blue dress!" Cat whined, holding the dress in front of my face.

"No. No. No." I said with a wave of hand.

"Tori you said that Moose remove your glasses before you two make out!" Trina screeched in my ear drums. "That means he wanted to see your eyes!"

"Fine." I gave in, knowing I wouldn't win this conversation.

After 20 minutes of eye plucking, yelling, hair pulling and mostly fighting. They were done on those tortures.

"Go put on the contacts!" Cat yelled. She gave me the contacts. I grumbled curses underneath my breath. But none of them seem to hear it.

I stared at the contacts before putting it on. Carefully not poking my eye. When I was done, I blink a few times and it looks like this is just a plain light blue contacts.

"Can I see myself now?" I asked. I was really worried I will look like a clown threw up in my face. Yes I know, that's what I said when Cat dressed me on my date but I didn't look clown faced. But now, it was different, I have blue contacts for crying out loud!

"Sure." Cat grinned, leading me to their huge mirror.

I stopped my tracks when I noticed a girl in the mirror. She didn't look like me, not at all. I glanced at my back to see if there was someone behind me, but no.

Its not me right?

It couldn't possibly be.

"It's your Tori." Trina spoke up, an amuse expression was plastered on her face.

"Am I speaking my thoughts out loud?"

"Nope, but it's pretty obvious that you're not believing that person in the mirror is you."

"This girl is pretty and I'm me." This causes them to roll their eyes.

"Tori you are pretty." Cat encouraged. I just smiled at them before turning back to the mirror and examining myself.

My long brunette hair is curled into perfection. Blonde highlights was obvious, I glance at Cat and she smiled sheepishly. I knew that blonde highlights were her fault because she painted her hair all by herself.

I was wearing a light blue dress that brings out my eyes (because its blue). It is near my mid thigh. It wasn't casual but it wasn't slutty either. It has silver beads along the bodice which makes me sparkle. It was strapless but not to revealing. I think, I really look good, so I cracked a smile. I was wearing silver heels that goes along with my silver earrings.

"You're welcome." Cat smiled smugly.

Cat and Trina looks ravishing as well. Cat was wearing a pink asymmetrical that's shows off the curves she had. She was wearing sparkly heels that increase her height. Her long red hair was pinned on the right side but falling perfectly on the left.

Trina was wearing a plain white dress. It has a few glitters along the bodice but it wasn't too obvious. The dress hugs her body but not too tight. Trina wearing a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendants, now I'm curious.

Who gave her that?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

As we went to the party. We could hear loud music blaring in the house. We parked our car and went on our separate ways.

I entered the house. Everyone stopped what they are doing and stared at me. I feel weak. I hated when people stared at me, I hated being the center of attention. I look at the girls and they were glaring at me, it's either I'm prettier than them or their boyfriends are eye raping me. I look at the boys and they were giving me flirtatious smiles. 4 of them winked at me. And I notice that those boys were the boys who made my high school miserable along with their king.

I ignored them and continue walking. I spotted Moose and Ryder drinking something that looks like… coke?

Ryder saw me and smirked. "Look Moose, a pretty girl is stalking you!" He said to Moose and pointed at me.

Moose look at me and smirked also. "I think I know her."

"You do? Can you introduce me to her?"

"Dude, you got a girlfriend."

"But I want to meet the pretty girl!" Ryder whined and made a face. Is it me or Ryder is really stupid!

Moose chuckled and went to my direction. I gulped as Moose and Ryder came closer to me.

"Why are you wearing blue contacts?" Moose asked when he finally reached me. I was caught off guard by his question.

"Wwwhhhaaattt?" I stuttered. I felt like an idiot for stuttering.

"Tori, why are you wearing blue contacts?"

"Tori?" Ryder choked his drink. I couldn't help laugh at his face.

"Yeah, you met the _pretty girl." _ I mimicked him while I smirk.

"I think I see Cat there." He walked off, hiding his face.

When Moose and I was alone. I turned t face him.

"Damn it!" I said to him. "How did you know it was me?!"

"Remember I removed your glasses last night." He said with an innocent voice. "I knew what you really look like."

"But my eyes are brown!" I whined like a child who lost their lollipop.

"Tori seriously. You didn't think I wouldn't recognize my own girlfriend?" He smiled at me and took his hand.

We went to the dining area. The back of the fridge.

Moose stared at me and crashed his lips to mine. He licked my button lip asking for entrance, I didn't let him in. Moose licked it again and this time I let him in. Our tongues move in perfect synch as we both fight for domination. But then he won, he was exploring my mouth like a pirate finding a treasure chest. I pushed his tongue signaling him I wanted to fight with domination more.

We pulled away when I heard a clear of throat. I thought it was just Trina or the others, but I was so wrong.

I could see a very piss and angry Beck Oliver standing right in front of Moose and me. Why the hell is he angry?

"Moose is your name right?" He asked, turning to Moose, as if ignoring me standing beside Moose.

"Yeah, so?" Moose said uncaringly.

Before I knew it, a fist came flying to Moose's stomach. I let out a small yelp. Beck looked very angry. Moose fell and curled to a fetal position. He scowled at Beck. I scooted near Moose, clutching his stomach and glaring at Beck.

"I thought you're dating Tori Vega?" Beck's voice is obviously angry.

"Yes, I am!" Moose said angrily. He couldn't stand and I knew Beck can break a few ribs.

"But you're making out with this girl?" Beck gestured to me. I wanna do is laugh and roll my eyes. So he doesn't know that I'm Tori. And he thought Moose was cheating on me. But wait? Why does he care?

"I'm Tori Vega." I finally spoke up. I could see Beck's face softened.

**Beck's POV**

I was in this stupid party that my friends made me go. I'm not really in the mood to party, especially since I learned Tori and Moose is an official couple.

That thought makes my dinner go up.

Why would Tori choose Moose? I'm much gorgeous. I knew Tori all my life. I know her deepest darkest secrets, I know her favorite things and I know all the things she dislikes. Why would Tori ever date a guy which she met a week ago?

My thoughts were stopped when a girl walked in.

She was beautiful. She was wearing a blue chick dress, that shows her body perfectly. Her long brunette hair cascaded over her shoulders, blonde streaks are visible. Her blue eyes shimmered across the room. But something is not right. Her blue eyes almost seem… fake. Aside from the facts that her eyes almost looks like contacts, she was the most beautiful girl I've ever met.

Aside from Tori though.

Something is similar about her, the way she walks, the way she looks inside the house. She looks so innocent, it was like she was never been in party.

Girls kept giving her death glares. Two reasons: its either that they are jealous of her beautiful face, or that their boyfriends are practically eating her with their eyes.

Boys look at her with lust, it was like they wanna grab her and put her to the bedroom. My 4 friends even winked at her. Douchebags.

Ryder and Moose approached her. Moose said something to her and she looked off guard and Ryder choked his drink. A few seconds, Ryder walked off, obviously embarrass. What the hell is this?

When Ryder left, the pretty girl looked at Moose. Then they were smiling and headed to the dining area.

Reluctantly, I followed them. I have a feeling that Moose was cheating with Tori with this girl. They haven't been together for a day and Moose is already cheating?

I was right when I saw them, saliva swapping. I cleared a throat which made them pull away.

"Your Moose right?" I asked through gritted teeth, ignoring the presence of the girl beside him. Does she now that Moose has a girlfriend or was Moose cheating on her too?

"Yeah so?" He replied uncaringly.

My fist came flying down to his stomach and he stumbled. The girl let out a small yelp, the voice sounded utterly familiar. Moose curled into a fetal position and the girl was clutching to his stomach while she crouch down next to him and she gave me a deadly glare.

"I thought you're dating Tori Vega?"

"Yes, I am!" I was taken aback by his words. Did he say he was dating Tori in front of this girl? I glanced at the girl and she didn't even look surprise, instead, she was glaring at me.

"But you're making out with this girl!" I gestured towards the girl who was fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm Tori Vega." The girl finally spoke up. MY face softened.

I'm in deep shit.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**EDITED**

**If you see any mistakes, please inform me. Thank you**

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. **

**Tori's POV**

"What the hell were you thinking!" I yelled at the figure in front of me. I was angry, no scratch than, I'm so furious!

"I…." He started but then trailed off, looking at his shoes. I could see him arguing with himself, debating what to say, he looks really nervous. His hands are twiddling, his mouth was clumped shut and he looks at all direction except on my direction.

"You what?!" I continue to shriek. I'm really angry right now and I wanted a damn explanation!

Why did HE punch MOOSE on the stomach?

He continues to fidget his fingers. His eyes practically screamed 'damn what am I going to say'

And me, I continue to stand here, waiting for a single damn explanation. My hands are placed on my hips, my eyes are narrowed and my lips are curled into a frown.

"Why did you do it?" I asked, my voice was getting softer, but that doesn't mean I'm not mad.

"Because….." He trailed off, AGAIN.

Crap, I'm getting tired of this!

"Because what!" My voice grew more louder and I couldn't think that I will be capable of shouting that hard.

I never, I repeat never expressed my anger towards anybody. (Sure I punched Jade on the nose, but that just a soft punch and she over reacted) The rage filled inside my body started filling up. The anger I wasn't aware off was starting beginning to break loose.

I think I should stop this before it leads to something…. Deadly.

"Because I thought Moose cheated on you!" His sudden outburst snapped me out of my reverie. I looked at him to find him directly looking at me, but then looked away when he saw my eyes snapped at his eyes.

"No shit sherlock." I muttered grumpily. "I know you thought Moose cheated on me, with _me. _Because you already said that." Sighing, I release the harsh tone as I calmly speak. "What I want to know is why."

"Why?"

"Yes Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Beck's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you punch him?" My tone was rising now, I'm beginning to unleash the rage again. "Wouldn't it make you happy to see my cry?"

"What are you-" I cut him off, before he finished.

"Wouldn't it make you happy to find out a guy cheated on me?" My breathing got heavier, my voice is gruff and broke. Beck on the other hand, didn't know what to do. "Now, you'll have a fact that I'm ugly and no guys ever wanted to be with me."

For a moment, Beck's face fell, he almost looked vulnerable. "Tori…. I-iii"

"Why are you acting like an overprotective friend?" I yelled to him, seeing his helpless face, makes me want to take it back. But, no. I needed to carry on. "AS FAR AS I KNOW, YOU AND I AREN'T EVEN FRIENDS." I yelled, letting the anger to escape from I words I said.

Beck looked hurt.

"…." He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again.

"Get out of my house Beck."

"Tori…."

"GET OUT!" I yelled at him and pointed to his house (Which is across mine). Beck reluctantly agreed by dragging his lazy ass out of my front porch.

**Beck's POV**

"_Wouldn't it make you happy to see my cry?"_

Her voice almost broke when she said that. And the answer to her question is no, I won't be happy, I'll scoot next to her and let her cry on my shoulders just to comfort her.

"_Now, you'll have a fact that I'm ugly and no guys ever wanted to be with me."_

Is she kidding me now? Didn't she saw how guys looked at her when she walked inside the room? Guys are giving her looks of lust. Tori is hot.

No, Tori is beautiful.

"_Why are you acting like an overprotective friend? AS FAR AS I KNOW, YOU AND I AREN'T EVEN FRIENDS."_

I'll be lying if I said that didn't hurt, because it did. It was like I was stabbed a hundred times. I felt this kind of pain when I saw them kissing, and I don't want to experience the pain again.

I know I haven't been a good friend, I even let her drown.

_**Flashback **_

"What kind of girl would wear a shirt during swimming class?" My girlfriend Haley flicked her long blonde hair as she scoffed at Tori's 'swimming attire'.

"Maybe she's a lesbian." I whispered next to her, still loud for Tori to hear, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Tori's eyes bulge. Haley on the other hand was giggling.

She stood and approached Tori, I reluctantly follow. She and Tori was standing at the edge of the pool and one small wrong step, one of them is bound to fall.

"I know why you aren't wearing any bikinis." Haley gestured to her body. She was wearing a blue bikini that shows her body. Her bikini was wrapped around her body that makes her look kinda model material. "Maybe you are a lesbian or a fatty." She snickered.

"Or maybe I am not a slut." Tori retorted back. Haley was fuming.

"Bitch!" She yelled, pushing Tori on the pool.

Tori lost balanced, she fell and hit her head, I wanted so bad to jump and save her, but I know that would look bad. I just stared at her, her unconscious body, the blood that was coming out of her forehead and her glasses was floating in the pool.

Ryder jumped into the pool and carried her out, bridal style. Cat was so worried and she started screaming Tori's name.

Ryder gave Tori mouth to mouth (NO! It doesn't count as a KISS) and Cat couldn't be happier that Tori's conscious again. She isn't bother by the fact that her boyfriend put his lips on her best friend.

That's how a good friend Cat was, something I won't ever be like.

Haley didn't look guilty at her, instead she smirked. The next day after that incident, I broke up with her.

She doesn't know why and I doesn't know either.

All I know she left and went to Canada.

_**Flashback ends**_

I know I'm a horrible friend.

Can I woo her into my love?

If I can't even woo her back to my friendship, I doubt I'll be able to make her fall in love with me.

**Tori's POV**

**(Next day) **

"Tori we are going to the Oliver's for dinner." My mom's voiced rang through my ears.

In really didn't want to go to the Oliver's right now.

Especially, I didn't want to see Beck.

"Sorry mom." I smiled apologetically at her. "I can't make it, Cat and I are going to do a project for literature."

She nodded, understanding. "Since tomorrows Monday, maybe you should stay at her house, tomorrow she can give you a lift."

Hah! Even better.

"Thanks mom." I smiled at her, before rushing through my room.

I dialed Cat's number and before I could say hello, a voice beat me through it.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT? WHY DID YOU LEFT AND WHY IS MOOSE ACHING IN PAIN?" Was the hello I received from, Caterina Valentine.

"Hello to you too." I replied sarcastically.

Ignoring my reply, Cat went to serious mode. "Bloody hell Tori what happened."

"I'm going to explain it to you later, I'm coming over and I'll be staying over."

I could feel a smirk forming in Cat's lips. "Sure."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**Beck's POV**

The doors of our house opened, Aunt Holly and Uncle David were entering. But where is Tori?

Seeing me, Aunt Holly greeted. "Lovely evening Beck." She smiled and I tried to force out a small smile.

"Good evening." I looked around, hoping to find a familiar brunette. "Where is Tori?"

"She said she needed to go to Cat's for a project in literature." Uncle David answered, I nodded in response.

Tori lied.

She doesn't want to see me.

_Of course she doesn't. I mean what kind of guy who punches her enemy's boyfriend and accuse him for cheating on her, with her? _

Your right.

_Darn right I am. _

Ignoring the cocky response of my subconscious, I went to the dining area. They were already seated, except for Tori's seat which is vacant.

"Beck why are your eyes puffy?" My mom asked.

"I…." I stood awkwardly. Being watched by 4 elder persons can be awkward, very awkward.

"Did a girl break your heart?" My dad chimed in.

"You could say that." I said. I'm not really lying.

"Beck, you needed to find a perfect girl, the girl you will love forever and you will be claiming yours." My mom smiled brightly.

"I already found her." I said with a straight flat voice.

"Really? Do we know her?" Aunt Holly exclaimed like a high school girl.

No." I lied to my teeth. If I say yes, they will just interrogate and I couldn't have that.

"Well then, man up and tell her how you feel." Uncle David advised and pat me and the back, they all nodded in agreement.

"It's not that easy." I sighed.

"Why?"

"Because she hates my guts." I murmured silently, I wish they will not know I'm talking about Tori.

"You just have to be nice to her and make friends with her, if she sees your good side, maybe you can woo her into your love." My mom smiled and I smiled back.

Maybe I could give that a shot.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**Tori's POV**

When I arrived at Cat's, she forced me to go to her bedroom and forced me to spill the whole story. I told her what happened, from kissing Moose and Beck punching him. I only omitted the part when I argued with Beck.

"Someone likes you." Cat cooed. I stared at the redhead in front of me. "I think Beck likes you!"

When that sentence slipped of her tongue, I choked my own spit and make gagging noises. "What?"

"I think Beck idontknowwhathismiddlenameis Oliver like you." Cat mumbled. I couldn't help but snort.

"Right, yeah." Another very un lady like snort. "Since when hell freeze?"

"Why would you think Beck punched Moose?"

"Because he thought Moose cheated on me."

"That's the reason Tori, Beck cared for you."

"No." I scoffed. I grimaced at her. "Beck just wanted to humiliate me, because he thinks I'm ugly and no guys would ever to be with me."

"That's not the point!" Cat screeched.

"What is?" Somehow, my voice was calm.

"Beck punched Moose because he thought Moose cheated on you." Cat started, my scowl turned deeper. "Beck punched Moose because he didn't like the idea of you being cheated at! Beck was so angry that the monster inside of him growled. Beck cares for you, maybe not more than friend, but as a friend. And no friend ever wanted a friend to get hurt. He did a job that Ryder will do if he found out someone cheated on you Tori."

Is Cat right?

Does Beck cares for me?

And more importantly, does he want to be friends again?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**EDITED**

**If you see any mistakes, please inform me. Thank you**

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**Tori's POV**

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF THE BED!" Cat's voice stung my ear.

"NO!" I replied stubbornly, pulling the covers to hide my face. "Five more minutes!"

"Tori we need to get up!" Cat yelled.

The next thing I know, the covers were being ripped out of my hand and I was being forcefully and brutally yanked by none other than Cat Valentine.

When Cat pulled me up, I managed to regain my balance. I glanced at the clock and it shows:

Freaking 6:30!

"What the hell Cat?" I asked her. "It's freaking 6:30! School starts at 8:30! We could sleep for 1 damn hour!"

"Sorry Tori but I needed to do something to _you." _She smirked at me, all I could do was stare at her, dumbfounded.

"What?"

She shrugged her shoulders and walked into the study table where my glasses are placed. She picked it up and stared at it. She was playing with it and one wrong slip, the glasses will fall and will be shattered to pieces.

"Cat careful!" I eyed the glasses.

"Ooops." She smirked while she dropped my glasses on _purpose. _She even pulled out a large chemistry book and squished the glasses in to pieces.

"What the hell was that for!?" I asked angrily, ready to strangle Cat.

"It's fake anyway." She said with a shrug.

I decided to say something but nothing came. So basically, I look like a fish out of water now. How the hell did she found out it was fake?

"I did my research." She smirked at me.

"Am I speaking my thoughts aloud?"

"Yep!" She replied with a cheeky grin.

Sighing, I sat down on the bed. But then a whole pack of dolphins slammed their fins against my face, well not really but you get it.

"I can't go to school without my glasses!"

"Why?"

"Because people will laugh at me harder than they should!"

"Relax." Cat scooted near me and sat on the bed. She patted my back to calm me. She might have notice that my breathing got heavier.

I don't want any more humiliation.

"Relax Tori, you're beautiful, no one is laughing at you." She said and her soothing voice calmed me down for a moment.

"But—"

"Shhh. Did anyone laugh at you at the party?"

"No." I managed to calm down. "But then my eyes are blue. What if they think my eyes are boring and it will be a laughing stalk!"

"Tori, you are overreacting." She said with a small chuckle. Sure Cat because you never got humiliated. "Nobody is going to laugh at you."

"What if they will?"

"If somebody laughed at you, I'll promise to buy you new glasses and never force you to removing them." She assured me but I still look at her doubtfully. "Please just give it a shot."

"Okay fine." I muttered grumpily. My angry tone brought joy to her because she started clapping like a five year old.

"Good! I will give you a makeover too!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

"Are you sure about this?" I said to her the moment she parked her car. I gestured to my outfit and she snorted.

I was wearing a tight crème blouse. It was kinda tight because they belong to Cat but she insisted it looks good on me. I was wearing skinny jeans that shows off my long legs. And a beige boots to finish the outfit. I know I'm overreacting because this is not slutty. It's not like I'm wearing a short shorts that you can almost see underneath it. But I'm not really use to this. I'm use to wearing baggy clothes and large glasses that covers my eyes, but now, I feel like a different person.

"Tori get the hell out NOW!" Cat yelled at my face. Realizing I zoned out, Cat was already outside.

Sighing, I slowly walked outside the car. Then I realized the moment I walked out, Beck was eye raping me. His jaw was dropped and he pretty much looks like a fish out of water.

"Hello girls." A new voice said next to us, causing our tracks to stop. It didn't take an Einstein to recognize that this was Evan, Beck's best friend.

"Hi." Cat said in a monotone voice.

"Hello Cat." Even though the he was speaking to Cat, his gazed is fixed on me, he was staring at me like I'm a piece of meat, and it's really creeping the hell out of me. "New here? Well I could show you to the school."

"Not interested Evan." I used same tone Cat used.

"Oh, so you know me name." His eyes are filled with amusement; a small smirk was tugging across his lips. "Are you my stalker?"

"No." I replied with a yawn, signaling him that this talk is way too boring for me. "I've been here since freshmen year."

"How come I've never seen you here before huh?" He challenged with a playful glint present in his eyes, the smirk was never leaving in his face.

"Basically, you made my high school hell." I pointed out. He blinked. "I'm Tori Vega."

Now, his jaw dropped and I shove him out of the way for Cat and I to pass through.

However, my eyes seems to betrayed my while they travel to Beck's direction. He was still gawking at me, his jaw dropped and his eyes are looking at me, not with lust but with something I'm not really familiar of.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**Beck's POV**

The moment Tori walked out of the car, she looked so different.

She was wearing normal clothes that a girl wears, her long brunette hair was curled and not looking like a bird's nest. Her skinny jeans showing off her nice long legs and crème blouse was showing her nice figures. Her dark brown shoulder bag was slung at her shoulders carelessly.

Her face didn't seem to have makeup on, just a light lip gloss and some eye shadow. Her cheekbones are shown when she smiles to some things Cat tells her.

Confidence with a small fear is present on how she walks. She tries to pull off the confidence thingy with her new look but deep inside, I know she is cowering in fear. Tori doesn't give a shit what you think about her. Hell, invite her to a pool party and she'll show up wearing pajamas.

Well that's Tori for you, she doesn't really give a shit of what people thought of her, but now, I could see that it really mattered to her what people will say to her. She seems afraid of what people will think of her without her glasses.

And it's my fault.

_Flashback (AN. This is in the 3 shots) _

_Tori removed her glasses, facing me with those brown orbs I couldn't resist. She knew that her beautiful eyes were my weakness, and now she is using it against me. _

"_Look at me." Tori ordered. I gulped before facing her facing her, looking straight in to her eyes. Her eyes shows hurt from the words I said earlier, her eyes are full of pain. She was on the verge of crying, yet she tried to pull of the tough façade. _

"_Look at me straight into the eyes and tell me that you don't want to be my friend anymore." Her face softened, her voice was begging me to change my mind, but I couldn't. I'm protecting her and this is for our own good. "Tell me you'd rather hang around with jocks and cheerleaders rather than a geek like me. Tell me you'd stop being my best friend and exchange our friendship for popularity." _

_The crowd was looking at us, some people are saying it's such a lame move to use Tori's lame eyes against me, I wanted to yell at them, to tell them her eyes isn't lame, but instead, it was beautiful and natural. Not the plastic they wore to make them pretty. _

_But I couldn't. I couldn't protect Tori because I knew it would make so things so much worse. And I hope what am I doing is the right thing and this will be the best of us even one or both of us is bound to get hurt. _

"_I don't want to be your friend." My voice was harsher since I prevented it from stuttering. "Hell I never wanted to be your friend." Her face look so vulnerable and I could notice a tear drop escaping her eye, but she managed to hold it back. _

_Lots of comments about Tori's eyes were thrown. Like it was just plain, it wasn't beautiful and she should just be blind. _

_I knew Tori is insulted, specially now, no one will help her, no one will side at her. I know she was breaking inside because that's the reason she wore glasses, she could get contacts and wear them with ease but she didn't because people think her eyes are plain and boring. But I thought so otherwise. _

_I thought that it was awesome and beautiful that any guy who looks at her eyes will be lost in the sea of her brown orbs. _

"_I only befriended you because our parents are friends." I feel sick because I'm not just lying to Tori but basically lying to myself also. "I never wanted to be friends with you. Did you know how long it took for me to get rid of you? Only to find out that the start of the freshman year is the day to do that." _

_She put her glasses to her face that the lenses are blocking her eyes. I feel completely empty not seeing those gorgeous orbs. _

_She turned around but I caught a teardrop rolling down her cheeks. "Bye Beck." She murmured with a soft voice only I could hear. _

_People are laughing at her expense, and I managed to control myself for snapping at them. They were saying things to Tori which aren't even true. They are insulting her how she used her eyes against me. _

_While Tori walk away, she held back the tears and hung her head low. Every person is laughing, especially the jocks and cheerleaders in our table. But me, I stayed there, rooted to my spot. _

_I wanted to say sorry and tell her I didn't mean it, I wanted to snapped at the people laughing at her, but instead, I gawked at her retreating steps with a painful heart. _

_Flashback ends _

I was snapped out of my reverie when somebody whacked me in the head, hard.

"OWWW." I turned and faced Evan, only to find him scowling at me. "What the hell was that for?"

"For what you did!" Evan yelled which made me confuse. "You told me Tori wasn't hot and she was fat! Didn't you saw her? Is that the definition of not hot and fat to you?"

Evan muttered some profane language as he leaned in my car. "Now Tori hated me, I have no chances in getting in her pants." He muttered grumpily, I just rolled my eyes, typical Evan.

"Do you remember the girl at the party? The four douches winked at?" He blinked. I let out a sigh. "Blue eyed girl, long brunette hair, blonde highlights, blue dress? Does it ring the bell?"

"Yeah dude! She's the talk of the school!" He said happily.

"That is Tori." I said with a flat tone. Evan looked at me as if I was an alien.

He let out a long sighed. "I wish you two are friends again."

"So did I." I muttered to myself, making sure he won't hear me. "I can't do that, remember the jackasses?"

Evan moved here from sophomore year, so he doesn't know the whole thing. He moved here the same time Cat moved in. I befriended him. The next thing I know, we were best friends. I told him all the shit the jocks did to me, how hard it was to let her go. I told him all the things I never told to anyone and I know how girly this sounds.

"But they were gone now." He complained.

"Yeah."

"So win her back, befriend her again." I looked at him, like he was an alien. He ignored the look and continued. "Remember back in sophomore year? I really think Tori's cool. She started hanging around Cat and didn't act like a minion. When you guys insulted her, she fought back."

"The girl has some balls dude." I rolled my eyes. "I was trying to befriend her, but she didn't give a damn. Then you befriended me so I stopped trying to befriend her. Then every time you insulted her, I thought she was going to crack but no, she leaves your mouth hanging open."

_Not my mouth Evan, not my mouth. _

"I really think you it's your loss and not hers." He continued his speech. I was trying so hard to listen to this, because he is right. "She got good friends, and you got yourself some fake friends who only wanted you for your popularity. _Of course I don't fall for that category." _I smacked him, HARD. "OWW. Anyway, what I am saying is try to be friends with her again. I know how bad you wanted to."

_I know Evan, but maybe not just friends. _

"Will you really think she wants to be friends with me again?" I asked him. I know the answer is no. Why would she?

I told her I wanted to get rid of her.

I humiliated her every time when I got a chance

I punched her boyfriend.

I'm unforgivable.

"Look, I really don't know the answer." He told me, crushing all my hope. "You did a lot of nasty things to her."

"If I didn't do that, the jocks will do worst."

"I know." He assured me. "Try to explain things to her, after all this years, she might have cooled down. Take the risk. Tell her how big of a mistake and how big of an ASSHOLE you are, tell her the truth and Tori will understand that."

Maybe Evan is right, I should get Tori to be my friend again.

And maybe woo her into love?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**EDITED**

**If you see any mistakes, please inform me. Thank you**

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious. **

**Tori's POV**

We made our entrance in the school. When we enter, every student stopped what they are doing and eyed us like we are a piece of meat. Funny reaction though, Moose and Ryder's eyes looks like they were going to bulge out of their sockets. Trina just smirked and winked at Cat. While Cat suppress a giggle.

_Any second now,_

_Any second now. _

"Tori!" Cat snapped me back to my reverie. I mouthed a small huh. She just rolled her eyes. "Why are you murmuring 'any second now'" She mimicked my voice and failed miserably.

"Any second now and they'll start laughing their asses off!" I yelled/ whisper to her hysterically with a wave of hand and she rolled her eyes.

Before she could answer, a female voice beat her to it.

"Oh my gosh!" The girl squealed. I take to a moment to study her. She was wearing shorts like Cat and a sleeveless pink tank top. Her hair was tied into a neat bun. "You look like the girl from my party last night!"

_So, she's the girl who thrown the party I crashed. _

"Uhh.. That was me." I started awkwardly. "I'm sorry I crashed your party."

"Don't be silly!" She squealed once more. "But why are your eyes brown? I'm sure I saw your eyes blue."

"Contacts." I answered with a shrugged.

"Oh." She sighed. "Don't wear contacts. I love your eyes! They are awesome! Baby brown compliments your hair! By the way, I'm Patricia Callaway"

This is the first time someone complimented me.

And it was coming from Patricia Callaway.

Patricia Callaway is one of the most popular girls in school. She is a cheerleader but she's just like Cat. Both of them aren't really mean. She constantly talks to Cat and acknowledged me with a small smile. But this is the first time we made conversation.

"Oh hi Cat." She turned her attention to Cat who gave her a small smile. "Where is Tori?"

"Patricia, this is Tori Vega." Cat pointed at me, enough for the whole school to hear. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"How did you get surgery so fast?" a mean voice said from behind. It won't take rocket science to know that the mean voice was Jade West.

"Jealous Jadey?" Cat smirked at her. Jade returned it with a scowl.

"Why would I?" She flicked her black hair as she grinned devilishly.

"Maybe because Tori have a nice tan and you are pale?" Cat snickered. I heard laughing from the other students.

"Don't you have a restraining order?"

"I'm not the one who went near here." Cat said with a small shrugged. Patricia and I are trying to hold our laugh.

Before Jade left, she glared at me and Cat then stomped across the hall like whiney five year old.

"OH MY GOSH Tori!" Patricia exclaimed. "You are so pretty! Why did you hide your prettiness?"

"I.. uuhhh." I stuttered like an idiot. What will I say? 'I can't coz' during freshmen year I got laugh at'

Luckily, I bell saved me.

Walking to my first period, Calculus was so hard, everyone was staring at me. I swear if they had the power to remove my clothes using their eyes, I'll be wearing my underwear right now, or even worse.

"Ah, a new student I see." Mr. Anderson smirked then his gazed trailed down to my body and I saw him blushing. That perverted pedophile.

"Mr. Anderson, my eyes are up here!" I gestured to my face. I heard some few laughs while I smirked at blushing Mr. Anderson.

"I… uhhhh." Mr. Anderson stuttered. "What is your name Ms?" He finally regained his composure.

"I'm Tori Vega." His eyes bulged out of their sockets. The classroom was watching my every move. I walked to my sit and ignored every staring eyes. I feel my ego go up a bit.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

It was finally lunch and gosh I'm really starving.

I made my way to the long line, but then the people started to move away and I was in front of the line. This happens every time at Cat. Everyone was still gawking at me.

I ordered grilled cheese sandwich and regular coke. I was about to pay but someone already beat me to it.

"Here I'll take it." Moose said handing 5 dollars towards the lunch lady.

"You don't have to Moose."

"But I want to, _girlfriend." _ He emphasized to the word girlfriend. All the guys looked pissed and so are the girls. Others are cooing. I guess Moose just announced our relationship in the whole school.

I gave him a quick peck before heading back to other table.

"About time you did." Ryder said at Moose when we approached them. "Guys are eyeing her, man."

"I know." Was Moose's response before sitting down.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Ryder snorted while the girls rolled their eyes. Moose kind heartedly answered my question. "Tori, guys are checking if you're available." He snaked his hands on my waist and pulled me near him. I rested my head on his shoulder waiting him to continue. "If I didn't do something, they might ask you out."

I couldn't help but coo to Moose's protectiveness, but something isn't right.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

"GUYS, GUYS! I HAVE SOME GREAT NEWS!" Cat said frantically while she approached us in the parking lot.

School ended and we are heading back home. Cat promised to take me home, much to Moose's displeasure.

"What?" I said in a monotonous voice. Cat just suppressed a giggle and carry on.

"There is going to be a PLAY!" She quoted the last part. I let out a long sigh. "The play is entitled Finally Falling! It's about a beautiful girl who captures the hearts of 2 men. The other is a rich obnoxious guy and the other is a hard working guy! It has a song and dance on the end!" She kept giggling and I kept rolling my eyes.

"You guys have to audition!" Ryder and I grunted. Trina and Moose seems engage with the conversation.

Ryder and I really don't like plays. Ryder has no talent in theatre and me, I really don't want to.

"Sorry Cat, I won't audition." Ryder said, ruffling Cat's red hair Cat nodded slowly and turned her attention to me.

"Same here." I said with a small wave.

"No, Tori." Cat said like a parent scolding her kids. Her tone made me roll my eyes but she ignored it and continued. "You will audition."

"I don't wanna!" I whined like a 6 year old. Cat and Trina rolled their eyes in my childish behavior. Ryder and Moose looks expressionless but their eyes have amusement in them.

Cat started making sobbing noises. Of course, I ignored this. Then she started producing real tears. Trina run into her side while stroking her red hair and kept glancing at me. Ryder and Moose stayed quiet.

"FINE!" I yelled in defeat. "I'll do it!"

Cat wiped her tears. The crybaby moments ago was now smirking at me, and I've been tricked. "GREAT!" She exclaimed while she clapped her hands. I turned to Ryder and Moose and saw them chuckling.

What have I gotten myself into?

**AN. **

**No Beck here. I'm too lazy to write more so I updated.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

**There won't be any prequel. I figured I'm really super busy to write one and I have a new story to start when this is finish. I'm also gonna be busy writing tulsocv. **

**But, I'm gonna do a 3 shot about how they met and the freshmen year. **

**Only of course, if this reaches 150 reviews. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**EDITED**

**If you see any mistakes, please inform me. Thank you**

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious. **

**Tori's POV**

After dinner, I went to the garden for some fresh air. I could feel someone gazing at me behind my back. I turned around and saw a familiar shadow.

"Tori can I talk to you?" He asked while jogging near me.

"Sure." I said hesitantly. He offered me a small smile before sitting in the swing. He held the swing and I could notice his mouth twitched upward.

"You're here to talk?" I spat, walking him out of his reverie. He meekly nodded.

"Is this permanent?" He gestured to my outfit. The things that Cat gave me.

Cat gave me some of her outfits that's too large for her and that fits me perfectly. But she also said we needed to go shopping.

"My outfit?" I gave him a confused look. He nodded. "Yeah why?"

"Nothing." He smiled weakly. "You look good." With that, he walked to his house, while I watch his retreating figure.

What the hell happened? Did he complement me?

**Beck's POV**

"Nothing." I offered a weak smile. "You look good." I walked to the direction of my house, not bothering to hear her reply.

I'm sure I'm not the only person who told her that, but it feels good.

Tori makes me crazy. I don't know why, seeing her makes electric tingles on my body, something I can't describe.

But seeing her with Moose broke my heart.

Why is this happening to me?

Sure I like Tori, but do I love her?

I brushed the thoughts away. I went upstairs, I took a peek at Tori's garden and saw her happily swinging in the swings with a ecstatic smile on her beautiful face. The waves of her were flowing gently on her back, the moonlight shines brightly at her. She looks like an angel, she's my angel.

I smiled at her figure even she can't see me, I closed the curtains and plopped on my bed.

Do I love Tori?

Was the last thing on my mind before I drifted off to sleep.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

"Are you going to audition?" Evan asked me while I picked my tray. I was about to answer no, but he beat me to it. "Words on the street that Tori's auditioning."

"Yes." I blurted out, forgetting I was about to say no.

He shot me a creepy smile before jogging happily to our table. I just snorted as I walk towards to our table.

All the eyes snapped towards the entrance and so did mine. Tori was entering the cafeteria with Moose beside her. Laughing with each other.

All guys are looking at Tori, practically eye raping her. Some girl dumped her tray to her boyfriend's head because his looking at Tori.

Many glares are into Tori's direction, all of them are girls. Some guys are glaring at Moose but the others are busy drooling at Tori. I wanna yell at them and tell them to stop staring. But I really couldn't do that do I?

I flickered my eyes away from her and back to my sandwich. I try to keep myself from thinking about her but for some reason I couldn't.

Damn you Tori.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

It was already after class. I headed to the black box theatre were people are going to audition.

The play is entitled 'Finally Falling' and directed by our crazy acting teacher, Sikowitz.

Erwin Sikowitz. Nobody really knows what's wrong with that dude. But he's really insane. He doesn't wear shoes, drinks coconut always and like to scare people by surprising them.

Talk about lunacy

I saw Tori about to enter the theatre while fidgeting with her hands. She looks nervous with a little excitement.

Good luck Tori. I thought mentally.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**Tori's POV**

"NEXT!" I gulped nervously while I'm being called. I fidgeted with my fingers while I enter the theatre. I saw a huge stage and stepped slowly. I looked in front of me and noticed our Principal, Helen who was wearing that scowl. Our acting teacher, Sikowitz who was drinking his coconut carelessly. And lastly our guidance counselor, Lane who offered me a small smile.

"Hiii." I said shakily.

I took out my script and began reading the song lyrics in the script.

"Suddenly, my choice is clear. I knew when only you and I were standing here." I belted the lyrics slowly, enjoying the rhythm of the tune. I saw Helen cracked a smile but then returned into her normal face.

"That's good Ms. Vega." Lane smiled warmly at me. "Now please proceed to page 15 of your script. You'll be reading the role of Rebecca while I read the role of Justin." I simply nodded.

"Please Rebecca." Lane started. I was so impressed on how sincere he sounded. Well, he's really amazing. "It's not what it seems!"

"What a cliché line to say." I scoffed, jumping to the role of Rebecca.

"Let me explain!" Lane said with a begging voice, I tried not to make my eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"No." I faked sobbed. "Leave me alone Justin. I saw what you did, only to find out you're a backstabber."

"That was impressive Ms. Vega." Helen said to me. "We'll inform you once you get a role." I nodded at her and jumped off the stage. When I walked out, I received a piercing yell of "NEXT!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**Beck's POV**

I saw Tori exit the room with a small smile playing on her lips. I bet she did amazing. I knew Tori could sing. I just wish I could get a part so I can impress her.

_Cheesy_

Am not

_Yeah you are_

Whatever. I flipped my subconscious off.

Minutes later

"NEXT!" Helen's piercing voice yelled, only to find out I was next.

I took a big gulp before entering the theatre. I let out a shaky breathe while I stepped on the stage.

"Mr. Oliver." Helen said with a hint of annoyance in her tone. "You need to sing."

"Right." I turned the to the song lyrics and read my part. "And beautiful is all I see." I belted out the lyrics with a hint of nervousness. I'm not really good at singing.

"Okay then." Lane said with a wave of hand. "Turn your script to page 13 and read Justin's line while I read William's line."

"But sir, you don't understand!" I said, turning into page 13.

"blah blah blah I don't care." He said with fake mockery.

"I have a family to feed!" I yelled, throwing my hands up for added effect.

"You stole my girl, good bye to your job!" He said dismissively.

"Sir i…"

"That was very impressive Mr. Oliver." Helen said with a small smile playing in her helps. "We will inform you if you get a part." I nodded while I skipped towards the exit, only to receive a piercing yell of "NEXT!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

(The next day)

People were crowding at the hallways, looking at the bulletin board. I noticed that it was about the play.

I walked to the board and people cleared their way for me. 'Popularity and its perks' I mentally thought.

The announcement was about the cast list which made me shrink a little.

_Cat Valentine as Rebecca Quilles_

_Beck Oliver as Justin Emery_

_Moose Bradshaw as William Drax_

_Jade West as Emily Loise_

_Trina Bradshaw as Jane Coles_

_Tori Vega as Rebecca Quilles (Understudy)_

_Andre Harris as Justin Emery (understudy) _

_Robbie Shapiro as William Drax (Understudy)_

_Cassidy Belles as Emily Loise (Understudy)_

_Lila Aussine as Jane Coles (Understudy)_

As I read the characters, I couldn't help but feel happy and disappointed at the same time. Happy because I got a part but disappointed because Tori didn't. For what I know, she is quite talented, but maybe they needed a more experience actress. Like Cat Valentine. From what I've heard, Trina and Moose are really good thespians way back from Canada.

I sighed and hope that I wouldn't mess up in the play.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**Tori's POV**

My eyes scanned the cast list and I couldn't help but broke my grin into a full smile.

First: I didn't have a part, of course apart from the fact that I am an understudy.

2nd: Moose got a part! Yay right?

3rd: When I saw Beck's name as the lead, I couldn't help but feel proud. Of course, we aren't friends but I was kinda hoping that we will be friends again.

A girl can dream right?

I was pulled out from my thoughts when my phone beeped. It was a text from my mom!

SHOOT!

"Hey Moose?" I said to moose in an awkward tone. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"No, why?" He asked with a small frown

"I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner with my family?" It was more like a question than a statement. He was about to answer but I cut him off. "If you don't want to, its okay. Its just that when I was young, my parents said they will meet my first boyfriend immediately. But if you don't want I can make up some excuses like you know, if your fish died. Wait! Maybe your dog died? Or some cat ate your fish! Yeah, because we are having some fish fillet at the park and some cat took it! Yeah it could work, Cat likes fish right? I mean…." My rambling was cut off when Moose placed a finger at my lips, signaling me to stop.

"Tori your rambling." He said with an amused expression. I gave him an apologetic smile and mumbled a 'sorry.'

"I would love to meet your parents." He said that made my eyes bulged.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**EDITED**

**If you see any mistakes, please inform me. Thank you**

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**Tori's POV**

"Why are you nervous?" Trina asked, looking at fidgeting fingers.

"I just don't get why!" I threw my hands in frustration.

Currently, me and Trina are sitting in the bench. It is lunch time, Cat needs to do something for her debate club, Ryder is in detention. Even Ryder is a big softie to Cat and to his friends, he got a 'bad boy reputation' to protect. Moose is practicing for his role.

"What?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Why your brother dated me when I'm still a nerd." I pouted slightly and she chuckled at sudden outburst.

"Tori, Moose knows you're beautiful." She said with seriousness in her tone.

I shook my head, a strand of hair fell on my face. "No, I'm not."

"Really?" She smirked and I nodded. "Didn't you see that every guy is drooling at you?"

I opened my mouth but couldn't form any words. What she said is right. Every guy is gawking at me like I'm the lost city of Atlantis.

"But that doesn't mean anything!" I sighed in frustration.

She just shook her head and stroked my hair. "Tori, you're beautiful, you just don't accept it. That what makes you stand out." She smiled with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Ummm… Thanks?" I offered since I was unsure of what to say.

She just chuckled but now I feel dumb.

I'm also thinking about that stupid family dinner. Why did I tell Moose? I should have gone with the fish thing. Will my parents like Moose? I like Moose but I still feel nothing when I was near him. Shouldn't you feel those sparks? Or was that an imaginary thing? If that is, I'll kill all authors who wrote about that crap.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**Beck's POV (dinner time) **

Dinner at the Vega's. I couldn't help but feel giddy but there is something in my head that says this is the worst possible dinner ever.

I was wearing a plaid blue shirt with jeans and beat up converse. My hair is disheveled- in a good way. I was walking down to the dinner room, where 7 plates and chairs are placed. Do we have a company? Last time I recall, we're only 6.

"Mom is somebody coming over?" I asked, voicing my thoughts. Mom glanced at me for a brief second before setting the table.

The table looks extravagant; Aunt Holly used her expensive table line cloth instead of her regular one. Silver utensils are placed gently in the table napkin. The food looks so delicious, Pasta with white sauce, grilled cheese sandwiches, roasted chicken with garlic sauce, caviar and a long cheese cake with vanilla lacing. A bottle of champagne and a pitcher of freshly squeezed lemonade. We never had this many food. Last time I recall, when I brought Cat home, they also prepared many food.

"Mom we're here!" Tori's voiced boomed, which make my mom and Aunt Holly smile, and dad and Uncle David narrowed their eyes.

Aunt Holly went to Tori and smiled at her, there was a figure behind Aunt Holly and it seems familiar.

"This way to the dining room." Aunt Holly said to the guest while heading the way. Once she moved, I could perfectly see our visitor.

You've gotta be shitting me.

Feeling numb, I couldn't move. Why is Moose here? Is he the guest? What the hell?

"Beck honey, come join us." Mom said from the dining room. I could feel my legs to start taking over and brought me to the dining room. Everyone was already seated, Moose and Tor are seated next to each other, the only available place is the place farthest from the two, which I happily sat down.

"What are your intentions from dating my daughter?" Uncle David said with a stern voice and a glare. Tori blushed from embarrassment and Moose is clearly thinking of something smart to say. While I mentally high five uncle for such protectiveness.

"I like your daughter a lot sir." Moose finally found his voice from the swarm of his thoughts. "Tori is sweet, caring, considerate and funny." He spoke with a glint of happiness. Every time he speaks, he would glance at Tori. She however looks down to hide the blush on her cheeks. "She is beautiful, even when she wears her glasses. She doesn't mind about what people thought of her. With her change of appearance, she got popular in a speed of millisecond but she doesn't allow that to get in her head." He finished with a small smile. Tori looked at him and her eyes show different emotions, mostly happiness.

I think that last part was meant for me: '_With her change of appearance, she got popular in a speed of millisecond but she doesn't allow that to get in her head' _ Everyone thinks that popularity gave me an ego boost and got me to be mean at Tori, well they don't know the truth, obviously.

Both moms have been teary eye from Moose's speech. However, both dads kept their glares, just how I wanted to.

"I like you." Uncle David's glare turns into a smile.

You've gotta be shitting me.

"Really?" Moose said, obviously overwhelmed by the sudden change of moods. My dad broke into a grin, showing him that he is welcome to the family. Only me didn't smile, I just kept my face neutral, although I wanted uncle to break Moose's leg right now.

Everyone was questioning Tori and Moose. Like how they met, how did they dated. What is Moose's hobbies, and about shit that parents do when they met their daughter's boyfriend.

"Beck are you friends with Moose?" My head snapped to my mother who was patiently waiting for my answer. I noticed Tori stiffen. So she hadn't forgotten the punching Moose, huh? Moose squeezed Tori's hand which means like 'comforting manner'

Before I could answer, Tori cut me off. "They aren't friends, not enemies either." Tori hesitated saying the last part, she knew that it was a complete lie. I'm enemies with Moose because we both want something that only one of us can have. "They are more like, acquaintances."

"Yeah, what she said." I mumbled, silently thanking her for saving me to say that 'No, he is my enemy! I would love to punch him _again'_

After that embarrassing moment, at least for me. Dinner went back smoothly, them, interrogating Moose and me, staring at my precious dinner like it's a gift from above.

A few, maybe not few, dinner ended and it's time for Moose to go home since we have school tomorrow. Tori decided to walk home and I was close to shouting.

'He has two perfect feet! Let him find the door himself!'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**Tori's POV**

I walked with Moose, leading him to our back yard near the swings. Before he went home, I wanted to ask him something that's been on my mind when he asked me out.

Why?

I sat on the wooden bench and gestured Moose to sit down next to me. He happily obliged and sat down. He held my hand and I looked up to him.

"I mean what I said." He's voice was serious, many emotions crossed in his eyes. His hand felt warm and fit to my hand, but I still feel nothing.

"I know." I whispered. "But I wanted to ask something."

"Go ahead." He nodded, gesturing me to continue.

"I wanted to ask you something." I let out a shaky breath before revealing my question. "Why did you date me? I am not pretty before, you could get any girl you want and why me?"

"Trina and you are both the same." He started. "She was shy, just like you except she doesn't know how to stand up for herself, unlike you. She is always hidden behind her books, unlike you, she has no friends. Then all of a sudden, this guy named Shawn comes to school and takes shine in her. Shawn brought Trina out of her shell. They dated and Trina seems happy."

"What happened to Shawn?"

"Oh, he's back in Canada, waiting Trina's return." He gave a soft chuckle. "I wanted to be a guy like Shawn." He went back to our topic. "I wanted to bring you out of your shell, just like Shawn, I saw the best in you while your being at your worse. No offense!" He raised his hands in surrender. "I knew you were beautiful, and I like you from the first time I saw you."

Tears swelled up in my eyes, threatening to fall. Everything makes sense and I could help but adore Moose more highly. I blinked the tears away and kissed him passionately. He seemed shocked but granted me entrance.

His kisses are warm and his lips are soft. But I still haven't felt fluttery around him. But I am going to enjoy my time with him.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**Beck's POV**

Tori was suppose to walk Moose out, but no, they were kissing on the wooden bench.

Worse though, both moms are squealing happily in delight like teenagers. Dads were fist bumping, happy for Tori finding a 'keeper' as they say.

But why do I feel so much pain? I haven't dated in awhile and why?

One answer, Tori.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**EDITED**

**If you see any mistakes, please inform me. Thank you**

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**Tori's POV**

It's been 3 weeks. The play is showing tomorrow. I learned that the real reason why is there a play is to raise money for the prom. 3 more weeks and we will go to college and leave high school life.

Today, we have finishing touches, being an understudy, I have to be there. Cat is an amazing lead and so is Beck. Moose is doing well for an antagonist. Trina is not the best supporting character but she is good enough.

I remember the conversation Ryder had with Moose.

"_Moose I hate it how the way you look at Cat on the play." Ryder said with a stern voice. _

_Moose raised his hands in surrender. "Chill man it's for the play!" Then he looked at me. "Besides I only have my eyes for one girl." Then he gave me a soft peck. _

_I still didn't feel any fluttery or crap like that. _

"_PDA alert!" Trina faked gagged but with the hint of amusement in her eyes. _

"_Besides, look at the way Beck looks at Cat." He smirked at Ryder._

_Cat's face went beet red. "Shut up."_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

"How's rehearsal?" I said, pecking Moose on the cheeks.

"It's good." He smiled at me. "Last rehearsal tonight. Sikowitz says that the understudies don't need to come. We're only rehearsing the song and dance."

I nodded. The song and dance is really cool. I've seen it a multiple times and I don't think I wanted to be seeing it again. They just dance around in and poses at the end.

My thoughts drifted to prom. I'm sure Moose will take me right? I mean, he's my boyfriend and all. I never really attended proms but now Cat wants me to. Cat is really persistent. Come to think of it, she is the reason why I'm not wearing baggy clothes right now.

Then my thoughts drifted to the man beside me. I never felt something with Moose. Maybe I like him. He's kisses are soft and warm. He's a perfect gentleman and what's not to like? But I don't feel something when he holds me, intertwine my fingers with his, even when I kiss him.

Well this is my first relationship, it's bound to be like this, right?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

"Tori, Sikowitz said you needed to go backstage." A short boy approached me.

I nodded and went on my way. Today is the play. I feel so nervous. But why? I'm not even in the play.

When I entered, Sikowitz spotted me immediately. I could feel the tension in the air. Cat was standing awkwardly with a head band on the forehead and her pearphone in her hand.

"Tori, your Cat's understudy and you'll play Rebecca." He said while shooting daggers at Cat.

Instead of replying 'what?' that will cause him to repeat his previous statement. I just settled for a "why?"

"Cat lost her voice." Sikowitz gestured to Cat who was standing there, looking embarrass.

"I'm sorry." A robotic voice boomed. I glanced to cat and she pointed at the device on her forehead. "My parents just got home and brought me candies and I ate it all last night."

I smacked my forehead. Typical Cat, sugar addict.

"Please Toori!" Sikowitz literally got on his knees and beg. "You're our only hoooooooppppppppppe!" He stretched out word 'hope'. Panic rise through me. Picture this: you are asked to be the replacement lead in the play, and your teacher is on his knees begging for you. What will you feel?

I sighed and help him get up. "I'll do it." I made a mental note to kill Cat later.

His face immediately lit up. "Great! There are some changes in the play, be ready in 10 minutes."

I nodded while I picked my script and went to dressing room. I quickly change to my black chic dress that Rebecca is supposed to be wearing to catch William and Justin's attention.

After I was done, my eyes studied the script. Nothing change though, that was I thought before I stumbled on the last part.

You've gotta be kidding me!

"Places people!" Sikowitz yelled, cutting me from my thoughts.

**AN.**

**After the play, probably there are only 5 or 6 chapters more. So yeah, we are close to ending. **

**But, after I finished this, I'll be writing another BORI story. **

**It is entitled: Breaking the playboy's heart.**

**Summary: Beck Oliver doesn't believe in love. He uses girls and throws them away after he got into their pants. His recent victim, Jade West was furious when she found out what Beck wants in her. She hired Tori Vega to make Beck fall in love with her and break his heart, just what like Beck did to many girls. Could Tori bring herself to make the big bad playboy to love her? And most importantly, could she bring herself to break the playboy's heart? **

**What do you think? Will you support it just like you did in ttgihm? I wanna hear your thoughts. I've been planning that story for a long time now but ttgihm is my first priority. **

**Hugs and chocolates (I don't want to give away my first kiss yet)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**EDITED**

**If you see any mistakes, please inform me. Thank you**

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	19. Special Chapter: Finally Falling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**SPECIAL CHAPPIE (chapter 19)**

**AN.  
**

**This chapter is about the play: "Finally falling". Don't be confuse because sometimes I'll use Rebecca instead of Tori and Justin instead Beck or vice versa. Also, sometimes there will be a moment of Tori's thinking. This chapter is mostly at Tori's POV and Beck's POV at the end. **

**Cast list**

**Tori Vega as Rebecca Quilles**

**Beck Oliver as Justin Emery**

**Moose Bradshaw as William Drax**

**Jade West as Emily Loise**

**Trina Bradshaw as Jane Coles**

**Also, there will be a dance here, but I really can't dance so don't expect too much about the dancing part. **

**Enjoy reading. **

**Tori/Rebecca's POV**

I took a long breath while I made my way towards the stage.

I could already here the bickering voices of William and Justin (Moose and Beck).

"Hey be careful with that!" William bellowed.

"Sorry sir." Justin apologized.

"You should be." William hissed.

As I made my way, I captured the attention of the two bickering voices. While I walk around, there gazes seems to follow me.

"She's hot!" William eyed me like I'm a piece of meat. I just let out a small quiver and moved around the stage.

"She's so beautiful." Justin looked at my face which melted me a little. Is this what am I suppose to feel? About Justin and Rebecca?

William stood up from the comfy chair and approached me. He gave me a smirk full of lust. Wow, Moose is really good.

"What's your name pretty lady?" William asked me with a mischievous glint in his voice.

I scrunched my nose in disgust while I look at him. Which is hard to do, because he's my boyfriend after all. "Why would I tell you?" I spat with my own smirk.

He looks shock then covers it with a smirk. "Because I'm hot!"

"Oh really?" I gave him a seductive smirk. His gaze traveled down to my ass. I really wanna punch Moose after the play.

"Yes." He whispered huskily, still loud enough to hear by the audience. Beck was watching us silently.

"Not interested." I flipped him off.

I went to Beck or Justin. I looked to his eyes. Acting like I was mesmerize by its beauty, which I wasn't really acting. His eyes shows 2 emotions, love and admiration.

He was looking at me with his mouth agape, his gaze remained on my face unlike William whose gaze traveled on my ass.

William cleared his throat, causing him to snap his head at him. He was about to glare but refrained himself, considering this is his boss.

"I would appreciate if you stop ogling and get back to work." He snarled and I scrunched my nose.

Justin immediately nodded and scurried off.

"Why are looking at him?" His face turned into a disgusting one. A scowl appeared in my face.

"First of all, don't go bossing me around because I don't work for you!" I threw my hands in frustration. "2nd, I don't even know you."

He stared at me in shock and turns into a full blown smirk. "You don't know me?" Arrogance was riding on his voice. Feeling annoyed by him, I shook my head 'no' wanting this to be over with. "I'm William Drax."

I still didn't know who he was so I decided play the smartass again. "And your stupid enough to hand out your name to a stranger?"

"A HOT stranger." He said, emphasizing the word hot.

I shuddered while I make my way out of the stage for William and Justin to take over.

I could hear Moose's faint voice from the backstage. William and his friend, are talking and William is bragging about this chick who will be his new girlfriend.

Noticing that it was now my alone scene with Beck. I sneak a peek to the stage which has a wooden bench and Beck sitting there.

I walked to the stage, feeling quite fuzzy while I do so. I saw Beck gazing in the ceiling like there were stars.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked, getting his attention. His mouth formed an 'o' while he nodded. I offered a small smile while I took a sit next to him.

I noticed that every movement I make, his gaze his following me. It's really hard to concentrate when your enemy is looking at you with love.

"I'm Rebecca, Rebecca Quilles." I handed my hand for him to shake. He places his hand on mine and it fit perfectly. Jolts of tingles ran from my body and butterflies erupted from my stomach.

_What the hell?!_

Does he feel that too? What is that?

"Justin Emery." He said with a small smile while he shook my hand firmly.

I removed my hand from him and I was a little bit disappointed, I mean I wanted the warm comfort his hands are giving me.

I did not just think of that.

I composed myself as I look at him. "So you're that guy in the hotel earlier right?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "My job is horrible, right?"

"No." I reassured him. "It's really cool while you spend your money thinking you work hard for it, rather than it is given to you." I added a small laugh and he joined in as well.

"You are really amazing." He added which make a smirk appeared in my face.

"Tell me something I don't know." I boasted playfully, earning a few chuckles from the audiences.

He stood up and turned to me. "Nice running to you Becca but I needed to go."

"Nice meeting you Justin and I hope this is not the last." He nodded and paid me one last glance before heading to the backstage.

Next scene is with Emily and Jane (Jade and Trina). I'm sure this is bound to be hard because I will try not to rip Jade's head off and I'm sure she will do the same.

"Hey guys!" I said playfully. This scene, we are in my room, doing sleepover I guess.

"Wassup?" Jane greeted enthusiastically.

"So I met this totally cute guy!" I started to babble. Emily looked bored because she was just looking at her black nails. "He has cute black shaggy hair and hazel eyes! He is so cuteee and tan!"

"What's his name?" Jane said excitedly.

"Justin Emery!" I said cheerily, Emily snapped her head towards my direction.

"Justin Emery?" She repeated and I nodded slowly. She started to tense but recomposed herself.

"Why?"

"Nothing."

"Kay."

We left and the next scene was about William talking to his friend about this hot girl he met, and he swear he will make that girl his.

"I swear that girl will be mine!" His voice boomed on the theatre, and I could hear the guy mumbled a 'yeah'.

The next scene was me and Emily shopping and 'accidently' bumping to William.

"What do you think about this?" I held a piece of blue chic dress and showed it in front of Emily.

"Sure." Emily replied, not bothering to look at the dress because her manicure is very important.

"I think that dress looks good on you." A voice from behind caused me to look at William who was directly behind me. MY face turned into disgusted look as Emily gaze on her manicure. "But what is underneath it is _very, very good." _His mouth twitched into a taunting smile. Did I forget to mention this is a PG 13 play?

"Are you stalking me?" I chose to ignore his previous statement.

He let out a low chuckle before answering. "Me? A stalker? I'm more than that!"

"Yeah whatever." I flipped him off. I grabbed Emily's wrist and dragged her on the left part of the stage. "Come on Emily."

"Hey." She protested, she turned her head and saw William smirking. "Is that William Drax?"

"How come you know him?"

"He's a model and a billionaire." She replied with are-you-stupid-tone.

"That would explain his ego." I mumbled which earned another laugh from the audiences.

Jade and I left the stage and went to the backstage. Next scene: William/ Rebecca/ Justin.

"Hi Rebecca." William appeared behind me.

"How did you know my name?" I spat, my face forming into disgruntled looks.

"Being a millionaire has its perks." He simply shrugged. He went near me and closed the distance between us.

He smirked and cupped my cheeks. "Have you seen yourself in the moonlight?"

I put some personal space on us but I was still facing him. "No. Nobody can look at their selves."

"Then I'll buy you a thousand mirrors." His lips turned into a smile.

I removed myself from his touch and looked at the audience, so my back his facing him. "A thousand?! That's so many!" I said, feigning shock.

"My father is a billionaire." He stated simply.

Moose went to the backstage and I went to the right part of the stage where the spotlight is following me. Since the beginning of this play, that stupid light keeps following me.

I went to Justin and he smiled at me. He gave me a bouquet of roses and smiled. "I like you Rebecca."

I dropped the roses and turn to look at him, dead straight in to the eye. _His gorgeous eyes. _I shook my head, clearing them from my insane thoughts. "Sorry Justin I can't do this."

His smile dropped but he quickly covered it, he replaced it with a sad smile. "I'll wait for you, even a thousand years if I have to."

"A thousand years? That's so long!" I said just like what I did earlier.

"I don't care." He shrugged his shoulders. "Just go on a date with me, just once please."

"Okay." I smiled at him and we headed to the backstage.

Next scene: Rebecca and Jane talking.

"Hey Jane!" I said to Trina as I approach her. "Where's Emily."

"I dunno." She shrugged and I sat on their couch.

"So this 2 cute guys are after me." I said, a little embarrass while Jane squealed. "One is William Drax."

She squealed once more. "Did you say William Drax?! OMG he is so hotttt!"

Its kinda weird imagining Trina and Moose together, coz they are sibling ya'know?

"2nd is Justin Emery." She looks confuse. "He is a worker of William. He asked me out while William kept on stalking me."

"I like William better." She pouted. Again, weird.

"But William has a big ego and Justin seems nice." I tried to defend Justin, because Rebecca is supposed to love Justin in this play right?

She let out a sigh. "Whatever, it's your decision to make and not ours." I nodded and we went to the backstage.

We have a 10 minute break which means we can fix ourselves. I decided to change my clothes for the 'date'. I change into the blue chic dress I was holding earlier and a pair of heels.

Please don't let me trip on the stage.

I applied some mascara and lip gloss and the 10 minute break is over.

I headed to the stage to find Justin sitting on the table for two. He was acting nervous by fidgeting his fingers.

I headed to him and his mouth formed into an 'o' when he saw me. His eyes roamed to my eyes down to my body and legs. I don't really think this is a part of the play and I think this is just Beck's playboy antics so I decided to speak up.

"Hi Justin." I said out loud to pull him out of his trance.

"Hi Rebecca." He said while he finally composed himself. He stood up and pulled a chair for me while I giggled.

We ate in peace while we tried to make a conversation. Like to get to know each other conversation. By the end of the 'date', Justin held my hand.

Sparks shot through my body and my butterflies erupt from my stomach. His huge hand fits perfectly on my small ones.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" His voice was husky and sexy as hell. I looked at his eyes and saw a lot of emotions: love, admiration, sincerity and honesty.

"Yes." I blurted out while he swept me into a hug. The hug was warm, soft and delicate. I hugged him back and noticed how awesome he smells. His scent is relaxing and intoxicating.

We pulled away and I notice a faint color red on Beck's cheeks. I think I also blushed. We said our goodbyes and exited the stage.

Next scene: William and Rebecca's confrontation.

I was in the park bench where Rebecca and Justin first met. I was enjoying the scenery while I noticed a presence beside me.

"Hi Becca." William said from beside me which cause an involuntary sigh escape from my lips.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"no." I answered flatly.

"Why?"

"I already have a boyfriend."

"Who?"

"What is this 20 questions?"

"WHO?" He raised his voice which made me flinched.

"Justin Emery."

William stormed off the stage while I watched his retreating figure with a confuse look.

Next scene: William and Justin's confrontation.

"But sir you don't understand!" Justin's voice was filled with worry and disdain.

"Blah, blah, blah I don't care." William said with fake mockery.

"I have a family to feed!" Justin yelled, I could see him throwing his hands for added effect.

"You stole my girl, good bye to your job!" William said dismissively.

"Sir i…" Justin explained only to be cut off by William.

"YOU ARE FIRED! NOW GET LOST!" William's voice held authority and power which made Justin scurried out of the stage and headed to the backstage.

Next scene: the scene Cat wanted most

I headed to the stage just to see Beck and Jade swapping spits. My heart becomes heavy and I know this is not just acting. An involuntary gasp escapes from my lips causing them to pull away. Emily smirked while Justin looks absolutely horrified.

"Please Rebecca." Justin started with a depleted tone. "It's not what it seems!"

"What a cliché line to say." I scoffed

"Let me explain!" Justin said with a begging voice.

"No." I sobbed. "Leave me alone Justin. I saw what you did, only to find out you're a backstabber."

"Rebecca, please." Justin rushed to me and placed his arms on my shoulders for me to remove them. Hurt came towards him.

I ignored the look he was giving me and I walked towards Emily's direction. A hand came flying to her face and she let out a small yelp.

Ooops? I guess the slap kinda hurts? That is what Cat is aiming for.

"How could you!" I yelled to her face, ignoring the glare she was giving me. "You pathetic excuse for a friend! How dare you kiss my boyfriend!?"

I stormed off the stage ignoring the calls of Justin.

Next scene: Justin and Jane's conversation

"I'm sorry Justin, you really hurt Rebecca." Jane's soothing voice surrounded the theatre.

"I didn't mean to." Justin's voice sounds broken and hurt. "Emily kissed me and I didn't even kiss her back. Emily kinda likes me but I only like her as a friend."

I could picture Jane patting Justin's back in a comforting manner while she said her next lines. "I know you didn't. Just give her time to cool off."

"Thanks Jane."

Next scene: the last scene.

I was sitting on the bench where Rebecca and Justin first met. Jane said that I needed to come here.

I was sitting impatiently, waiting for Jane because she said we will meet up. No signs of Jane, I stood up ready to leave. Only to be stopped by a lovely music. You know the one you hear when you're having a romantic dinner.

I turned around and saw Justin holding a bouquet of roses, red and white.

"I'm sorry Rebecca." Justin said before I could even speak a word. "Emily kissed me. I don't like her, I only like you. I love you Rebecca." I looked into his eyes, hoping to find a single lie that says he didn't mean what he said, but there isn't any. It's like Beck isn't really acting.

Okay maybe I'm being delusional.

"I love you too Justin." I said as I blinked the tears away. I offered him and smile while he did the same.

"Suddenly, my choice is clear. I knew when only you and I were standing here." I sang while I took 4 paces to the right where Justin is.

"And beautiful is all I see." He sang as he took 4 paces to the left.

"It's only you. I know it's true. It has to be." Our voices rang in perfect melody as we stare into each other's eyes.

"That money isn't worth a thing, If you didn't earn it, you don't deserve it.  
True love doesn't cost a thing And if you try to buy it, you can't return it. Your friends are doing all the same things And my friends say, "Look at what you're wasting!" I sang loudly, enjoying the rhythm of the music.

"No, no, oh oh!" The background singers consist of Jade, Trina and some guys I didn't know belted.

"Well, it doesn't matter if we change their minds!" Justin and me sang as he took my hand and we glided across the stage. "Suddenly I can see what I didn't before And I don't care what they say anymore 'Cause I'm falling, falling! Finally falling, falling!" He spun me around which made me giggle.

He let go of me as I started belting my next lyrics. "I don't need all the finer things, Diamond rings and nothing. So show me something. 'Cause love is all I need, All I ever wanted. And now I've got it."

"Yeah yeah yeah!" The background singers yelled.

"My friends are wondering what you're thinking!" I said as danced near Emily and Jane. "And your friends ‒ they probably think the same thing!" Justin went to dance with his 2 guy friends

"But it doesn't matter if we change their minds!" We belted in the same time as we danced around with the other casts. "Suddenly I can see what I didn't before And I don't care what they say anymore 'Cause I'm falling, falling (she's falling, falling)! Finally falling, falling!"

"If you can't find love when you're in it Just forget it. It would change your mind once you get it. Don't you get it? 'Cause we did it. Yeah, we did it.  
Well, we did it." I sang while the others danced and while Justin performed a cartwheel.

"Suddenly I can see what I didn't before And I don't care what they say anymore Cause I'm falling, falling (she's falling, falling)! Finally falling, falling!" We sang as we danced around with our friends and preparing for our finale.

"Suddenly I can see what I didn't before And I don't care what they say anymore 'Cause I'm falling, falling (she's falling, falling)! Finally falling, falling (she's falling, falling)!" We sang as I tried to go to center to meet Beck. While I was moving, somebody tripped me but thanks to Beck's reflexes he caught me by my waist so now he was across me.

I glared at Jade which I found out was smirking at me! That was her revenge for the slap huh?

"Finally falling, falling (she's falling, falling)! Finally falling, falling!" Justin and I sang at the same time which was very awkward for me because he didn't help me stand up, instead he was nearly straddling me.

But the next thing I know, his lips were planted against mine.

My first reaction was to pull away and slap him but that won't be very good for the play so I kissed him back.

When I opened my mouth and closed my eyes, his tongue slid into my mouth, our tongues are battling for dominance. His kisses are warm and passionate. Every movement brought pleasure to me.

And I was now realizing it: I was kissing my enemy: Beckett Oliver.

And it's not bothering me because in a weird way, it feels right. His hands were on my waist and I run my hands on his perfectly styled hair. At this very moment, it feels like Beck and I weren't in the play but in our own fantasy.

Jolts of sparks send down to my spine and my stomach become fluttery. My legs become jittery. My heartbeat seems to increase. The kiss we shared is very heated and passionate. Unlike Moose's kisses, I enjoyed this kiss. Beck is a very good kisser.

But what is this weird feeling in my chest? Is it love?

Maybe it is because I'm not Tori right now and he's not Beck. We are Rebecca and Justin, right?

**Beck's POV**

I saw Tori glaring at Jade and Jade was smirking at her.

That bitch tripped her!

After the song ended, I stared into her eyes which bore into mine. I could tell she was in a very awkward position right now but I don't care because I like the feeling when I was holding her waist like this.

I closed the distance between us and crashed my lips against hers.

I noticed Tori tensed up but she relaxed and kissed me back. The second she opened her mouth, my tongue slid its way to her mouth, fighting a battle for dominance. Her tongue and mine move in perfect sync.

Every moment I feel is pleasure, I feel tingles of spark shot through my body, a feeling any girl didn't give me before. Her mouth didn't taste alcohol like any other girls, instead she tasted cheese, her favorite flavor.

At this very moment, it feels like we weren't on the play surrounded by many people, it feels we have our own world, our own paradise. It feels like it was me and her.

As our kiss became more passionate, I realized one thing.

I love Victoria Vega.

I never felt this way towards a girl, my heartbeat never increases while I was kissing other girls but with Tori, everything feels right. The way how sexy she runs her fingers through my hair, the warm feeling and fuzzy feeling I get as my fingers made contact to her delicate skin.

How come I never realize this before? Tori is the right girl for me and I know she feels the same way about me, she's just too dense to admit it.

I love Tori and I will win her back.

**AN. **

**What do you think about the kiss? Its not the greatest either. The reason I decided to make this chapter is to make Beck realize her true feelings for Tori. And Tori, she'll realize her true feelings soon. **

**Reviews please! **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**EDITED**

**If you see any mistakes, please inform me. Thank you**

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**Tori's POV**

"Play is over. You can stop eating each other now." A mean voice said which made me and Beck pull away. Beck glared at Jade while I blushed profusely.

How long have we've been kissing?

I noticed that the curtains were already down and we are the only people left in stage and Jade is already dressed for the after party. Are we really kissing that long?!

"I'm going to change." I said in a hurry as I scurried out of the stage. While I went to the changing room, before I can even get in, I was tackled by bone crushing hugs.

"Can't breathe!" I said while trying to pry myself from Ryder and Cat.

They released me while they smiled at me sheepishly.

"You did great Tori!" Cat squealed.

"Thanks." I whispered and I noticed something. "Wait?! How come you are talking? Where is that head band thingy you used earlier?"

"Oh that." She gave me another sheepish smile. "That's fake. Um, you see I really don't have a throat problem." She gave me another smile but I wanna strangle her now.

"I'm gonna kill you Cat!" I said, trying to come up the worst strangling method ever.

"Ryder, help!" Cat yelled as she hid behind Ryder. Ryder let out a small laugh and he looks very amuse in this situation. _Jackass. _

"You did great babe." A muscular arm hugged me from my behind. I smiled while I snuggled closer to his chest. "What took you so long?"

"Yeah." Trina commented with a snicker. "You and Beck did went cozy back there." She gestured to the stage while I blushed. I noticed Moose stiffened and tightened his grasp on me, but not enough to squish me.

I placed a kiss on Moose's jaw and he seems to relax. His gripped was still tight but I didn't mind it, he was my boyfriend after all. But his touch is nothing compared to Beck.

'_Stop saying that! On that very moment, he isn't Beck and you aren't Tori. The feelings he had for you is the feelings Justin had for Rebecca.' _I mentally scolded myself.

"I'm gonna change for a minute." I said to all of them silently saying 'get out, I don't want you to watch me strip my clothes.' They all nodded and left. Moose gave me a soft peck before leaving with the others.

His kisses still have no effect on me.

I removed my costume from the play and replaced it with my own clothes. I wore my fuchsia pink top with brown cardigan, denim jeans and brown boots.

Once I got out of the room, I was tackled by bone crushing hugs, again.

"Honey you did great!" Mom said while she continues to suffocate me. "Why didn't you tell us you were playing the lead?"

"Mom! Can't breathe!" I said while trying to wiggle from my mom's grasp.

"Let the poor girl go." Dad said, amusement was evident in his tone.

Mom let go off me and beam at me. "You are a great actress Tori!"

"Thanks mom." I smiled at her.

"You did great kiddo." Dad said while messing up my hair.

"Thanks dad." Then I swatted his hands off my hair. "Not the hair." He chuckled. "I'm going to the after party. See you at home."

"Tell your boyfriend to use protection." Mom called after me and a tint of red appeared on my cheeks.

"Stop embarrassing me mom!" I yelled at her. Mom and dad chuckled.

The after party is located in the cafeteria. It's for the casts, understudies, back up dancers and the ones who helped with the play. And oh yeah, Cat is invited and Ryder is going to crash the party.

Once I was already in the entrance of the cafeteria, somebody grabbed my wrist and I was pulled by someone, electric tingles shot through my body and I decided to ignore that feeling. Before I could scream 'rape' (what? My parents said when someone pulls you, you need to scream and I thought rape is good), he decided to show himself to me.

It was Beck.

"Umm Hi Beck." There was an uneasy feeling in my stomach I couldn't figure out. "Um congrats?"

He took a deep breath; it looks like he was having an inner debate with his inner self. "I want to talk to you."

I decided to play nice and agree. "Alright shoot." I was expecting him to talk but he just stood there, looking at me up and down. "If you're not going to talk, I'm leaving now." I pulled my wrist from his grasp only to be pulled back again.

"Wait!" He said as I faced him. "I'm sorry!"

"Because of the kiss? Its fine, it's for the play after all." I wanted to say 'no it's fine, I enjoyed it after all.'

"Not that." He scratched the back of his head, like Beck always do when he is nervous. "I'm sorry about being mean to you, sorry for what I said on the first day of high school. I'm sorry about the bullying."

It took me a minute to process all the things he said. _'He's sorry?' _ I look straight into his eyes to find a hint of lie, but there isn't any. His eyes show regret, hope and sincerity.

I want to accept his apology but I need to know if he is sincere enough. "I will accept your apology, if you said sorry for punching Moose." Yeah I haven't forgotten about that.

He seems to think for a moment and I was hoping he would say 'Nah, I'm messing with you.' But it didn't come, instead he surprised me by saying. "Alright"

Beck went to Moose while I followed his trail. My palms become sweaty and I'm becoming more nervous. Why is he apologizing?

"I'm sorry man for punching you in the party." Beck said to Moose and Moose's eyes widen but clearly covered it.

"No problem." Moose gave him a smile but I could notice it is forced. They did those weird man to man handshakes.

Beck turned to me with a small smile playing at the outskirts of his lips. "Forgiven?" He muttered with hope evident in his tone.

Instead of answering him like a normal person would do, I tackled him in a hug. I noticed Beck stiffened; it's obvious that he wasn't expecting this. "I forgive you Beck a long time ago." I muttered while I snuggled closer to his chest. His body relaxed and he hugged me back. A small tear escaped from my eyes. The warm feeling his body is giving me is pleasurable, electric tingles and butterflies erupted from my stomach but I decided to ignore it and enjoy this feeling with Beck.

"I'm glad you're back in my life Tori." He whispered.

**Beck's POV**

I spotted Tori walking at the entrance of the cafeteria. I decided I will say sorry to her and get her back in my life.

I pulled her wrist and before she decides to scream something, I showed myself to her.

"Umm Hi Beck." She said. "Um congrats?"

I took a deep breath before saying. "I want to talk to you."

She decided to agree. "Alright shoot." My throat become dry and all I could do is check her out. Her shirt hugs her body perfectly and her jeans shows her long legs. "If you're not going to talk, I'm leaving now."

Oh wait? She's leaving? NO!

"Wait!"I said while I pulled her again. "I'm sorry!" I blurted out.

"Because of the kiss? Its fine, it's for the play after all." I nearly scoff. Why would I be sorry of that? That was best kiss in my entire life.

"Not that." I scratched the back of his head, like I always do when I'm nervous. "I'm sorry about being mean to you, sorry for what I said on the first day of high school. I'm sorry about the bullying."

She seems shock as her eyes and mouth widens. She looks straight into my eyes while I bore her into mine. I could see she was searching for a hint of lie, but I know there isn't any, because I really want her back.

"I will accept your apology, if you said sorry for punching Moose." _Shoot! She hasn't forgotten that yet._

I began to think for a moment, apologize to the dickhead who stole my girl and get her back or keep my pride and walk away?

_Of course not the latter part idiot. _My subconscious scolded me.

"Alright." I said to her while we went inside. She was silently following my trail and I know she is processing this scenario in that pretty little head of hers.

"I'm sorry man for punching you in the party." I said to Moose and his eyes seem to widen but quickly covered it.

"No problem." He gave me a smile but I could tell it was forced. We did those man to man handshakes

I turned to Tori who seem shocked. "Forgiven?" I muttered with hope evident in my tone.

Instead of answering me, she tackled me to a hug. I stiffened because I wasn't expecting his. "I forgive you Beck a long time ago." She whispered while she snuggled closer to my chest. I let my body relax as I hugged her back. Tingles of electricity shot through my skin which was enough to send shivers down to my spine. I ignore the feeling as I hug her. I inhaled her intoxicating scent which easily turned me on.

"I'm glad you're back in my life Tori." I whispered.

I could feel Moose glaring behind my back and jealousy was radiating off him but I really don't care. This is my moment with Tori and I'm not letting Moose ruin that.

This girl I was hugging is the love of my life, the girl who sent me sparks when we first met (AN. You'll see that in the 3 shots if you can give me 150 reviews), the girl who always turned me on in different ways, the girl who manage to be sarcastic with me, and the girl I will always love through the rest of my life.

**AN.**

**What do you think? They are friends again. Will Beck win her heart despite the fact Moose is still in the picture? **

**150 reviews for the 3 shots (The first time they met, Tori's POV: First day of high school, Beck's POV: First day of high school) **

**That was supposed to be the prequel but I decided to do 3 shots only. I will upload it when this story REACHES 150 REVIEWS.**

**The title will be: We are once best friends. **

**So reviews! **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**EDITED**

**If you see any mistakes, please inform me. Thank you**

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious **

**Beck's POV**

"What the hell is going on here?" An angry voice yelled that made us pull apart. I look for the source of the voice and notice a fuming Ryder and a confuse Cat in front of us with their brunette friend who's staring with no expression but a hint of curiosity was present in her eyes. I think her name is Tarnie? No wait, I think it's Trina.

Tori, being Tori, was oblivious to the anger present in Ryder's tone. She beamed happily, showing the rows of her perfect white teeth. "Beck and I are friends again!"

"WHAT?" Ryder and Cat yelled simultaneously. Tori nodded and Ryder began shaking his head.

"Well I'm happy for you." Cat hugged Tori, but a hint of doubtfulness was present in her tone. "Just don't let him hurt you again." She whispered and thought I didn't catch a word she said, but I pretended to ignore it.

"Come with me." Ryder gestured me to follow him. He was calmer than he was earlier but I can notice he is a little piss.

Ryder started to walk at the back of the cafeteria, faraway from everyone while I silently followed his trail. He stopped and turned to face me. I noticed that we are the only 2 here.

"Here's the deal Beck." Ryder said my name with such distaste and hatred. I guess he's mad at me for throwing Tori out of my life. "I don't know what your game is but I don't want you hurting Tori again. She's the little sister I never had and I don't want any sister of mine to get hurt. Got it?" He yelled the latter part which made me wince slightly.

I gulped and nodded. "I swear I won't hurt her anymore." He stared at my eyes hoping to find a hint of lie but he didn't. He let out a sigh before he averted his gaze to my face.

"Okay then." He started giving me small smile, which is a good sign. "Any friend of Tori is a friend of mine." He took my hand and gave it a firm shake. The simple gesture brought smile to my face.

We started heading back and the first thing I saw was Tori's beautiful face. She was seated beside Moose and beside an empty spot which I presume was reserved for me. Cat was seated directly across her between Trina and an empty spot which I guess was for Ryder.

"What did you guys talked about?" Tori asked when she saw me and Ryder heading towards them.

I shrugged uncaringly and took a sit beside her. Ryder did the same, only next to Cat. Tori was looking at us with questioning glances.

"Come on, let's eat." Ryder said as he wave to some waiters who was scattered around the place.

I ordered steak and pasta while Tori ordered roasted chicken, spaghetti, cake and ice cream. I almost laugh at the choice of her food, but I refrain myself not to.

We ate in complete silence, no one dared to start a conversation for the few minutes, and Sikowitz, our play director and acting teacher broke the silence when he approached us.

"Tori and Beck congratulations, you did great." Sikowitz said with a pat in the back. Tori was busy eating so she acknowledge him with a nod and I mumbled 'thanks'. Sikowitz turned to Moose. "You also did great Moose." Moose returned the compliment with a smile. He turned to Trina. "Trina, you're not really great so please try to practice." Trina's face turned disappointed while she took in Sikowitz's words but nodded anyway.

After the Sikowitz's encounter, they decided to talk like they do every day. Sometimes, I crack a smile or laugh with them because they were really hilarious. Tori pelted a chunk of her cake at Trina's shirt and Trina threw some lettuce at Tori. Both of them got carried away and started throwing food at each other. Trina pelted some of her food at me and Moose while Tori pelted some at Cat and Ryder. So now, our table is at war.

Tori kept pelting me some ketchup we found and I kept on throwing her some steak sauce. Trina pelted a vanilla ice cream on Cat's lip which cause Cat to yelp while all of us snickered, including her boyfriend.

"Want me to lick it off?" Ryder suggested as he wiggled his eyebrows playfully. Cat's eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly while we all watch the lovely couple.

Ryder licked Cat's lips. "Vanilla….." Ryder moaned while he continues to do whatever he was doing while all of us watched in amusement.

Cat pulled away and grabbed a cup of ice cold water and dumped it on Ryder's head which released a girlish screech from him. We laughed our asses off while he scowled at us. "Who is vanilla?" Cat yelled at soaking wet Ryder.

"The flavor of the ice cream?" Ryder said, sounding unsure while we all laughed silently. Cat's anger turned into guilt. Next thing I know, Cat was apologizing to Ryder and Ryder won't budge so Cat crashed her lips to his, which made him kiss her back.

I wish Tori and I can do that.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

"Tori I'll drive you home." Moose offered.

The after party is already finished and we are changed into fresh new clothes (good thing everybody brought extras) because our clothes are soaking wet and damped because of our previous food fight.

"No it's fine. Tori and I are neighbors so I'll drive her home. You can drive your sister now." I said in a calm manner, not letting my voice to snap. Moose's eyes narrowed at me while I remain my expression neutral. He glanced at Tori who nodded.

"Beck is right Moose, that way you can save gas." Tori suggested playfully and smiled lovingly at Moose. Moose nodded and Tori gave him a peck. "Goodnight."

I decided to ignore that throbbing feeling I felt when Tori's lips touched with Moose's. I led Tori to my hot ride, and her eyes lit up.

"Silver Lamborghini?" She smiled at my baby and I nodded. "Cool."

We rode in silence but it wasn't an awkward one, it was a relaxing one. A happy ride because the girl of my dreams is riding shotgun in my car.

Another minute passed and I can't take it anymore, I need to hear her voice. "What caused you to wear contacts?"

"What?" She looked confuse then something clicked inside her pretty head. "I'm not wearing any."

"What? I thought you have poor eyesight?"

"I did. But on the sophomore year, the doctor said I can lay off the glasses but I didn't want to so I fake my test results. The eyeglasses I was wearing was fake."

"Is that because what happened on the freshman year?" I couldn't help but feel guilty. I know she was hurt so she decided to hide her pretty eyes, and it's partially my fault. "Look, I'm really, really, really sorry-"I started to ramble but I was cut off by Tori.

"Let's just forget about that day? Okay?" She said with a reassuring smile. I nodded.

And I will just forget about that day.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX **

I parked my car on our driveway and we headed out. Tori reached the gates of their house which separates my house from theirs.

"Good night Beck." Tori whispered with a smile plastered on her face. She stifle out a yawn which made me chuckle.

"Thanks for giving our friendship another go." I said with a smile and she nodded. "Night Tori" She paid me one last smile before heading towards their front door. I watched her retreating figure until I heard the door slam shut softly.

And I know tonight, I'll be able to sleep properly.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**Tori's POV**

I looked inside the house and noticed all the lights are dimmed, meaning my parents are already asleep. I looked at my phone and noticed it was already late.

I guess that play and after party really took time huh?

I was already tired and I can't wait to climb in my bed and drift off to sweet slumber.

I dragged myself upstairs to my room and took a quick shower and changed into my nightshirt.

I lay to bed and stared at my ceiling. This day is one of the most wonderful days I'd ever had. While I hug Beck, I could feel his relaxing touch, while I stared into his brown eyes, all I could see is honesty. While I make some physical contact with him, I could feel sparks shooting through my body and it brings me pleasure.

And about that heated kiss, all I could think about is the feeling of Beck's lips in to mine, how he roamed his hands around my waist and how I wrapped my hands into his neck and how we prevented to moan because we are in a play.

_Beck's touch was such a turn on. _

I did not just think of that!

_Yeah you did. _The stupid thing I called subconscious reminded me.

I ignored her comment and I made my mind clouded with different thoughts. How awesome the play ended, and how I managed to pull off the lead. I wasn't really expecting to be that good. I was only a newbie. But it feels awesome.

_You just enjoyed the kiss. _

I didn't argue with her because some part inside me said I really enjoyed that kiss. Did Beck tend to have that effect on people? Is that why girls are craving for more?

The kiss Beck and I shared are nothing to the kiss Moose and I did. Sure they both kiss roughly and passionately, but Beck seems to be rougher yet at the same time, it was soft and gentle.

With a smile on my face, sleep drowns me.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**AN. **

**Hi guys. It might take me a long time to update the next chapter but please be patient. **

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**Tori's POV**

"Care for some tutoring?" I asked Beck while I entered their house.

It's been a week when Beck said sorry to me. To say our parents were shocked was an understatement. I can still remember their faces when we said we made up.

_Flashback (The night after the apologizing thing {this is Saturday because the play was in Friday})_

"Mom are we going to the Oliver's for dinner?" I asked mom as I saw her grabbing her phone from the kitchen stool.

Mom seems bewildered that I was asking her calmly and not yelling at her like an insane freak. "Yeah, why?"

I just smiled at her which made her more confuse. "Nothing mom." I happily jogged towards my room.

I quickly showered and change into a pair of turquoise top with a shorts that stops through my mid legs, but it's not slutty and it really don't show too much skin.

I entered the Oliver's residence following the trail of my parents. Mom and Dad seems confuse why I was smiling and not grimacing when I usually go here.

"Hi Aunt Trudy, hi Uncle Bryant" I beamed happily at Beck's parents. All the adults shared confuse looks and they both glanced at each other. Probably thinking: _'Why Tori is being happy today?' _

I ignored their looks and jogged towards Beck, who appears to be sitting at the edge of the table.

Beck noticed me and grinned at me. He stood up and messed up my hair while I swatted his arm playfully which earned an involuntary gasped from both moms. He ignored it and pinched my cheeks. "Hey cheekbones" Then the both dads released an involuntary gasped also.

"Who are you and what have you done to Tori and Beck?" My mom said, pointing accusingly to the both of us. Beck and me shrugged and sat our regular chairs, the one across from each other.

We ate dinner in an awkward silence; our parents kept glancing at each other and kept giving each other knowing looks.

"Alright spill." Dad said with a low and threatening tone while he eyed both Beck and me.

"What?" I said, playing innocent even though I know the reason already.

"Tori did you dumped Moose because of Beck? Because you know, you both shared a heated and passionate kiss at the play." Aunt Trudy asked in one breath. Beck choked the food he was eating while I do the same.

That is not the reason why I was acting like this.

The adults started to tensed while they both got us a drink. We started to drink but I could feel the eyes of our parents, eyeing us because of curiosity.

"No." I managed to choke out, after a few seconds of CHOKING.

"Then why are you staring with each other with loving eyes?" Aunt Trudy asked. I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks and I could see Beck has a faint blush on his cheeks also.

"We are already FRIENDS!" Beck shouted, putting an emphasis on the word 'Friends' but could feel he didn't want to say that word, I could feel he wanted to say a different word but refrain not to.

"Are you sure?" Uncle Bryant narrowed his eyes at us while Dad looks smug.

_Why Dad does look smug? _

"FOR THE LOVE OF PETE, YES!" We both shouted at the same time. Dad's face fell while Uncle Bryant let out a sigh of relief.

_Okay what the hell? _

_Flashback over_

Thinking about that scenario, it feels like my parents wanted us to be more than friends. And dad looks smug whenever they would think _that. _

I think something not right is going on with our parents.

"Yup" Beck answered. I took a sit right next to him while he pulled a biology and calculus book from his bag. He showed the two books and I pointed biology which means he needs to learn first.

I've been getting high marks on calculus lately, like a B. I'm still not smart enough for an A but a passing grade is fine to me. I also heard Beck was improving from F to C; clearly he needs to learn more.

2 hours of tutoring and we are done. I noticed Beck looks so nervous every time we study. His body will tense, his jaw will clench and unclench, and sometimes he will run his hands on his hair or scratch the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" I asked the moment I saw him raking his hands on his hair for the 20th time. "You seem nervous."

"The finals are on Monday." He let out a sigh and began explaining his point. "I'm not sure if I'm going to pass. What if I failed? And I'm repeating high school again?"

"Relax." I pat his back gently and his body seems to do what I told him to. "You're going to do great, so far you've been having passing grades on literature, biology and physics."

He let out a chuckle without any trace of humor. "I've been getting a C! Unlike you, you are getting a B on calculus."

"It's just because I have an amazing tutor." I joked which made him laugh and the tension lessen. "Trust me when I say you'll do great."

He nodded. "Wanna grab some snacks?" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully and I nodded eagerly.

We crept towards the hidden pantry Beck and I hid. We use to put our junk foods in there so our parents won't find out our eating habit.

"I can't believe you still have that secret pantry." I whispered excitedly as we continue to sneak towards the pantry.

"It's really useful." He shrugged as he led me there. I was bouncing excitedly on the thoughts of Pringles, especially cheese, gummy bears, chocolate candies and those delicious dips.

I was right when I got there. All our favorite snacks are inside. I quickly grabbed the cheese Pringles and Beck watched me with amusement. I grabbed some dips while Beck grabbed some candies.

Good thing our parents aren't home.

I opened my Pringles and took the melted cheese dip and dipped my Pringles to the delicious yellow thing we called melted cheese. I hungrily licked the cheese and swallowed the chip with a loud moan that made Beck chuckled.

He gazed at my food and tried stealing my Pringles, but I swatted his hands away from my food. "Mind your own chips and dip." I said with a glare while I continue to eat.

He pouted. "But those are my chips."

I smirked at him while I swallowed the chips. "Not anymore." He pouted once more.

We agreed to watch a movie. I suggested twilight and he said which I quoted 'STRICTLY NO VAMPIRES.' I suggested Walk to Remember and he said which I quoted _again _'NO CHICK FLICKS.' After some arguing of what movie we want to watch, we ended up watching John Tucker must die.

After watching the movie, I noticed it was pretty late, probably 11 already. "Can I crash at your place? You have a guestroom right?"

He nodded while I let out a yawn. "Come on" He gestured me to follow him to their spiral staircase. He led me to a white room which has a king size bed that is pushed to the wall. It has a small nightstand and a lampshade. The room is small compared to the other rooms in the house, but its okay for my liking.

I plopped to the bed and snuggled through the blankets. "Nigh Beck"

"Night Tori" He whispered as he closed the door softly.

**Beck's POV**

I tried to concentrate on sleeping but when the love of your life is sleeping on YOUR house, across your room it's really hard to do so. Believe me, I tried not thinking about Tori but every thoughts of mine drifted to Tori. For example:

When I think about school, it will land on my favorite subject, Calculus, which is the subject I'm tutoring TORI.

When I think about movies, I think about all actors and actresses, but their acting skills are nothing compared to TORI'S.

When I think about food, it will automatically go to ice cream, which leads me where Ryder was licking the vanilla ice cream off Cat's lips and how I wanted to do that with TORI.

I think I'm having too much Tori.

I snuggled to the duvet and tried to clear my mind. _Please let me sleep. _I practically begged.

It was already 12 and for some reason, my mind isn't cooperating with body. My body wants to sleep but my mind wants to stay awake. Because of 1 reason,

Tori

I let out a yawn before standing up and going to the culprit of the reason why I couldn't sleep. Quietly tiptoeing and closing my door with a soft thud, I opened the guestroom where Tori is sleeping peacefully. I gently opened the door and close it shut quietly, hoping not to wake up the sleeping angel.

She looks so peaceful, without a care in the world.

Her back was facing the wall, letting me see her beautiful sleeping face. She was snuggled on the blankets. She let out a small snore which made me laugh silently. I crept towards her and went on the covers with her. I felt her stir beside me but good thing she didn't wake up.

I draped my hands on her waist and pulled her carefully, not wanting to wake her up. She snored and snuggled her face on my chest.

I gently kissed her forehead and the simple gesture was enough to make my body on fire as sparks shot through my spine.

"I love you Tori." I whispered at her ear.

Then sleep drowns me.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**Tori's POV**

"YOU BETTER HAVE CLOTHES UNDER THERE!" was the wakeup call I received.

I groaned as I rubbed my eyes and opened it. I came face to face with a chest. I tried sitting up but a hand wrapped in my waist was preventing me to do so.

_Chest? Waist? What the hell? _

I noticed the person beside me starting to stir. I snapped my eyes to his head and noticed that the person beside me is Beck.

_Wait? How did he get here? _

Beck immediately flinched because of the voice of my dad, who happened to be our wake up call. As I looked at their faces, I also flinched. Both dad's are glaring at us with a mean eye that will make any wrestler crawl in a hole, which both moms are looking at us suspiciously.

"What is going on here?" Aunt Trudy said. Before I could answer, she cut me off. "Please tell me you at least used a condom. For Pete's sake Tori, you're still in high school."

My cheeks flushed red as I took in our position, his hands was draped in to my waist while I was nuzzled into his chest and we are both underneath the covers, only our heads wasn't. Our legs were tangled and I could feel his little friend.

"Tori and Beck, are you keeping something from us?" Mom said with a low and threatening tone as she gestured to our position.

"Beck and Tori, don't you think it's too young to do that?" Uncle Bryant glared at the both of us.

Beck immediately removed his hands from my waist and untangled our tangled legs. Some part of me screamed 'disappointed' because of the removal of his touch on my skin, but I ignored it as I faced my parents.

"Mom, dad, Aunty and Uncle nothing happened." I said to them while I removed the blanket which is laid on us. "See? We still have clothes."

"Fine" Aunt Trudy said with a huff. "Fix yourselves you two and be ready for lunch."

"And please, do it in separate rooms." Mom added before exiting the room with both dads on her trail.

Beck got up and walked towards the door. He reached the doorknob but before he could twist it and yanked the door open, my voice stopped him from doing so. "Why did you sleep her Beck?"

Beck turned to look at my confuse expression and he averted his gaze on my face and looked at the ground like it was the most special thing in the planet. "Iiiii.. uuuhhhh." He pathetically stuttered. I noticed a faint blush on Beck's cheeks.

_Why is he blushing? _

"Beck, Tori! Hurry up!" Mom said from downstairs.

"Gotta go Tori, bye." Beck practically scurried away from me.

_That was weird. _

**AN. **

**Update might take longer, please be patient. We are once best friends are posted already! **

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**Beck's POV**

I inhaled deeply as I tried to remember Tori's encouraging words about this stupid test. I can't believe that it's only 2 weeks before graduation; next week is the prom.

Graduation

I think Tori is running for honors and now, with her improved grade in calculus, it wouldn't even surprise me if she's the valedictorian herself. And that Robbie kid could be a salutatorian if he wants to.

Prom

That night where we could spend our time with our _dates. _That night that all seniors have been waiting for. That night that I could picture Tori spending with Moose and me watching them, with jealousy in my eyes.

Ignoring the pang of jealousy in my chest, I ignored my negative thoughts as I focused more on the physics paper that is currently sitting at my desk right now. As I stared at the question, I never have been nervous in my entire life.

This is like finding a needle in the sea of people, or maybe worse.

I scribbled down my answers, not knowing if they are correct though. My hand was shaking in every movement and my heart was beating rapidly.

'_Do this for Tori' _I constantly reminded myself every time I wanted to submit my unfinished paper. I let myself relax as I read the questions.

Minutes later, I found the test surprisingly easy even though some problems solving are difficult. After finishing this test, I took Literature next and for some reason, it wasn't hard as it used to be.

Tori had such influence in me.

I continued reading, thinking and answering. There are some questions which are hard but I still manage to think the answer. But a part of me is nervous about the test results.

I finished my test and noticed everyone kept glancing at me with a bored expression plastered on their faces. Then I realized at they are all waiting for me to finish. I stood up and gave the test papers to the teacher who happens to be glaring at me. Once I was done, almost everyone let out a sigh of relief which made me narrow my eyes at them and they all shut up.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**Tori's POV**

'I wonder how Beck is doing.' Is the thought that kept entering my mind as I looked in my calculus test paper. I, being nervous about this stupid test is an understatement.

This is the hardest test I ever imagine.

Equations kept floating on my head and its making my head spin.

Getting a scratch paper, I scribbled down my solution before writing my so called answer in the piece of paper that is a matter of death and life. If I failed, I won't be able to go to Yale.

After I was done with Calculus, I moved in to the next one and next one and tada! I was done! I noticed I was the first one to finish and the teacher beamed at me gratefully, and Mr. Anderson was outside the door, smirking at me. Probably thinking I'll fail this stupid test.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

I met up with Cat, Ryder, Trina, Moose and Beck for some afterschool trip to McDonalds. Yep, they accepted Beck on our group. Ryder seems hesitant at first, and he wasn't really totally buddy buddies with Beck, and I could notice him watching Beck suspiciously, but I know that will fade soon.

We started eating and that eating turned into a huge food fight. Whenever Beck is around, any meal would become a food fight, is it just coincidence or did Moose really want to bash Beck's face with a fry?

Ignoring my thoughts, I stared with Beck, amuse. He got those spaghetti wigs and he his shirt was soaking and damp, courtesy of Cat Valentine. French fries were sticking of his hair, mix together with the spaghetti and a stain of ketchup was found on his pants. I couldn't contain my laughter anymore so I laugh out loud, causing him to narrow his eyes at me.

"You think this is funny?" He gritted his teeth but his eyes shows amusement in them. Due to my laughing fit, I couldn't do anything but nod. Before I knew it, Beck grabbed a bottle of ketchup, squeezing it all over me, thus ending my laughing fit and causing me to glare while all my friends laugh at me.

"You are on!" I hissed at him as I threw my half eaten burger at his face.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

The whole fast food was having a large food fight, and the crews weren't really helping to stop it, some of them are throwing random foods at us and some of them are watching with amusement.

"What is going on here?!" A voice boomed and a man with his mid 40's emerged from one of the doors that say 'staffs only, do not enter'.

He went near our table and gave us questioning glances and glared at the whole fast food. He scrunched up his nose in disgust as he saw 'McDonalds'. I smirked and grabbed a bottle of coke and poured it all over him. It made him yelp and I looked down where the coke was flowing, and a saw a name tag with the word 'Manager' in it.

Needless to say, that's the story of how we got kicked out and banished from McDonalds.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

The following day, I wake up with a smile on my face. After we got kicked out, my friends started laughing about the situation we was in, but I was the only one who didn't found it laughable and hilarious, instead I found it quite embarrassing.

The nerd side of Tori never did that.

But they continue to force me to believe that situation was really amusing. After a matter of convincing, I finally realized that it was in fact, hilarious. And to think I caused that towards the manager made it even funnier. If I went back to the time and told the nerd Tori that she will be doing that in the future, the nerd me will probably send me to the mental institution.

Pulling away from my thoughts, I slipped off my bed and took a quick shower. After showering, I walked inside my closet and scanned the racks of clothes. Cat and I went shopping last Monday after school and let me tell you, DON'T EVER SHOP WITH CAT VALENTINE.

I pulled off some baby pink tee and faded jeans. I wore a brown combat boots and a cardigan matching with its color. Cat also taught me how to apply 'perfectly styled makeup and perfectly styled hair' she said and I quoted. I took my curling iron and decided to curl my hair. After curling it, I applied some lip gloss and eye liner.

I went downstairs to see my mom and Beck happily enjoying a conversion. They noticed me and turned to greet at me. "Ready to go?" Beck said as he stood up from his chair he was sitting on.

"One sec" I replied and went towards the fridge and grabbed a yogurt. I heard Beck holler which caused me to turn to him, with a yogurt and a spoon in hand.

"No eating at my baby." He narrowed his eyes at my yogurt and I just simply rolled my eyes.

"You want me to starve?" I whined and pouted, giving him my puppy dog eyes I know he can never resist it, considering he always falls for it when we were young.

"Fine" He said with a puff of annoyance, whilst I smirked inwardly. "Don't make any mess."

"Thank you!" I said with an overly cheery voice as I went to hug him. One the second my hands brushed on his skin, shots of sparks ignited to me which caused me to pull away.

Why that does happens whenever I brush my skin on his skin?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

Once I stepped inside the school, my breathing became rigid as I felt nervousness engulf me. Today, the results of the test will be posted.

Students were crowding at the bulletin board, where the test results are posted. I could feel my stomach twisted in too knots while I staggered my foot towards the bulletin board.

When I saw my name, my face turned horrific. What if I saw a lot of D's and F's? I will never be accepted to Yale! Gulping, I reminded myself to calm down.

I noticed my name was on the 3rd place, below Robbie Shapiro and the other smart kid. Yep, they are smarter than me.

_Calculus= A (95.43%)_

_Physics= A (__94.2%__)_

_Trigonometry= A (__93%__)_

_Statistics= A (__94.7%__)_

_Chemistry= A (__94.23%__)_

_Biology= A (__94%__)_

_Literature= A (__93.75%__)_

_Algebra= A (__92.43%__)_

_History= A (__93%__)_

_Overall average=93.86%_

When I saw my average, I literally jump because of the joy was swelling inside of me. I have all A's and my highest result is calculus, the subject I dreaded. If Mr. Anderson saw my score, I'm sure he'll pass out.

I will be able to go to Yale!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

**Beck's POV**

Seeing Tori's name on the top 3 made pride swell inside of me, sure it wasn't my grade but I couldn't help it. She receive all A's. And to top it off, Calculus was her highest grade, much higher than mine which is 94 flat. My average is 90% (thanks to Tori's tutoring) and I have 2 B+'s which is enough for me.

"Congratulations!" I said to Tori as she smiled proudly at me. I pulled her into a hug, ignoring the sparks ignited through my body. She nuzzled on my chest, giving me the soothing warmth of her embrace. I inhaled her scent and breathe it in, like they say, inhale the good things and breathe out the bad things.

"Thanks." She squealed right through my embrace as I kissed her forehead. I noticed her stiffen but relax in a second. The feeling of my lips pressed in her skin was enough to make my body go frenzy and wild.

I could feel jealousy radiating off from someone, and it didn't go unrecognized when I saw Moose glaring at me, his jaw was clenched and he was gripping on a piece of paper, enough to tear it apart.

**AN.**

**That concludes chapter 23!**

**3 reasons why I took so long: **

**First of all, I didn't have any internet connection. 2****nd****, for however reason, I found it hard writing the first part of this chapter. And 3****rd****, I was focusing on my stories in wattpad. (Sorry people)**

**Another thing, remember when I said that this story is about 5 or 6 chapters left a couple of chapters ago? Well forget about that cause I decided to add another conflict that will make this story a little longer than planned. Maybe 30+ chapters will be present in this story after I am finished writing it. **

**And remember the new story I was pumped in writing after I finished this? I decided to change the plot of the story and summon it to title change and summary change. **

**New title will be: The heartbreaking game**

**Summary will be: Beck is a player, a heartless heartbreaker. After he was done with his recent target, Jade West. He moved onto the next one, the new hot girl, Tori Vega. What he doesn't know is that Tori was hired by Jade to break his heart. Will Tori break his heart or will Beck break her heart first before she did? Or will they fall in love with each other and forget the heartbreaking game they started? **

**REVIEWS PEOPLE**

**I don't know when is the next update will be but please be patient and don't ever think I left this story**

**Please also check out my stories in wattpad. Search my username: xxpurplebluexx**

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious **

**Tori's POV**

"You wanna hang out?" Beck asked me once he saw me sitting on the couch and doing absolutely nothing. I eagerly nodded and he grinned at me. He plopped down next to me before asking. "Wanna watch a movie?"

I stifle out a small yawn before nodding. "You choose while I get the snacks." I pointed the shelves with blu rays while I abruptly stood up. I saw him scan the dvds before I left and went to the kitchen.

Scanning the pantries, I picked up cheese Pringles, Doritos, lays, popcorn and nachos. I put the popcorn in the microwave and I waited for it to be ready. While waiting, my phone beeped signaling I receive a text.

_From Moose: Wanna go out 2nite? _

I began to think. _Hang out with my boyfriend and ditch Beck _(cause I really don't know if I'm going to call him best friend yet) _or ditch moose and hang out with Beck. _

'_The latter part seems more interesting.' _My subconscious told me and some part of me agreed. So I texted him back.

_Sorry. I'm hanging out with Beck, maybe next time? _

The microwave created some beeping sounds, signaling the popcorn was done, I took it and removed the bag and placed the popcorn on a bowl. I also decided to get 2 cans of Dr. Pepper.

I saw Beck smirking once I reached the living room. I placed the tray of food on the glass table. Beck was still smirking at me. _What is he smirking about? _I raised my eyebrow at him, questioning him what the hell is he smirking for. His smirk got wider when he showed me the dvd.

My face became horrified while I look at the dvd Beck was holding. All I could think about was

_Hell NO!_

"You've gotta be kidding me." I let out a humorless laugh whilst he shook his head stubbornly, the smirk never leaving his face. "Choose another."

"Nuh uh" He argued, _prick. _"You said I could choose so we are going to watch this." He said with a devilish glint on his eyes. I gulped and huffed and muttered 'fine' before crossing my arms and sat on the couch stubbornly. I heard him chuckle while he put on the dvd.

The movie started and I would shriek every time I would see Annabelle's stupid doll face. You guess what we are watching right? Of course, the famous the conjuring, some people says it's not really scary, but I found every horror movie scary.

"Let's play a game." Beck whispered in my ear which said shivers down through my spine. I gulped on how husky his voice sounded. And also, he said this at the time the hide and clap started. "On how many screams will little Tori release tonight."

I ignored him and decided to pay more attention to the movie. I could see from my peripheral vision that he wasn't watching the movie; instead he was looking at me with an unreadable expression plastered in his face. Which I wasn't really sure, because every time he gives me that expression, I couldn't comprehend on what's going on in his tiny head, I mean nobody gave me that expression, not even Moose.

Every time something hideous comes out, I would scream, and clutch on Beck's arm like my life depended on it. Once my hand connected to his, sparks would flew instantly, but seeing I'm really terrified, I ignored the uncertain feeling.

Beck released a deep chuckle once I clutched on his arm again. I found his chuckle, very sexy and…..

_Woah, woah, woah! What am I thinking? _

Ignoring my previous thoughts, I glared at him which made him _chuckle again. _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Moose's POV (AN. He can have one too, you know ;)) **

_From Tori: Sorry, I'm hanging out with Beck, maybe next time? _

I didn't bother to reply as I stood up and went to the living room. I plopped on the couch and immediately grunted. Trina must've heard me because she emerged from the kitchen carrying a bowl of fries and looking at me worriedly.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked while she popped a fry in her mouth. "I thought you were asking Tori out."

"I did." I said through gritted teeth. "But she declined and decided to hang out with Beck."

"You know, tomorrow we are supposed to be going back to Canada." Trina said, and I don't why the sudden change of subject but I decided to go along with it.

"Yeah so?" I said with my bored tone. Trina rolled her eyes at me.

"You can finally see Tara!" She blurted out.

_Tara. _

"I don't want to see her." I gritted my teeth once more.

"And you shouldn't be dating a girl if you haven't moved on from your ex." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"I already moved on from Tara!" I yelled, too fast for my liking. Am I convincing Trina or myself?

"Really?" She raised a brow at me. "I bet every time you kiss Tori, Tara's name will pop into your mind. Tori Tara, see sounds the same right?"

I slump my shoulders as I processed what she was saying to me. Trina was right. Every time I am with Tori, all I could think about is Tara. How is she? Did she miss me?

Tara and Tori are alike. Both have brunette hair (although Tori's hair is lighter) but Tara's skin is paler than Tori's. Even their names have same consonants. They both have same personality but that was until Tara changed that made me break up with her.

"Think about this Moose" Trina scolded, at the times like this, I would normally roll my eyes, but seeing she has a point, I didn't bother. "You are using Tori as a rebound and you're ruining 2 people!"

"2 people?"

"Don't you see how Beck looks at Tori? Beck likes Tori! I'm sure everyone sees it besides Tori because you're in the picture! Tori is a loyal person and I bet she wouldn't think about other guys because she has a boyfriend so that prevents her from developing feelings for Beck!" She yelled at me.

"What should I do?" The vulnerability in my tone didn't go unrecognized.

"Move back to Canada, talk to Tara and work things out." Sometimes I wonder if Trina is a psychologist sometimes.

Maybe she's right, I'm ruining both Tori and Beck because of my unrequited love for Tara. And maybe I should let Tori to be happy with Beck.

**AN.**

**How do you think of Moose in this chapter? Any hatred or love for him? Review below!**

**And what he said to Tori in chapter 17 is true. And Tara is the girl in the karaoke dokie. **

**To understand Moose and Tara's relationship:**

**Tara is a nerd and a loner, just like Trina. What Moose wanted is to change a girl and let her come out from her shell, and he did that to Tara (and Tori) and they decided to date. Moose love Tara so much. But then a new girl named Haley (check chapter 13) moved into Canada and befriended Tara to turn her into a bitch. Tara completely changed and Moose broke up with her and moved to LA and used Tori as a rebound. **

**If I do a spinoff about Moose and Tara, will you read it? **

**BTW guys, my username in wattpad is also xxpurplebluexx**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

**Tori's POV**

Today is Sunday, and for some reason, Moose wanted to meet up with me tonight at KFC, he said he wanted to talk about 'us'.

What does 'us' means? It certainly didn't mean wedding bells, right?

Damn me for being clueless. It's my first relationship alright!

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I looked at my reflection at my mirror. My hair was a mess, seriously, all I needed are birds and my head will be a _bird's nest. _ My clothes are wrinkled and I probably looks like I just walked out from a horror movie, without any blood stains on my shirt of course.

Deciding to take a long, relaxing shower before I go, I pulled some washcloth and removed all the clothing (please do not place this in your mind, sincerely, Tori) and covered myself with a white towel. I entered the bathroom and opened the shower. I put the washcloth in one of the stools and enjoyed my time in my shower.

When I was done, I wrapped the washcloth on my body. I went out of the bathroom and went through my dresser. I dressed myself in a nice red tee and skinny jeans and paired it with my brown boots.

Combing my hair, I decided to let it fall into my natural curls. I put on some lip gloss and sprayed myself with a minimal amount of cologne. After one last glance on the mirror, I was ready.

I grabbed my purse and headed through my door, making sure no appliances are plug that may cause any hazards. I sprinted towards the stairs and saw my mom whipping up some dinner, for the Vega's and Oliver's and dad was busy reading some magazine. I cleared my throat, causing them both to look at my direction.

My dad's eyes traveled from my face, and then through my body. Are you supposed to be creep out when your dad is checking you out? But seeing he wasn't giving me looks of lust, instead he was giving me a look of curiosity. "Why are you dress?" He said, more like ordered me to answer him.

"Mom, dad I won't be able to join dinner. I'm going to meet up with Moose tonight." I said to them, my mom squealed and my dad nodded.

"Good look honey." My mom said as she removed the extra plate on the dining table. I nodded before running through the door, but I didn't mishear that she yelled. "Use protection."

My cheeks probably turned red.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Moose told me to meet up with him at 7, but seeing I was 5 minutes early, I thought he wasn't here yet, but I was wrong when I saw him on the corner of the KFC, far away from everyone.

"Hey" I went to Moose's table and sat across me. He smiled at me timidly, he was fidgeting in fingers, as if he was nervous about something. He let out a sigh and opened his mouth, no words escaped from his mouth, he closes it. He sighs once more, opens his mouth, no words came out, and he closes it again. Same process was repeated several times.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, seeing his disgruntled face. He sighed again and opens his mouth, before he could close it again. "Spill it out!" I ordered, causing a few heads to turn into our direction, they gave me weird looks and I gave a weird look on my own.

He placed his hands on his hair, running his fingers on his dishelmed hair, making it messier. "I think we need to break up."

I didn't know what to say. Am I going to scream? My heart didn't shatter like I thought it would, probably because I have no feelings for him. After a few seconds of silence, I decided to speak up. "Why?" My voice was steady and calm. Moose seems taken aback but regain his composition in a matter of milliseconds.

"It's not you, it's me." Moose replied and I narrowed my eyes. I heard that a couple of times! Couldn't he give me a better explanation? Seeing my face, he continued. "It's just because I know I'm not the right person for you."

He wasn't telling me something, but I let it pass.

"I think you like someone but you're too dense to admit it."

_Do I like someone? _

"Who? And why do you think so?"

"I think you like Beck, well everyone does." He admitted while I gaped at him. _Everyone thinks I have some romantic feelings for Beck? _"I think Beck likes you too, but he couldn't be with you because I'm in the picture."

"Beck and I are friends, I'm sure we don't have any feelings for each other." I don't know but when I said this, my heart ached, and some part of me hoped that the thing Moose is saying is somehow true.

"Really Tori?" He said with a mocking tone. "Everyone sees how Beck looks at you, and you look at him in the same way. When you both made up, I'm sure Beck enjoyed your presence in his arms. When you are with Beck, it seems you are the happiest person alive, and so is Beck."

I kept silent because some part of me wanted this to come true.

"I saw you were so happy with Beck, and that happiness is not what I can give to you." He whispered the latter part. "I'm going back to Canada tomorrow, and I hope that when I left, you will make a relationship with Beck."

As I processed the things he was saying to me, he was right. I did feel something whenever I was with Beck. I love the comfort of his hugs, the simple things he is doing to be my best friend again.

_Could it really be true? Am I falling for Beck? _

"Good bye Tori." He stood up and gave me one last hug, the hug was nothing to the hugs Beck gave me. "I loved you, and take care." He gave me a smile, a sad smile and wave one last goodbye.

When he was gone, I whispered to thin air. "Thank you Moose for letting me realize my feelings."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Beck's POV**

I was excited when I was walking to the Vega's household, but my excitement was killed when aunt Holly told me that Tori wasn't home, instead she was at KFC with Moose.

My heart ached, thinking about the possibilities of what they are doing. Eating? Laughing? Kissing? A pang of sadness rushed through me as I imagined the latter part.

I ate dinner in complete silence. I didn't utter a word, only when I was spoken too. I also nodded numerous times, but beside that, I kept quiet. When dinner was done, I politely excused myself and headed to the garden where Tori and I use to play when we are kids.

Sitting on the swing, I felt my phone vibrated. I took my phone from my pocket and I saw Tori's name flashing on the screen. I immediately pressed answer and put the phone in my ear.

"Hello" I spoke, only to receive a sneeze in return.

"Pick me up at the park." Her voice was muffled and hushed. I didn't bother asking what's wrong. I simply said 'okay' and took my keys.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Reaching the park, I saw Tori seating in one of the bench, she appears to be in deep thought and she was in a trance. I made my way to her and sat beside her. She noticed my presence and gave me a smile. Trails of tears where visible in her beautiful face and I couldn't help but wonder.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concern lifting from my tone. She closed the distance between us and engulfed me with a hug. I hug her back, feeling complete with her in my arms. She continues to sob and I rubbed her back soothingly. "Don't cry"

"Moose broke up with me." She answered with a small sneeze that I find cute.

Hearing her words, I couldn't help but feel happy and annoyed at the same time. Happy because he is finally out of the picture and I could woo Tori through my love, annoyed because he have the guts to break her heart, which I didn't find very entertaining at all. If I ever saw him, I'll be breaking every bone in his body.

"You really love him to cry for him." I whispered, ignoring the pang of sadness in my heart.

"No" She replied calmly. "I cried because I just realized that the person I love won't love me back." She whispered and continues to sneeze.

Tori love someone? There is a bigger competition than Moose?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Tori's POV**

After my conversation with Moose, I went to the park. I like the park, how the breeze calms me and how the scenery comforts me. Noticing I was alone, I sat on the bench.

I couldn't help but think about the things Moose said. Maybe, just maybe, I like Beck. But will he reciprocate those feelings I have for him? Probably not, sure we are friends now but that doesn't mean we can work out as a couple right?

After thinking of the possibilities that Beck has some sort of feelings for me, I came up with nothing. Maybe he likes me as a friend, not a girlfriend. There are other pretty girls that Beck will like and I am not in the list of those.

After accepting the cold harsh reality that the chance of Beck reciprocating all my feelings for him, I let the tears fall. I cried, thinking how hard it is to enter the friend zone. I cried, thinking how pathetic I am to fall for my best friend.

Did I like Beck before? Is that the reason why I didn't feel anything every time I'm with Moose?

Thinking I had enough, I whipped my phone to call Beck. On the first ring, he answered immediately.

"Hello" He spoke, only to receive a sneeze in return.

"Pick me up at the park." My voice was muffled and hushed. He just said okay before he hung up.

A few minutes have passed before I saw a familiar silver Lamborghini, Beck's car. He spotted me and approached me. He sat beside me and he was looking at me with concern in his eyes.

Because I am his friend

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern lifting from his tone. I closed the distance between us and I hugged him. Sparks shot through my body but I didn't pay any attention. Right now, I feel happy to be in his arms. It was only a matter of seconds before I hear him speak again. "Don't cry"

"Moose broke up with me." I replied with a sneeze.

"You really love him to cry for him." He whispered, looking at my tear strained face and to think I believe to see pain in his eyes.

"No" I replied calmly. "I cried because I just realized that the person I love won't love me back." I blink the tears threatening to fall. I noticed him stiffen. "Please take me home."

I think being close with Beck isn't helping me, I think I'm just falling harder for him.

**AN. **

**This is the chapter I've been waiting to write! Tori finally realized her feelings! What do you think? Place a review below. **

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

**Tori's POV**

I plopped on the couch, with Beck beside me. I leaned closer to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist as he closed the distance between us. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He cup my cheek whilst he was looking at me with love and adoration. Before I could process anything,

He crashed his lips on mine.

I kissed him back the moment his lips landed on mine. Our kiss was full of passion, full of love, and maybe a teeny tiny bit of lust. We started our battle for dominance, and to stay on my good side, he let me win.

"Beck" I heard a voice that belongs to me. It was supposed to come out like a warning, so that this won't lead us to anything that parents' are doing, but it came out as a stupid moan.

"Tori" He moaned out. I mentally purred from how husky and sexy his voice sounds. My named rolled out perfectly from his tongue. I couldn't be happier. "I love you." Remember I said I couldn't be happier? Delete that, this time, I felt fireworks exploded.

Before I could reply 'I love you too', I felt my mind tugging me back to reality. The sound of Beck's moaning out my name was replaced by the horrid sound of my ringing alarm clock.

It was only a dream.

I suddenly stood up and to say I was feeling disappointed is an understatement. I immediately nibbled my lip. I let out a deep breath as went to my bathroom to take a quick shower.

After I was done, I put on some red tee and skinny jeans. I decided not to use make up today. I grabbed my brush and gently combed my silky hair. I smiled at my reflection, but it didn't reach my eyes.

Because I knew that dream of me and Beck kissing won't turn into reality. Sure, we kissed at the play but we are not Beck and Tori at the moment, because we are portraying a character from a play.

Ignoring the pang of sadness inside of me, I dashed through my way downstairs, only to see Beck nibbling some sandwich.

"Hey" I made my way towards him and grabbed some yogurt. He noticed me and grinned at me, but I couldn't help but notice a faint red on his cheeks.

Beck is blushing?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Beck's POV**

I wish I didn't wake up today. I wish I could stay, cuddled with my bed, dreaming about Tori and having the hottest make out session dream I've ever had.

Well maybe it was the only dream make out session I had, but that still didn't stop me from thinking Tori was the greatest kisser. The way she moaned out my name, and the way I moaned her name, I knew I had an effect on her and I knew she had an effect on me.

But sadly, every dream ends and you wake up in a cold reality, and that cold reality is Tori never reciprocating my feelings.

Currently, I was inside Tori's house. Being near her makes butterflies fluttered on my stomach and being near her also made my mouth twitch into a smile. I'm nibbling some sandwich and waiting for her to be finish in her morning routine.

"Hey" I heard a voice, and I turned to grin at Tori. Like always, she was beautiful. Her hair was curled neatly and no sign of make up in her flawless face, not like she need any of those. She picked some yogurt and sat beside me.

We ate in silence, not awkward silence, but comfortable silence. Just being with her a same room makes me happy. But I'm not really contented, because I want her in my arms, I want her lips to touch mine and I want her to call me boyfriend. But seeing being a best friend is the closest thing I got, I will accept it. No matter how hard it seems to be.

"Ready to go?" I asked her once I saw her finish her yogurt and dumped it to the trash bin. She nodded and we left their house. I wish I could hold her hand, but seeing that would be creepy and not the right thing to do right now, I didn't.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Tori's POV**

Once I reached school, I was tackled by a bone crushing hug. Please tell Trina that she'll hospitalize me if I broke any bones, because I think I may not be able to speak right now since my oxygen was being taken away from me.

"Tori I'm so sorry." She whispered and it wouldn't take a genius to find out what he was talking about.

"Why are you here?" I asked politely as I could. "Moose left, didn't you come with him?"

"No" She replied. "I decided to stay until graduation."

I could feel the outskirts of my mouth were starting to twitch up. "That's great!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Stories about our breakup are spreading faster, faster before you can say Czechoslovakia. Guys are hitting on me, because as they put it, 'I'm available' and the guy I wanted to pay attention to me because I'm single is currently busy being my friend at the moment.

My phone beeped and I immediately searched through my pocket to find it. 'Wanna go out?' to my dismay, it was not an important person.

I immediately grunted, that was the 30th text right now. If I don't receive texts, I receive love letters inserted in my locker, or random guys walking towards me and asking me out, after looking at my ass.

I swear, how the hell did they have my number?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Beck's POV**

I tried to control the urge of punching all the guys' faces that looked on Tori's ass. The news about their breakup spread faster than I thought it would, and they took it as a chance to ask her out. Jealousy was building inside of me, and thank god Tori declined all of them.

If she declined all the male population in our school, could the guy she loves belong to other school? Maybe the briarwood because guys there are handsome. Again, my blood boiled, but I shouldn't acting like a possessive boyfriend, because she's not mine to begin with.

School went so fast, and Tori grunting every time she opens her locker and every time her phone beeps. Lots of guys asked Tori is she wanted a ride, but she said I'm giving her one, so that caused the whole male population to hate me.

I think my popularity lessened.

"I hate this day!" She grumbled and I chuckled at her. She looks cute when she's irritated. "Don't laugh at me!" She hissed and I stopped. "Men are so horny! How did they even have my number? Ugh!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"It's so great that you two are back to being friends." Mom smiled gratefully at Tori and me. Tori giggled and I couldn't help but think that it was music to my ears. "Now that you have a lady friend, maybe you should ask her for advice."

"Advice?" I said, looking and feeling confuse. Advice for what?

"Remember when you told us that you wanna woo someone into your love? Maybe Tori can help you with that." Uh-oh. I remembered that, that was the night after I punched Moose and Tori was that person I was talking about.

"Really, what does she looks like?" She asked, sounding excited. I was irritated because of her tone, I want her to be jealous damn it!

'_Think about the opposite of Tori' _I chanted inside my head. "She had pale skin, she was kinda short but cute, she has long dirty blonde hair and she has deep blue eyes." Lie

"She sounds pretty" She chirped and I wish I could be as happy as her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Tori's POV**

"It's so great that you two are back to being friends." Aunt Trudy smiled gratefully at me and Beck. I giggled at her. "Now that you have a lady friend, maybe you should ask her for advice."

"Advice?" Beck said, looking confuse.

"Remember when you told us that you wanna woo someone into your love? Maybe Tori can help you with that." With that, I felt my heart sank and pain engulf me. I felt I was stabbed a million times but I faked a smile.

"Really, what does she looks like?" I asked, sounding excited, the truth is, it was breaking me to hear him say that he likes someone.

"She had pale skin, she was kinda short but cute, she has long dirty blonde hair and she has deep blue eyes." He said confidently. Fake smile again

"She sounds pretty" I chirped and I wish I could be as happy as him.

Maybe I really don't have a chance with him after all.

**AN. **

**Did I fool you on the first part? What do you think? Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. This month is killing me. First, I failed math (first time I failed in my entire life) and I lost my wallet last Thursday and test is coming up this week, and I need to study for math so that my allowance will stay at its rightful amount. **

**Reviews please! **

**I'll update as soon as I can :) **

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Dan, therefore I don't own victorious**

**Beck's POV**

School went by in a matter of seconds, before we knew it, it was already dismissal time. Today, I plan on hanging out with Evan, because he says, which I quoted 'you keep hanging out with that Vega chick and maybe you'll wake up being another Vega chick'.

I told Tori that I couldn't bring her home, disappointment crosses her perfect features but she nodded nevertheless. I too was a little disappointed I won't drive her today but I guess some bro time wouldn't hurt.

The drive to Evan was in my silver Lamborghini. Stupid prick didn't bring a car. He says that the gas prices where high this month.

Once we got home, we decided to watch some movies like Men in Black and other chizz like that. (AN. Sorry! I'm a girl with no guy friends, IDK what guys do during their bro time). During that time I've been utterly quiet. I kept thinking who was the guy Tori likes, no scratch that, Tori loves.

Sadness rushed through me and I think it is noticeable because Evan asked. "Beck are you okay? You seem off lately."

I decided to answer his question. Evan is like Dr. Phil, so maybe he could give me some great advice after all he is the one who told me to befriend Tori again. "Well, I like this girl but she doesn't like me back." Replace the like with love, would yah?

"By girl, you mean Tori?" He raised his eyebrows whilst I gaped at him.

"How did you know?"

"It's easy. By the way you look at her, it's easy to see that you like her. I think the whole school sees it except for her." I slumped my shoulders in defeat. Am I that obvious? Is Tori that dense?

"Of course she won't see it." I let out a defeated sigh. "She likes someone else." I whispered the last part but I'm pretty sure he heard it.

"Are you sure that someone isn't you?" He asked and I couldn't help but stare weirdly at him. Can Tori like me back?

Nah, I'm, probably hallucinating.

"I'm getting drinks, want some?" He offered.

"Do you have some vodka?" The drink rolled off from my tongue before I could think my answer.

"Don't you think it is a little wrong to drink on school nights?" He asked like a parent talking to a child.

"Please, I really needed it!" I begged. Damn, I sound like a drunken retard right now.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Moreeeeeee…" I slurred as I slumped my finished glass of vodka. I don't know what's happening. I just knew that I kept on drinking and my vision is becoming blurry.

"Stop Beck, you had too much." A voice said which I didn't recognize. A blurry face grabbed the bottle of vodka from my reached and I let out a scream.

"NO!" I shrieked and I heard a long deep sigh. "I need more!"

"That's it. I'm bringing you home. No more drinks. 10 shots are enough." (AN.I really don't know how many shots of vodka takes a guy to get drunk, but I drunk 5 shots and still, I'm not drunk so I settle for 10) A frustrated voice said and I felt my body being dragged away.

"Are we going to see rori?" I slurred once more.

"Yes, we are seeing Tori." He said, still frustrated. Why is the voice frustrated?

I have no idea.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Evan's POV **

Beck is heavier than a whale! No scratch that, a whale would be insulted.

The guy is a love struck puppy. He told me everything, even the blonde girl that he thought about when Tori asked him what his crush looks like. He told me how he felt, of course at that time, he was drunk.

Here I am, driving Beck's car towards their house. His parents would be pissed, I'm sure of it. Beck was at the back seat and I'm sure he passed out, but maybe I'm not sure that he passed out completely, because he kept on moaning Tori's name.

"Toriiiiiiiiiiii." He moaned. See?

A phone beeped signaling Beck has a text. Good thing I grabbed his cell phone before we left.

'_from: Tori_

_Hey Beck, r parents aren't home so u cn sty my hauz! –Tori'_

I grinned at the text. So that means Beck won't be yelled at because of his poor state. But also, that means Tori would be piss at him.

The two of them look cute together. Tori is aggressive and sarcastic and Beck is the same. Both of them will not be a normal couple like Ryder and Cat, but I'm sure that both of them will work out.

All I gotta do is to make them admit they like each other.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Tori's POV**

_To: Beck_

_Hey Beck, r parents aren't home so u cn sty my hauz! –Tori'_

It's already 9 and I can't help but worry about Beck. I knew he is at Evan's but it's getting late for godsake. We have school tomorrow!

The doorbell rang and standing outside the door is the last person I didn't expect to see. Evan was standing there, with Beck slung on his shoulders.

"What the hell happened to him?" Worry and a mix of anger was present in my tone. "Why does he look like shit?"

"He drank."

"Thank you for that answer, captain obvious." I muttered sarcastically. I showed him to the couch and he dropped Beck and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Evan." I muttered, enough for him to hear. He nodded and left.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

I sat beside drunk Beck and he began to stir. I patted his back and I heard him moan. "Rori." Maybe that's the name of the girl she likes, and her name sounded like 'Tori.'

"Rori…." He moaned once more and decided to sit up.

He sat up and now he was facing me. He cupped my cheek and I could feel tingles of electricity shooting through my body. I mentally shivered. I could feel him scooting near me and closing the distance between us. I love it when his body is close to mine.

"I love you." I was taken aback and he closed his eyes and leaned to kiss me. As I inhaled his breath intoxicated by alcohol, I gently pushed him away, which resulted with him stumbling onto the ground/

I realized that Beck is drunk, and he is not seeing me as 'Tori' at this particular moment, he mistook me from the girl he has is eyes on, Rori, the blonde girl that Beck likes.

I've never felt so troubled in my entire life.

**AN. **

**I promise you it will get better! What do you think of Evan? Isn't he a great guy? Please check out The heartbreaking game, it is already posted!**

**Please also check out Victorious one-shots wherein you can ask me to write any one shots you want! **

**REVIEWS PLEASE (pouty face) **

**If you have wattpad accounts, you can chat with me there: xxpurplebluexx (I don't bite)**

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**Tori's POV**

It's already Friday and tomorrow is PROM! If you are wondering who my date is, well I don't have one. All my friends have dates; Cat is going with Ryder, obviously. Trina's boyfriend Shawn will be going here by tomorrow to escort Trina and Beck, maybe he'll bring Rori.

This week is the most painful week of my life. Guys kept bugging me to be their dates, because: 1. No one dared to ask Cat because of Ryder. 2. Trina said she already had a date and 3. Jade West is too intimidating for them, so all the guys who don't have a date kept on bugging me. It's really annoying because the person I wanted to ask me didn't.

Currently, I am here at Beck's house waiting for our friends because we'll go shopping. Tomorrow is the prom and we'll shop today, we are always early, aren't we? Not.

"Who's your date?" I suddenly blurted out; causing Beck to look at me with hurt in his eyes, but it was quickly gone after a few seconds.

"No one" He mumbled. "If I ask her she will probably say no because she likes someone else." I wanted to ask him if he was talking about Rori, but seeing he was drunk that night and probably doesn't remember he moaned her name, I let it pass. "What about you?"

"I turned down all of them. The guy I wanted to ask me out didn't." I smiled sadly.

"It's his loss." He smiled at me and I forced out a smile. _Will you still say that if you found out I like you? _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Alright!" Cat said, more like demanded. "Girls and Guys split up, we'll meet you later at the food court." She linked her arms with me and Trina.

"Why can't we join you girls?" We stopped and turned to see a pouting Ryder. Cat rolled her eyes at the 3 boys who happen to be pouting. If you are wondering who is the 3rd boy: it's Shawn. He surprised Trina by going here early.

"Coz we don't need you guys seeing our prom dress." Cat replied. The boys where still pouting and us girls, smirked.

"Bye Shawn, nice meeting you." I smiled at him and he returned with the same gesture.

"Moose is right, you and Tara have a lot of things in common. Nice meeting you too Tori."

'Who is Tara?' I mouthed to Trina and I can feel her body stiffen. She mouthed 'No one' and I shrugged it off.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It's been an hour and Trina and Cat already picked their dress. Trina's dress is a peach cocktail dress that stops below her knees. Cat's dress is a long asymmetrical pink dress with riffles. They also picked some high heels, Cat has red high heels while Trina has a matching peach high heels.

So far, none of this dresses impressed me.

"What about this?" Cat said, shoving a red dress in my face. I stared at the dress and my face scrunched up at the sight of it. I think it is too tight and too short. I shook my head and Cat groaned in frustration.

"This?" Trina said, with hope lacing on his tone. She showed me a silver dress with too much glitters on it. Again, I declined it.

After a few minutes of dresses, I came across with a white dress. It has no sleeves and it was impressive! It is basically a gown and not a dress, but I think I like it. I showed it to Cat and Trina and they both nodded at my choice of dress.

I quickly went to the dressing room and slipped on the dress. I twirled and looked at my reflection on the mirror. I smiled lovingly. The dress fits me perfectly, letting people see my curves. It reaches the ground and it has some riffles on the bottom, I love this dress.

"Can we see it?" Cat said excitedly. I went outside the dressing room and saw them gape at me. They look at me and smiled. "You look perfect!" Cat commented, clapping her hands.

"All you need is a necklace!" Trina said as she looked at the empty spot on my neck. I nodded and went to the dressing room to change my clothes again.

After changing, I paid the dress which cost almost $500. Remind me to check the price tag before buying. They dragged me towards the jewelry shop and I bought a silver necklace that looks good on my dress. I also bought silver heels that matches my necklace.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Beck's POV**

"I couldn't wait to see them in their dresses." Ryder said with a dreamy sigh and Shawn and I nodded in agreement.

What does Tori's dress look like?

We started looking around for suits. Ryder took a white suit with a black tie and Shawn took beige suit and I took a black suit with black tie. Then we paid for the suits. It only took us 30 minutes to shop.

Boys are boys

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

We went to the food court to wait for the girls. We talked with Shawn and become buddies with him. But what struck me most was his next question.

"Do you like Tori?" He asked and lemme tell you, if I'm drinking something right now, I would probably spit it in his face. He saw my mouth slightly parted and my eyes are wide as saucers, he and Ryder smirked.

"Is that a yes?" Ryder asked, lifting a brow. So far, only Evan knew about my feelings for Tori, are they trustworthy enough to know?

"Silence means yes." Even though he is taunting me, I didn't speak. My mind is not cooperating with me. Their smirks got wider.

"It's useless, she doesn't like back." I mumbled once I regain my composure. Ryder and Shawn smiled at me.

"If you love someone, tell them how you feel. Don't be scared of her reaction or rejection." Ryder patted my back. Who knew that big bad ass Ryder can be Dr. Phil?

"You'll never know how she feels if you didn't try to tell her how you feel." Shawn encouraged and I let myself relax. "Take the risk and tell her."

Is it worth the risk?

**AN. **

**I'm not proud of how this chapter turned out. I really think it sucks. Sorry for the late update, I've been busy about the test and I just started writing this yesterday. Sorry guys. **

**Another thing, please suggest some prom songs, 2 slow songs and 1 fast song. PLEASE! I needed it for the upcoming chapters!**

**And to all who don't have accounts that are reading this fic, please write something in the 'name' column of the review box. Don't just leave it as a 'guest'. **

**Thanks for reading**

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**Tori's POV**

Today is the prom day! Yay! NOT.

Cat and Trina insisted on doing my hair and makeup which I didn't complain because lets admit it, they are experts at this kind of thing.

"Maybe we could make her makeup natural." Cat suggested and I could see Trina nodding in agreement. Cat started working at my face which took her 10 minutes. I opened my eyes and I saw Cat grinning at me. I looked at my reflection and gasped.

My lips are natural, only a coat of lip gloss and chapstick are present in it. My face is free from any blush on, and only powder (I think) is visible in it. My eyes shimmered from the minimal amount of eye shadow. I look simple, but beautiful.

"And for her hair, what about straight?" It was Trina's time to ask and Cat's time to nod. Trina grabbed the curling iron and run it through my hair, making my hair straight and my natural waves was now replaced by a long straight hair, running down my back.

I stood up and did a little twirl. I allowed myself to smile at my reflection at the mirror and a beautiful girl smiled back at me. I never thought I could be this beautiful. My makeup wasn't slutty, it was simple. My hair was running smoothly down my back, ending before my waist. My white gown hugs my body perfectly, letting you see my curves.

Cat and Trina are already fixed up. Cat is wearing her pink asymmetrical dress and her shiny red heels. Her face has a small amount of blush on and she looks perfect. Trina was wearing her peach dress and her hair was curled. Both of them look magnificent.

Now, this is the part I'm complaining about:

"Why do I have to?" I whined and Cat let out a sigh. "Why can't I join you guys?"

"Because you have to make a 'GRAND ENTRANCE'" They both said in unison and high fived each other.

"And that would help because?"

"Victoria Vega, you look awesome tonight and I want people to marvel at your entrance. You can't join us because I don't want the guys peeking at your dress." Cat explained. "If you show up like that, people will be begging at your feet. Who knows, maybe you'll be prom queen?"

"But why do I have to be late?"

"It's not late, it's_ fashionably late_" I rolled my eyes at Trina's answer. "Trust me, if you are fashionably late, your entrance will be the talk."

"But I have to wait for 20 minutes before the limo shows up!" I whined.

"Not our problem." Cat remarked. "Bye Tori, the guys will be picking us up at my house"

I pouted while I watched them exit my house.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Beck's POV**

"Cat texted to pick them at her house." Ryder instructed and both Shawn and I nodded. The group rented a limo and we are going to school together. Ryder, Cat, Trina, Shawn, Tori and me will be riding in the same limo.

I wonder how her dress looks like.

Once we arrived at Cat's house, the 2 girls where sitting in the couch and looking at the time. Tori is nowhere in sight. Cat greeted us and ushered us towards the limo that was parked outside their subdivision.

"Where is Tori?" I said, voicing my thoughts. We are already inside the limo and Tori was nowhere in sight. There was a vacant space in this car that was supposed to be Tori's spot.

"She will meet us in the school, with her _date." _Cat giggled and a pang of sadness rushed within my system.

Ryder noticed my face which held pain. "Stop teasing him Cat."

"I just love it when big bad Beck gets jealous." She giggled and I turned accusingly at Ryder.

Ryder raised his arms into surrender position. "You're too obvious man! Not my fault."

During the car ride, they all teased me about being coward about asking Tori to the prom.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

I gazed at the school. On the gate, there was a roll of red carpet leading towards the main door. Rose petals are surrounding the gate. There was a big tarpaulin which has 'SENIOR PROM' written all over it. The school was surrounded with flowers, streamers and what caught my attention is the huge buffet table especially the buffalo wings in the center.

There is also a cheese fountain. I immediately thought of Tori and how much she is a glutton for cheese flavored snack. If people complained that the cheese fountain is missing, go to Tori's house and look in her kitchen.

I sat on the chairs with my back leaned and my shoulders slump. It's been 20 minutes and Tori wasn't here yet. Damn I wanted to see her so bad. I saw many people here looking nice, even that Shapiro kid. I also saw Jade West wearing a black gown which has no sleeves in it.

Lots of girls are asking me to dance. Wasn't the guy supposed to ask a girl to the dance?

Me, being bored was the understatement of the century. I was going to ask Cat when will Tori get here but when I saw her playing tonsil hockey with Ryder, I left them alone without a second thought. Shawn and Trina were nowhere to be found.

A few minutes of boredom later, the doors opened and it revealed a beautiful/ gorgeous/ stunning/ attractive/ striking and eye catching girl who ever stood. Everyone stopped dancing and turned to look at her. She walked with a small smile present on her face.

Guess who is that girl?

That's right. Victoria Vega

She has a the same gown that Jade West wears, only her was white and not black. Her hair was straightened, letting it fall gently in her back. There are silver earrings on the ear and a silver necklace wrapped around her neck. She walked gracefully until she spotted me and smiled.

I think I just melted.

"Hey" She made her way to me and smiled at me. Her perfect rows of teeth are showing and her eyes bore into mine.

"H-hhiii" Damn why am I stuttering? Maybe because I never talked to a girl prettier than Tori.

This is it Beck, ask her to dance!

I opened my mouth, ready to asked, but instead, I formed a different sentence. "I'm going to the lavatory." I waved at her and my body seems to have a mind of its own and my legs started dragging me to the bathroom.

What the hell happened?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxX**

**Tori's POV**

Beck left me saying he needs to go to the lavatory. I sat on the chairs and watched everyone dancing. I felt jealousy. I wanted to ask Beck to dance but that would be desperate right?

I was bored and Beck wasn't back yet. Before I could lose hope, I heard the words that I so badly want to hear.

"Can I have this dance?" I saw a hand extended for me and I look up to see the brown eyes of….

**AN!**

**Cliffhanger! I'm so evil! Who do you think asked her to dance? I think that the songs I choose will be Almost is never enough and A thousand years. Those can be changed, please continue suggesting slow songs! **

**REVIEWS!**

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

**Tori's POV**

**RECAP: **

"Can I have this dance?" I saw a hand extended for me and I look up to see the brown eyes of…

**END**

Evan?

To say I was disappointed is the right word right now. I wanted to yell at Beck's best friend to scram, for him to not bother me anymore. But instead of doing that, I took his hand and smiled (fake) at him. He copied the same gesture (of course his smile was genuine) and he led me to the dance floor.

Almost is never enough by Ariana Grande ft. Nathan Sykes came playing. He placed his hand on my waist and hold my free hand with his free hand. He started to spun me around and continue to glide. For the whole intro music, we did nothing but dance, none of us even uttering words with each other.

"Why did you ask me to the dance?" I nibbled my bottom lip when I asked. He smiled at me, amuse. Am I the only girl who did that?

"I like you…." He said with a smile but I cut him off.

"What?!" I whispered/yelled to him. But I think it was the latter part because some heads turned to look at us. Evan glared at them for being nosy while I brushed profusely.

"Relax, let me finish" He said with a light chuckle. "I like you for my best friend Beck."

I gaped at him. What the hell is he talking about? "What are you talking about?" I whispered at him so others wouldn't hear.

"Beck is going to kill me for this." He cursed some profanities under his breath. "Beck kinda likes you but he's a big chicken so he didn't ask you to go with him. I knew you like him so I'm risking my life for helping the both of you to grow some pair."

I could feel happiness grow inside of me. But maybe Evan's just kidding. I looked at him to be met by his serious expression.

"Maybe were just weren't right." I mimicked Ariana Grande and mumbled slightly.

"That's a lie." I laughed silently on how we picked our conversation based on the song. "We can't deny the feelings beck has for you and the feelings you have for Beck. Beck has liked you ever since Moose came along. The truth is everyone knows how Beck feels because he's kinda obvious, but because you're too dense, and you didn't notice it."

"Then who is Rori? And why does Beck kept moaning her name when he was drunk?"

"You really don't understand it do you? Rori and Tori is the same. When Beck gets drunk, he can't pronounce correctly." He spun me around again. "He almost tried confessing to you."

"Almost is never enough." I replied and followed his lead during the dance.

"I know, that's why I'm doing this." He sighed again. "You two were so close to being in love and it was entertaining to watch. You didn't know how much Beck got jealous when he saw you with Moose." He laughed and I could feel my heart beating so fast.

"If I known Beck wanted me how much I wanted him, I wouldn't date Moose in the first place. And maybe we won't be in 2 worlds apart, but right here in each other's arms." I replied chuckling a little. Is that the reason why I didn't felt anything for Moose? Because I liked Beck all along?

"If I could change the world overnight, I'll let you and Beck coupled up and not you and Moose." came in Evan's reply with a slight chuckle. "Bori is much better than Moori." (AN. I don't know what is the ship name of Moose and Tori so I decided to write Moori instead)

"Bori and Moori?" I quirked an eyebrow at him and he nodded at me.

"You and Beck will get the chance you deserve." He smiled and I smiled because of Evan. He is a good friend. I'm glad Beck found someone like him when Beck and I are apart. "Try to deny it as much as you want but in time, yours or his feelings will show."

"I'm not trying to deny it."

"Good" He gave me a teasing wink.

"Thanks Evan." At the moment I said that, the song stopped and we both parted ways.

Now, if I only find where Beck is….

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Beck's POV**

I saw as Evan lead Tori to the dance floor and rage boiled up inside of me. Evan? The hell! He knew how much I like Tori and he is going to steal her from me?

That bastard!

"Why did you ask me to dance?" I heard Tori's sweet angelic voice.

"I like you…." I knew it! Evan is nothing but a backstabber. I didn't listen to their conversation and how Tori will react because I know that it will be causing me pain and jealousy.

I stormed off the prom venue and headed to the garden to blow some steam off. I couldn't believe my own best friend would do that to me. He knew how much I like Tori but he confessed before I did, and better yet, he took her first dance! That dance who was supposed to be for ME and TORI only! He also confessed like the way I was supposed to do. He kept telling me to grow a pair but he was the one with a hidden agenda.

The balls of that bastard!

All I see is red. I began to throw rocks and kick all the things I saw in the garden. All of them will look like a pile of shit once I'm done with this, and so is Evan's shit face.

"That" –punch- "backstabbing" –kick- "bastard" –punch-

After I was done, the garden looked like a complete mess. Everything was not in to place. I plopped down the grass and look at the lights I destroyed. Silent tears were running down my face. Evan backstabbed me and got the girl I love.

What did I do to deserve this?

It wasn't worth the risk because maybe Evan and Tori announced they are a couple already.

OUCH

I'm a screwed up kid.

**AN.**

**I love this chapter! I hope you do too! POOR BECK! I don't know if Evan has brown eyes or not but in this story! He does!**

**REVIEWS**

**-xxpurplebluexx **


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious **

**Tori's POV**

'Where is Beck?' I thought while I was roaming around the prom venue. I've been searching for him for God knows how long and unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found.

"Hey guys did you- never mind." I finished once I saw what Trina and Shawn were doing. They were lips locking, and it's really gross. Am I like Trina when I'm kissing Moose?

I kept looking and looking. Evan was dancing with some blonde bimbo, Cat and Ryder were also dancing and I hate to bother them.

Where the hell is Beck Oliver?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Beck's POV**

"That motherfucking bastard!" I yelled as I clenched my fist. My knuckles turned white and I could feel my heart shattering into pieces.

It's bad enough that Tori won't be mine,

But my OWN best friend betrayed me like that.

I stood up, roaming my eyes on the mess that I created. All the plants here in the garden were lying on the ground and looking like a tornado attacked this garden. All the party streamers where worn to shreds and looking like a paper coming out from a paper shredder.

I could feel my head spinning and the sound of my heart breaking into pieces. My vision was becoming blurry and hot water were running down my eyes. I finally broke down. I plopped down the grass and buried my head on my hands.

My eyes clouded with tears that I refuse to release, but I had no such luck. When did I become lucky anyway? I lose my best friend, I become a hard core player, my best guy friend stole the girl of my dreams.

Yeah, I'm really lucky. –Note the sarcasm-

I couldn't take this life anymore. I headed to the bar a few streets from our school. Everyone sent me weird looks. I mean, who wouldn't? Why would a guy wearing a prom suit go into a bar?

I ignored their weird looks where sent on my way. I went on the stool and the bartender once again, gave me a weird look.

"10 shots of jack Daniels" I said trying to keep my voice steady. I took out a 500 hundred bill from my wallet and slapped it across the table that was separating me and him. He sent me a weird look before preparing my drink.

I chugged down the drink in a blink of an eye. The drink started to have an effect on me, I could feel that burning sensation in my throat but I paid no attention to it. I gulped, glass after glass, I keep on drinking and drinking, ordering when I finished it all. I didn't know how much did I have, but I was too busy to be bothered.

The drink grew its affect on me and I could feel my throat being ripped out from my chest. My vision was becoming blurry and everyone I could see is Tori. Tori is hunting me, smirking at me, I felt a sick feeling in my stomach as I stared at her. I blinked my eyes and she wasn't alone anymore.

She's with Evan.

They were both smirking when my face paled as I stared to them in horror. Tori locked eyes with me but I saw something different was present in her eyes. I never saw an evil glint in her eyes, until now. And Evan has the same evil glint.

She started leaning closer, closer and closer. I could really feel my heart hammering into pieces. Then I could see both of them leaning closer and closer, until their lips touched. Evan gladly kissed her back. Tori run her hand on Evan's hair sexily. Evan wrapped his hand on Tori's waist and Tori moaned in pleasure and I could feel hot tears run through my face. I was crying.

And I hated it.

I've seen enough, I dashed out from the door, pushing everyone blocking my way. I could hear their grunts and groans, probably unhappy that I pushed them. But did I care? Hell no.

I was walking down the street. I could feel my head becoming heavier every step I took. My vision is already blurred and I was a little tipsy, maybe not a little.

I could hear something, which sounds like an engine roaring down at me. I turned to the left and I saw a red SUV coming at me.

I felt the car collided with me, making every bone of body to break. I felt hot liquid running down through my legs and everything went black.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Tori's POV**

I got bored and stood up. Almost every date-less guy is asking me to dance and I turned them all. I wanted to find Beck and to tell him how much I love him.

I was about to left, until Jade cornered me. I felt déjà vu when I saw the position I was in. I was cornered by Jade, again.

"You dress stealer." She hissed, but not loud enough for everyone to hear. I tried to prevent the eye roll that was coming. I have a white dress and she has black for crying out loud!

"I really need to go." I tried passing her but she didn't move even an inch. This is getting ridiculous.

Jade leaned to whisper at me. "I will steal something from you someday Vega, mark my words." Her shrilly voice sent bad shivers down through my spine. She gave me an evil smirk and walked out.

That is plainly weird, and scary.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

I wandered across the streets, calling Beck's name repeatedly. Silence met with me everywhere I go, there was no sign of Beck everywhere. Is he still in the rest room?

A sigh escapes my lips as I stared at my surroundings. I heard some sirens go off and went to investigate. What I saw shocked me the most.

Beck was lying on the ground. Blood stains were present in his tux, his eyes were shut close and what shock me most that he was being carried by some paramedics towards the ambulance.

"BECK!" I shrieked like a mad man. I rushed towards them and saw Beck's unconscious figure lying in the stretcher. The sight of him makes me wanna cry. Who did this to Beck?

"Ma'am do you know him?" A guy asked. I simply nodded with unshed tears present in my eyes. "We need to bring him to the hospital immediately."

"Can I go with him?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse and frail. The guy nodded and let me in. He gave me a smile, a sad smile though. Besides all of this, I tried to smile but it probably came out like a fat and ugly grimace.

_Please be okay Beck. I haven't told you how much you meant to me yet. _

**AN. **

**HI GUYS! Sorry it took so long! I did some projects and exams are today and tomorrow, but yeah, I decided to upload first. **

**REVIEWS if you wanted Beck to stay alive!**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER:**

**If you are beck, what song will you dedicate to Tori? I really need your help for this one. I cant think of any songs that will picture the feelings Beck has for Tori. **

**Another thing, if you don't like this story, well don't read it, and don't put unnecessary reviews either. I'm not stopping this story because a bade fan told me so. I don't have anything against BADE. If you saw my favorite stories, there is a lot of Bade than bori. I just don't like hate comments. **

**Its okay when you told me things that will help me improve this story because that really don't fall in the category of a 'hate comment'**

**I'm not trying to be mean. I really put a lot of effort in this story (despite all the grammar errors) and I really like to feel appreciated sometimes. **

**That's all thank you**


End file.
